


HERO'S CHOICE

by Rebel_Melinda



Series: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys [8]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 46,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Melinda/pseuds/Rebel_Melinda
Summary: "What have you done, Ares?" Hercules demanded.   "Nothing yet," Ares assured him. He stared at the two heroes while he pondered his options. In truth, he silently admitted, he had few left. "Let's just say I'm here to offer an alliance." He cocked his head to the right. "For once, we have a common enemy."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Every hero makes the choice to continue to be a hero. What happens when the day comes and the hero decides he just can't be a hero any longer?

_Is the truth any less valid when spoken by an enemy? Abraham Lincoln_

_Love is as strong as death. Song of Solomon_

Ares was not a happy God of War. Normally that could be attributed to either his pathetic half-brother thwarting his plans or the various weakness of the mortals he was forced to use in furthering his ambitions. Only Xena, he mused....only Xena had been worthy... 

Ares scowled his dark visage creasing in anger. Of course, Hades would choose today of all days to inspect the Elysian Fields, he mentally snorted. He viciously kicked a nearby clump of flowers wincing as their fragrant perfume wafted up towards him. 

**"HADES!"** Ares' booming voice echoed against the gently rolling hills. People nearby stopped, stared, and then went about their business. Being ignored didn't help Ares' temperament. 

"What is it?" Hades' cool voice came from behind him. 

Ares spun around and glared at his uncle. "We need to talk!" he snapped. "Away from here." 

"Why not here?" Hades repressed a smile. "I have things to do, and you didn't let me know you were coming. I'm not going to drop whatever I'm doing just so you can bellow about something."

"Something?" Ares hissed his eyes narrowing. He menacingly took a step closer to his uncle. For a few seconds, the God of War and the God of the Underworld eyed each other coldly. "It's a little more than something, Hades." 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Colors swirled around him...reaching for him...trying to trap him. Iolaus nimbly danced away from them almost smiling as they teasingly reached for him again. Again and again, he ran, skipped, and jumped away from the tendrils of bright colors. 

"Always a game...." The voice, heavy with irony, caught Iolaus' attention. 

Suddenly, it wasn't fun. Iolaus kept his attention on the floating waves of color even as he glanced around seeking the hidden voice. 

"You always want to make it fun..." 

Iolaus whirled around as the voice seemed to come from behind him. But there was nothing there except a tendril of yellow trying to wrap itself around his wrist. Iolaus quickly jerked his arm away leaving the tendril to float towards the ground. 

"Hey, Herc!" Iolaus shouted. "You can show up anytime now! This is getting a little bizarre!" 

The voice giggled. "Always a game..." 

Iolaus froze in spite of himself. That giggle...he slowly turned and saw a hooded figure behind him. The figure quickly flicked the hood away from his face. "I'm baaaccckkk!" 

In shock, Iolaus tried to move away only to find the colored tendrils had wrapped tightly around his legs. He desperately waved his arms to keep his balance but tumbled to the ground. The colored tendrils quickly began wrapping themselves tightly around his body....like a shroud. 

"No!" Iolaus screamed as he struggled to free himself. "Herc! **HERC!** " 

"Iolaus! Wake up!" 

Iolaus jerked awake. Finding himself able to move, he swung both arms at the figure looming above him. 

With an expertise born of long experience, Hercules easily dodged his friend's attack. "Iolaus!" he yelled. "It's me!" 

Iolaus found himself in a crouch, his hunting knife firmly in his right hand. He blinked...then blinked again. Slowly he looked around. When he saw  
Hercules standing on the other side of the fire, he blinked a third time. "Herc?" he squeaked. 

"Yeah." Hercules relaxed. He slowly walked to his friend and gently removed the knife from Iolaus' tight grasp. 

Iolaus slowly sat on the ground. He shivered and moved closer to the fire. "Sorry," he mumbled. 

Hercules smiled. "You didn't hit me," he shrugged. "Now the knife..." he teased. 

To his surprise, Iolaus looked up at him in shock. Then his eyes quickly ran over his friend's body. "Did I...?" his voice trailed off. 

"No!" Hercules mentally kicked himself. "I was joking, Iolaus." 

"Oh..." Iolaus nodded as though a joke about stabbing Hercules was the most ordinary of occurrences. 

"Want to talk about it?" Hercules asked after a few moments. 

Iolaus didn't have to look at his friend to see the concern. He didn't even have to listen to his friend's voice to hear the concern. It had been expressed in many of Hercules' own nightmares. 

Ever since Iolaus' release from Dahok and his subsequent return from The Light, Hercules had been overly protective of him as though he expected each day to be Iolaus' last. And Iolaus couldn't remember the last time Hercules had slept through the night. He could only imagine the nightmares that forced the demigod awake each night...sometimes more than once...to gently touch Iolaus' shoulder to be sure the hunter was still alive. Iolaus never opened his eyes when this occurred. And somehow he'd managed to control his breathing even when hearing Hercules' relieved sigh. 

"Iolaus?" Hercules prompted. 

"A nightmare," Iolaus quickly answered. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands welcoming the accompanying sting. "All colors and sounds." He suddenly grinned at his friend. "Sorry I woke you." 

Hercules shrugged as he reached for the waterskin and tossed it towards his friend. Despite himself, he frowned. Iolaus hadn't spoken a single word about his time with Dahok. He wondered if Iolaus realized his sleep had been troubled for some time. Hardly a night passed without Iolaus restlessly twisting on the ground and murmuring something indistinct. But whenever he gently placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, Iolaus had immediately calmed, falling back into a deep sleep. This, however, had been the first time Hercules had needed to physically shake his friend awake to stop the nightmare. 

Iolaus drank deeply from the waterskin then handed it to Hercules. He ran his hand through his curly blonde hair. 

"Iolaus," Hercules hesitated then took a deep breath. "This isn't the first nightmare you've had." He saw Iolaus' blue eyes silently questioning him. "This is just the first night I had to awaken you. The other nights you seemed to calm down when I touched your arm." 

To his surprise, Iolaus suddenly grinned. 

"I thought you were having nightmares," Iolaus chuckled. "I just figured you were dreaming about...well, you know. You'd touch me and then you'd go back to sleep." He grinned even wider. "Well, that explains that." He stretched out on the ground and closed his eyes with an air of satisfaction. 

Hercules easily recognized his partner's attempt to close the discussion. "Iolaus," he muttered. "You are the most exasperating..." He crossed to the other side of the fire deciding to ignore the soft giggle from his friend. He glanced again at Iolaus who looked the picture of contentment. _'Next time'_ , he silently promised himself. _'You're not getting out of this so easily.'_

Iolaus kept his eyes closed as Hercules resumed his place on the other side of the fire. As he controlled his breathing, he silently acknowledged that his friend was not going to let it go. Despite himself, Iolaus shivered remembering his nightmare. He felt rather than saw Hercules' head raise slightly. 

"Iolaus?" Hercules' voice was soft yet firm. 

Iolaus' eyes opened. He slowly turned his head to stare into his friend's concerned blue eyes. "Dahok," he hoarsely whispered. "It was about Dahok."  
After a second's silence, Iolaus rolled away. "I don't want to talk about it now." Not while it's dark. 

"Iolaus?" Hercules studied his friend's back. 

"Tomorrow, Herc," Iolaus managed to keep his voice even. "I promise, tomorrow." 

"Tomorrow," Hercules nodded. He saw Iolaus slowly relax realizing how tense his friend had been. Not for the first time, he silently damned Dahok to the deepest regions of Tartarus. 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"This is impossible!" Hades raged. 

Ares, no stranger to temper fits, eyed his uncle with wary uneasiness. His eyes flickered around the office. Stacks of parchments, once neatly stacked, now lay strewn across the floor flames licking at some of them. The dark ornate desk had been split down the middle, the result of an energy blast from the Lord of the Underworld. The balcony behind Hades' desk was nothing more than crumpled masonry barely hanging onto the wall of Hades' castle. In the distance, Ares could hear otherworldly shrieks and howls as though the trapped denizens of the Underworld were experiencing Hades' wrath...and perhaps they were. 

"Finished now?" Ares quietly asked when Hades took a deep breath. 

"I tell you it's impossible!" Hades seethed. 

Ares shrugged. "And I tell you it isn't," he calmly replied. "And you know it. You can feel it." 

Hades slowly nodded. "I don't know how..." he muttered. 

"Dahok is a god but he's different from us." Ares interrupted with a shrug. "It stands to reason he'd have...different powers." 

Hades eyed the God of War with suspicion. "I seem to remember you allied with him...against us." 

Ares shrugged again. "That was then," he admitted. "Let's just say I prefer to fight against him this time." 

"Why?" Hades challenged. "You think we're the winning side this time?" 

Ares' dark eyes flashed in anger. "I'd think what should concern you, Hades, is that Dahok managed to slip into Tartarus and ally with Thanatos...under your very nose." 

"Thanatos is still here!" Hades shouted. 

Ares shrugged again. "Part of him," he admitted. "But Dahok took enough of Thanatos back with him to make it a problem." 

"Dahok and Thanatos." Hades shook his head. "They'll never trust each other enough to ally for long." 

"Long enough," Ares coldly smiled. 

Hades glanced at his nephew. "Do the others know?" he asked. 

"They will," Ares admitted. "I thought I should let you know first." 

"Just how did you find out?" Hades asked suspiciously. His face darkened when Ares laughed. 

"I keep an eye on my warriors," Ares pointed out. "When they start following someone else, I know it!" 

"Dahok and Thanatos," Hades mused his anger dissolving. He suddenly looked at Ares with renewed suspicion. "As far as I know, there's only one person other than immortals who has a connection with both of them." 

Ares nodded a little surprised. He's smarter than I thought. He coldly laughed. "Yeah, Hercules' little buddy, Iolaus." 

Hades regarded the God of War with open suspicion. "How involved are you, Ares?" he demanded. "And why should I, or any of the other gods, trust you?" 

Anger flared again in Ares' eyes. "Do as you please, Hades!" he shouted. "Just remember, I'm the God of War...and war is my province!" A sudden flash of light and Ares had disappeared. 

Hades stared for several seconds at where Ares had stood. "My chariot!" he yelled. "Now!" 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hades!" Persephone's face was stunned then surprised then overjoyed. She flung her arms around her husband and kissed him warmly. 

Even as Hades returned his wife's embrace, he felt a sudden bolt of fear through him. The emotion was so alien to him that his arms crushed Persephone against him. Dahok and Thanatos...and maybe Ares as well... 

"Hades?" Persephone managed to raise her head to stare into his dark eyes. "Is something wrong?" 

Hades took a deep sigh and reluctantly released her. "Have you seen Ares?" he asked. 

"He's here. The question is what are you doing here?" 

"Hello, Demeter." Hades closed his eyes for a second to gain control. There were times he truly hated his mother-in-law. "This is Olympus, you know. And I am a god." 

Persephone flashed her mother a pleading look. 

Demeter sniffed pulling her daughter to her side. "It seems Ares is summoning the entire Olympian Council." She ignored her daughter's silent entreaty. 

Hades nodded as he touched Persephone's cheek with his gloved finger. "I agree with Ares on that." His eyes darkened with anger. 

"Hades, is there trouble?" Persephone's gentle eyes tried to smile at him. 

"Isn't there always trouble of some sort?" Hades still could not believe how she was able to calm and soothe his anger. He spared a glance for Demeter then smiled at Persephone. "We'll talk later," he promised. 

He ignored Demeter's sputter as he strode down the hallway towards Zeus' chambers. Thinking furiously, he realized that if Ares was right, not even Hades' own domain was safe. There was no telling how much Thanatos knew about the Underworld. I have a few tricks that no one knows about, he mused. Enough that Persephone will be safe. _' I will take her with me no matter the time of year. Demeter be damned about it, too.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Despite his troubled sleep, Iolaus woke first. He stared up at the sky as the sun gradually rose over the horizon. He took a deep breath feeling blessed that he could breathe the clean air and feel the firm ground beneath him. Being a Guardian of the Light was an honor, of course. But nothing around him at that point had seemed real. Even now, it was fading as a distant memory perhaps nothing more than a half-remembered dream. 

Iolaus glanced to his left and grinned. Hercules lay sprawled on the other side of the smouldering campfire. To Iolaus, it looked like his friend was trying to take up as much space as possible. His smile faded as he recalled his promise from the night before. 

He knew Hercules still blamed himself to a certain degree for what had happened. No matter that Iolaus had made the decision to stand in the way of Dahok's knife. No matter that Iolaus had made the decision to finally give himself to Dahok. In all the months since they'd journeyed to Sumeria, Iolaus doubted Hercules had allowed himself to properly grieve and certainly he'd not forgiven himself. 

Silently, Iolaus stood and stretched. Unless pushed, Hercules was not known to be an early riser. He quietly stepped around his friend and headed towards the river. With luck, he'd have caught breakfast and have it almost cooked by the time his friend decided to open his eyes. He was determined to eat breakfast before talking about Dahok. 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I don't believe him!" Poseidon boomed in derision. 

Ares' visage darkened even more than normal. "Believe what you want, Poseidon," he seethed. "It doesn't change the facts." 

"And what facts are those?" Apollo spoke. "There are so many, Ares." He leaned forward. "There's the fact that you betrayed us. There's the fact you allied with Dahok." 

Ares took a deep breath fighting the temptation to knock Apollo through the wall behind him. "You may have time to rehash ancient history..." he began. 

"Not so ancient," Aphrodite interrupted. "None of us have forgotten being trapped in that sphere." 

"And what does that have to do with Dahok and Thanatos?" Ares angrily shouted. 

"Quite a bit," Hermes pointed out. For once, the Herald of the Gods was serious. "Would you trust any of us if the conditions were reversed?" 

_'I'm not sure I trust any of you at any time'_ , Ares silently admitted. He glanced at Athena. He'd never liked sharing the duties of War with her but perhaps she'd felt it as well. 

Athena stared into Ares dark eyes. "I must agree with the others," she finally answered. 

"Even with what Hades has confirmed?" Ares pushed. 

Everyone glanced at the dark Lord of the Underworld. Hades met their eyes calmly. "I have stated what I know," he pointed out. "I make no speculation as to why." 

Ares finally turned to Zeus. At least he had a considering look on his face. "Well?" he demanded. "Do we fight or do we sit here waiting to be slaughtered?" 

Aphrodite made a grimace even as she also looked at Zeus. 

"There are too many questions," Zeus shrugged. "How did Dahok survive? Hercules is positive he was completely destroyed." 

"Oh, well, if Hercules says it's so..." Ares interrupted with a sarcastic snort. 

"Enough!" Zeus thundered. When even Ares had lowered his eyes, the Father of the Gods continued. "If Dahok survived and if it was he that took part of Thanatos's essence, we will move. But not until we are certain." 

"What?!" Ares shouted. "Are you insane!?" 

"We will be neutral!" Zeus ordered pointing at Ares. "We will not, repeat not, interfere in events until we are certain who our enemy is!" 

Ares stiffened at the unspoken accusation. He glanced around at the circle of gods. A few, Athena especially, met his eyes. Most did not.  
"I take it that's your divine order?" Ares' voice was soft and ironic. 

"It is," Zeus nodded. He slowly looked at all the gods. "Under pain of extreme punishment." He stared at Ares. "And you will so swear here and now. If you break your word, your godhood will be taken from you." 

More than one of the gods looked at Zeus in surprise. Athena and Hades both started to interrupt but were silenced by Zeus' angry glare. 

Ares slowly released a long deep breath. "I swear not to interfere until the enemy has been revealed," he grudgingly agreed. He raised his eyes to Zeus. _'But then I go to war'_ , he silently promised. 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hercules slowly opened his eyes. As he'd done every morning since Iolaus' return, he automatically looked around the campsite for his friend. He quickly sat up not seeing his friend then glanced at the sky. He hadn't slept long past sunrise. He walked towards the river telling himself he'd find Iolaus there. 

And he did. 

The hunter was sitting on the riverbank his eyes closed. Even at a distance, Hercules knew his friend wasn't asleep. Three fine looking fish lay on the bank next to Iolaus who had his face turned towards the sun. 

Hercules studied his friend for a second. Iolaus had died before but his time with Dahok had changed his friend. The other times Iolaus had returned, he'd been more eager than before to live his life joyously and with all his heart. This time, he was quieter seeming to take more silent joy in his surroundings. The joy and exuberance that was Iolaus was evident. But now there was this added contemplative dimension to Iolaus' character that sometimes frightened Hercules although he couldn't say why. 

Reassured, Hercules quietly retraced his steps to their campsite. He busied himself building a fire and putting the blankets away. He soon heard his friend whistling off-key as Iolaus returned from the river. 

"Finally decide to wake up?" Iolaus teased as he knelt by the campfire. 

"Decided to let you get breakfast," Hercules corrected him with a smile. 

Iolaus snorted and began cleaning the fish. He felt Hercules' eyes on him and glanced upwards. He saw the silent concern in his friend's eyes and looked back at the fish. "Later, Herc," he promised. "Let's eat first and talk about other things." 

Hercules silently squeezed his partner's shoulder and walked towards the river. 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A strange thing was happening at many of Ares' temples. Guards appeared at the gates eyeing the pilgrims and petitioners with more suspicion than usual. Anyone not meeting their approval was summarily turned away with no explanation. 

It wasn't long before this was noticed on Olympus. Ares really wasn't surprised when Hermes arrived. 

"Zeus is concerned," the Herald advised when he appeared before Ares. "I am here to remind you of your promise." 

"You tell Zeus that I remember my promises...and I keep them." Ares' voice hissed as loudly as the snakes on Hermes' staff. 

Hermes stared at Ares for a moment then smiled. "Lots of interesting things going on," he admitted. "Hades disappeared right on your heels, and he isn't answering Zeus. I'm headed there next." The Herald shivered causing the snakes to hiss louder. 

"Give him my regards," Ares snorted. "You've delivered your message. Now get out." 

Hermes regarded the God of War silently. "No message for Hades?" he asked with wide eyes.  
**"OUT!"** Ares roared. 

Hermes openly flinched then disappeared. 

Ares breathed heavily then calmed himself. He had more temples to visit. And time was running out. 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Conversation during breakfast had been limited to Hercules recounting some of his adventures during Iolaus' absence. He'd openly laughed at Iolaus' reaction to his visit with the Norse gods. The hunter had shivered and actually moved to sit completely in the sunlight. Iolaus hated snow and cold weather. 

"Sounds like Eire is beautiful," Iolaus admitted. He smiled and glanced at his friend. "Morrigan sounds nice." 

"Nice?" Hercules chuckled. "I don't know that I'd automatically associate Morrigan with nice. But she's a good friend." 

"A good friend, huh?" Iolaus' blue eyes were twinkling. He chuckled when Hercules hesitated. "Something tells me I haven't heard all that story." 

Hercules began scooping dirt onto the fire. It gave him a chance to let the subject of Morrigan die even as Iolaus giggled. He glanced over as Iolaus flopped onto his back staring up at the sky. He cleaned up around the extinguished campfire patiently waiting. 

"The dream is always the same," Iolaus softly began. "There are these ribbons of color...greens, yellows, blues...all sorts of colors. They're dancing around me, and I'm sorta skipping and jumping to avoid them. Like a game." 

Hercules sat back against a nearby tree watching Iolaus' face. 

"Then I hear a voice telling me I always want to play or want it to be fun." Iolaus' eyes closed for a few seconds. "I know the voice, but it's different...altered somehow." He swallowed hard. "I see this hooded figure, then he shoves the hood back so I can see him. Then these ribbons of color catch me...start wrapping themselves around me like a shroud or something." 

Hercules suddenly remembered how Iolaus' body had been wrapped in Sumeria. Had Iolaus somehow known what was going on? Had Iolaus' knowledge that Hercules had given up on him and left him behind been a factor in his decision to finally give himself to Dahok? His own blue eyes darkened with guilt even as he listened to Iolaus' words. 

"I can't move or breathe." Iolaus took a deep breath. "You know I can't stand being restrained, Herc. That's when I start...screaming and wake up." 

_'Screaming for me'_ , Hercules silently added. _'Did you scream for me in Sumeria, Iolaus? I swear I didn't hear you. But I should have...'_

Iolaus turned his head and saw the expression on Hercules' face. "Don't," he quietly said. 

Hercules looked away. 

Iolaus gracefully rose from the ground and sat facing his friend. "Herc, you've got to let this go just like I do," Iolaus quietly observed. "It's probably just a dream. You know, left over from..." 

Hercules saw the cloud passing over Iolaus' features. "You think it's not?" he quietly asked. 

Iolaus started to say something then shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted. "To be honest, I don't know if I'm capable of knowing the difference right now." He glanced around with a half-smile. "Everything seems different. Or maybe I just never noticed everything so much before." Iolaus pulled his knees to his chin and wrapped his arms around his legs. Resting his chin on his knees, he stared at Hercules. 

"You think it's Dahok in your dreams?" Hercules said after a moment of silence. 

Again Iolaus hesitated. "The one glimpse I have of him could be Dahok," he admitted. "It feels like Dahok. But..." he shook his head. "It's different somehow." He took a deep breath. "But we both know Dahok was destroyed." He caught Hercules' eyes. "Right?" 

Hercules silently nodded. "Zarathustra was positive," he recalled. "And we know Dahok disappeared into the pit." He stared deeply into Iolaus' eyes. "But you don't think it's just a dream, do you?" he repeated. 

"Maybe I'm afraid that it's not a dream," Iolaus sighed. "Maybe it's a dark part of my life that will always be with me." He closed his eyes. "Gods know I remember too much of what I did when..." 

"Iolaus, don't!" Hercules put a hand on his friend's wrist. "That was Dahok, not you. It was only your body, not your soul or your spirit." 

"That was enough," Iolaus tried to joke. 

Hercules looked away as Iolaus brushed the tears from his eyes. "It was too much," he murmured. "I shouldn't have left Sumeria. I shouldn't have..." 

"Gone on with your life?" Iolaus interrupted. "No, don't start that! Herc, you have a right to live, you know!" He forced a grin to his face. "Besides, if you hadn't left, you never would have met Morrigan." 

Hercules was surprised to hear himself chuckle. "Let's leave Morrigan out of this," he joked back. He glanced at Iolaus. "I still left you," he quietly pointed out releasing Iolaus' wrist. 

"Okay," Iolaus sat back. "You left. You can feel guilty about that." He saw Hercules look of confusion. "But then I get to feel guilty about giving myself to Dahok." He waited as Hercules digested the words. "Deal?" 

Hercules stared at his friend for a moment. "Did I ever tell you that you fight really dirty?" he asked. 

Iolaus gave him a silent "who me?" look and patiently waited. 

"No deal," Hercules finally answered. "Neither one of us needs to feel guilty about those things." 

"Good," Iolaus quietly smiled. 

After a moment, Hercules took a deep breath. "Maybe Athena can tell us something about your dream," he suggested. 

Iolaus looked surprised. Hercules hated asking his divine siblings for help. He must be worried. "Athena?" he mused. "Well, she's Goddess of Wisdom, so I guess maybe she could tell us something." He glanced at Hercules. "Are you sure?" 

Hercules shrugged. "It's an option," he admitted. "Either what you're experiencing is a dream caused by what happened when you were with Dahok..." 

"Or it's not," Iolaus finished when Hercules' voice drifted. 

There was a blinding flash of light and a whiff of ozone. Both men scrambled to their feet. 

"It's not," Ares told them. "I can guarantee that." 

Hercules immediately stepped protectively in front of Iolaus and glared at his half-brother. 

Ares smirked at Hercules' actions. "You can’t protect him from this," he pointed out. "And I'm not the one you need to protect him from." 

"Is that a fact?" Hercules quietly retorted. 

"Been having nightmares, shorty?" Ares snidely asked. 

Iolaus, who had stubbornly stepped away from Hercules, flushed. 

"Thought so," Ares nodded as though to himself. 

"What have you done, Ares?" Hercules demanded. 

"Nothing yet," Ares assured him. He stared at the two heroes while he pondered his options. In truth, he silently admitted, he had few left. "Let's just say I'm here to offer an alliance." He cocked his head to the right. "For once, we have a common enemy." 

"Who?" Hercules half-joked. He stiffened as Ares' dark eyes focused entirely on Iolaus. 

"Do the names Dahok and Thanatos mean anything to you?" Ares coldly asked. 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She had studied the dark swirling current around her. If she could understand the power behind it, she could learn to control it. And once she learned to control it, she would be free. A year later, she had howled in frustration for the longest time. The power remained elusive and refused to acknowledge her will...her rage...her superiority. 

Now she simply floated with the current. She had time. She was immortal. Even if it took a millennia, she would be free. Her only regret was that he might not survive long enough to suffer her vengeance. That infuriated her. 

_Then join us and be free, Hera._

Hera's green eyes flew open. She saw no one in the darkness but felt... "Who are you," she imperiously demanded. 

_Your savior. Your ally. We can free you. You can free us._

"You're not Chronos!" Hera spat. "And he's the only one here!" 

_Join us. Taste your revenge on Hercules as we will taste our revenge on Hercules._

"Who are you?" Hera repeated. She licked her lips at the delicious thought of revenge. 

_We are Dahok. We are Thanatos._

"I know of no Dahok," Hera mused. "And Thanatos is securely chained in Tartarus." 

_We are Dahok. Hercules believes we are destroyed. Part of us survived. We are Thanatos. We are the part that Dahok freed. We...are._

"And together we will destroy Hercules," Hera smiled. 

_We will destroy much. We will rule._

Hera's eyes narrowed. "And who is we?" she demanded. 

_Dahok. Thanatos. Hera. Zeus._

"Zeus!" Hera laughed. "He'll never join you! He'll never allow you to destroy his precious bastard!" 

_Zeus is not Zeus. Zeus is another. Hercules will be destroyed._

"Why do you want my help?" Hera asked. 

_We are not flesh. Zeus will help. Ares will fall before us._

"You want Ares' position on Council," Hera guessed. 

_His position. His power. His place._

Hera considered. Ares was her son. Her favorite. They were united in their hatred of Hercules. Yet...he'd done nothing to release her from this prison. And there was no guarantee Ares' power and position would be taken from him. "Very well, ally," she smiled. "I agree. 

There was a flash of black light that completely blinded Hera. She felt her lungs collapse and struggled for breath. She mentally screamed as she felt her very existence ripped asunder. Then she felt cool marble beneath her body. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw sandaled feet in front of her. 

"You're much prettier than my Hera." 

Hera shakily climbed to her feet and stared at the man in front of her. "Zeus?" she hesitantly asked. 

Zeus giggled. 

_He is a different Zeus. From another world._

Hera glanced around but saw no one. "What do I call you?" she asked.  
_hanok._

"Where is the real Zeus?" Hera glanced around recognizing Zeus' private chambers on Olympus. 

_In the other world. Your fellow gods fled from us to the other world. Ares trapped them there. Hercules freed them._

Zeus laughed. "I came in his place. He was busy with one of your goddesses." His eyes twinkled. "When they began escaping, I made him stay and came in his place." 

Hera walked around the room during the explanation. She savored the sensation of being able to move...to touch...to feel. Hercules had much to answer for. 

"Your Ares killed my Sovereign," Zeus suddenly accused. 

"What?" Hera turned to look at him. "What Sovereign?" 

_The son of this Zeus. The Gods were not the only difference. The Sovereign was Hercules' counterpart on his world. He was a conqueror on that world._

"You would have liked him," Zeus decided. "He looked mean like you." His face clouded. "But **YOUR** Ares killed him. Hercules trapped the Sovereign between the two worlds. Then Ares killed him with a Hinds Blood Dagger."

"You poor dear." Hera put her arms comfortingly around Zeus. "My Ares has been a very bad boy." She glanced around still trying to find Thanok. "But he won't be easy to depose." 

_Zeus will...loan us his body. We will challenge. We will prevail. You will proclaim us._

Hera coldly smiled. "Where is Ares?" she asked. The answer turned her features into a brutal scowl. 

Plotting against us...with Hercules. 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hercules felt the shock go through Iolaus' body. He heard the soft gasp beside him and saw his friend turn slightly away. "What are you talking about, Ares?" he demanded. "Dahok is destroyed. We destroyed him!" 

"Not before he left pieces of himself scattered all over the world," Ares corrected him. "And one piece managed to slide into Tartarus and connect with part of Thanatos' essence." He coldly smiled. "Right under Hades' nose." 

"Why should we believe you?" Iolaus harshly asked. And, because he was Iolaus, he looked directly at the God of War. 

Hercules felt pride in his friend's courage. He knew most of what Thanatos had tried to do to Iolaus but next-to-nothing about what his friend had endured from Dahok. Yet he easily understood what it cost Iolaus to face Ares with those two names hanging between them. Silently, he placed a hand of support on Iolaus' arm. 

Ares shrugged. "Ask Hades if you don't believe me." 

"Why do you care?" Iolaus angrily shook Hercules' hand from his arm. "You were Dahok's ally!" 

Hercules glanced at Ares. "He has a point," he agreed. 

"Alliances change. Circumstances change," Ares admitted. "Make no mistake. I don't care what happens to either of you. But I intend to survive. And this time, they're also coming for me." 

"Dahok and Thanatos." Hercules hated to even say the names. 

Ares nodded. "Even you would agree the world's a better place with me as God of War than with them in my place." 

"How can they challenge you without..." Iolaus' voice drifted into silence. He turned wide frightened eyes towards Hercules. 

"It won't happen." Hercules put a steadying hand on Iolaus' shoulder and stared into his friends' blue eyes. "Neither of them is going to take you." Or do this to me. 

Iolaus slowly released the air he'd trapped in his lungs. He nodded more in acceptance of his friends' words than belief in the promise. 

"How touching, "Ares sardonically interrupted. "I'm sure Dahok and Thanatos will take that into account." 

"Where are they?" Hercules demanded. 

Iolaus pulled away from his friend and took another deep breath. He glanced across the clearing at Ares who shrugged. 

"We'll find out soon enough," the God of War promised. 

"You're not using Iolaus as bait!" Hercules angrily snapped. 

"Idiot!" Ares seethed. "I don't have to do anything! They're on the loose and coming for him!" Ares looked at Iolaus with a wolfish grin. "I'd considered eliminating your little friend but they'd only select someone else. But it makes more sense to keep him alive until they decide to take him." 

"Thanks so much," Iolaus muttered. 

"Don't mention it," Ares shrugged. "Ever." 

**"ARES!"**

All three men were startled by the booming voice. 

"Zeus?" Hercules looked around. To his surprise, he saw Ares had tensed, his eyes narrowed, his fingers curled around the hilt of his ornate sword. 

**"COME TO OLYMPUS, ARES! NOW!"**

Iolaus glanced at Hercules who was openly puzzled by Ares' reaction to the command. 

"So it begins," Ares muttered. He hesitated then his dark eyes focused on his half-brother. "Remember what I've said. They're coming for him no matter what else happens." He glared at Iolaus. "Athena may help you if I don't return." With those words, he disappeared in a burst of red and gold energy. 

"If he doesn't return?" Iolaus glanced at Hercules. "What did he mean by that?" 

"I don't know." Hercules slowly shook his head. "But there's a temple to Athena about a day's journey from here. Maybe we should head in that direction." 

Iolaus stared for a moment at the spot where Ares had stood. Then he slowly followed his friend. 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The first thing Ares noticed was the concerned look on Athena's face. The second was that, with two exceptions, all members of the Olympian Council were seated...waiting. Ares automatically glanced at each of them trying to decide if they would side with or against him. 

Athena - She's possibly side with him. She certainly looked worried. 

Poseidon - He'd probably side against him merely on principle. 

Hades - Another possible ally. In fact, he looked like he had something sneaky up his sleeve. 

Hestia - It didn't matter. Her power was negligible in any case. 

Apollo - He could go either way. Not for the first time, Ares tried to read his half-brother's expression...and failed. 

Aphrodite - Someone else who could go either way. Like Athena, she had a worried look on her face; but Ares doubted it was out of concern for him. 

Hermes - Ares doubted even the Herald knew what he'd do next. He just wished those damned snakes on Hermes' staff would be silent for a while. 

Artemis - The Goddess of the Hunt sat almost motionless as though not really a part of the gathering. 

Hesphaestus - He was frowning at Ares. They'd never been particularly close, but Ares knew the God of the Forge would at least listen. 

Ares accomplished this all in the space of a few seconds. He folded his arms against his chest in at attitude of patience. It fooled no one. 

**"YOU WERE WARNED, ARES!"**

Ares tensed his hand finding the hilt of his sword. "I said I would wait until the enemy was revealed." Ares' words were directed towards the Council rather than the booming voice. "I know who the enemy is." 

**"TRAITOR!"**

Zeus materialized across the open space from Ares. 

Anger flashed in Ares' dark eyes then he tilted his head to one side in puzzlement. 

Taking advantage of Ares' hesitation, Zeus threw a massive thunderbolt which struck the God of War in the chest. 

Ares flew backwards crashing into the white marble wall behind which the Gods gathered. He fell to one knee his left hand clutching his chest. He was dimly aware of Apollo's startled face just above him before another thunderbolt came flying towards him. 

**"I CHALLENGE YOU, ARES! YOU WILL NO LONGER BE GOD OF WAR!"**

Ares rolled to his left even as Apollo jumped away from him. The thunderbolt missed Ares and shattered the marble wall that had stood between the two gods. 

Ares' sword was in his hand even as he rolled to his feet. He ruthlessly repressed the pain in his chest as the tingling spread to his arms. 

"Zeus!" Poseidon's voice rang in the sudden stillness. The echoes of the deep sea sounded in his voice even as his blue eyes swirled in puzzlement. "You cannot deprive Ares of his godhood without the presence of the entire Council." He paused for effect. "And since Hera has not been replaced..." 

"Hera is here." 

Despite himself, Ares turned his eyes from Zeus to see his mother join the other Gods. She smiled, seemingly at ease, ignoring the gasps and stunned looks of the others. 

"Dear Ares," Hera purred. Her green eyes froze into ice. "You should have tried harder to release me...and not joined with my enemies!" 

_'No help there'_ , Ares ruefully conceded. Too late, he saw Aphrodite's baby-face change to horror. Ares' instinctively threw himself to one side desperately trying to avoid the thunderbolt racing towards him. He cried out as it seemed his left leg shattered. 

Grimly pushing himself to his feet, Ares couldn't ignore the pain shooting through his leg warring with the pain in his chest and arms over which hurt the most. Baring his teeth, he raised his sword and lunged at Zeus. 

Aphrodite screamed as Zeus allowed Ares' glittering sword to impale him. Even Ares stood in shocked silence as Zeus smiled at him. 

**"He's not Zeus!"** Ares yelled even as Zeus released a thunderbolt point-blank at Ares' chest. 

Ares inhumanly howled as he flew across the room cracking his head on the damaged marble wall. He crumpled in front of Hera who stared down at him with her cold smile. As he lost consciousness, Ares realized two things. 

First, he'd lost his grip on his sword...and felt his power draining from him. Zeus was now pulling that same sword from his chest and holding it triumphantly in front of him. 

Second, the other Gods were yelling and disappearing. He felt someone wrap their arms around him....Athena?...and screamed as the pain of his injuries finally reached his brain. 

There was a flash of light as Zeus took Ares' power into himself. **NOW WE ARE WAR! NOW WE RULE! THANOK IS VICTORIOUS!**

Hera's high-pitched peal of laughter echoed the booming voice. 

When the light disappeared, only Hera and Thanok remained. Hera saw the power radiating from Zeus' eyes and smiled. "They’ve all fled," she calmly noticed. Then she saw the pool of blood where Ares had lain. Her lips curved into a wider smile. 

"It does not matter." Thanok experimentally flexed his fingers around the hilt of the ornate Sword of War. "They will obey or be destroyed." 

Hera slowly stepped from behind the marble wall. "How long will you be able to keep Zeus' form?" she asked. 

"Long enough to absorb Ares' power," Thanok assured her. His red eyes bore into her green ones. "And then I will seek Iolaus." 

Hera laughed. "And then Hercules will be destroyed." 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hercules grabbed Iolaus' arm swinging him out of the way of a falling tree. The wind whipped his hair into his face stinging his cheeks. "We've got to find shelter!" he yelled. 

Iolaus glanced at the blood red sky streaked with green and black. "I've never seen a sky like that!" he yelled back. He absently brushed his curly hair out of his eyes only to have the wind whip it back. 

They both flinched as an orange streak of lightning cut across the sky. The resulting boom of thunder was so loud that Iolaus covered his ears.  
Hercules pushed his way through the windswept bushes. There were caves nearby. He hoped they were unblocked from the falling trees not to mention uninhabited. 

A lightning bolt struck a nearby tree sending a large limb hurtling in their direction. Iolaus threw himself against his friend's back sending them both to the ground as the tree limb slashed across the empty space over their prone bodies. The two exchanged worried looks even as they struggled to their feet. 

Bracing against the stiff wind, Hercules grabbed Iolaus' vest and staggered forward. Iolaus clutched Hercules' tunic as he felt the wind almost lift him off his feet. 

"There!" Hercules shouted a few minutes later. 

Iolaus squinted at the cave opening Hercules indicated. "Hope nobody's home!" he shouted with a grin. 

Hercules grimly nodded even as he started forward. He stopped as Iolaus pulled away and leaned down. "What are you doing?" he demanded. 

"Firewood!" Iolaus began filling his arms with pieces of wood that were rolling from the wind. 

Hercules bit back a retort and began gathering larger pieces. After a few moments, he saw the increasing fury of the wind drive Iolaus to his knees. "Enough!" he shouted staggering towards his friend. 

His arms full of wood, Iolaus scrambled to his feet and followed Hercules to the cave. 

Both men fell to their knees as they reached the safety of the cave. The wood they'd gathered clattered to the floor as they gasped for air. Iolaus sprawled on his back as Hercules sat with his back to the rocky side of the cave. The flashes of orange lightning increased in frequency until Hercules had to look away. 

"Do you think this is part of Dahok and Thanatos?" Iolaus asked without opening his eyes. 

Hercules caught his breath. "I don't know," he admitted. 

"Ares said they were coming for me," Iolaus quietly continued. 

Hercules instinctively looked outside. "They can come," he coldly answered. "They won't succeed." 

"Promise me that." 

Hercules turned his head to see Iolaus staring at him. He studied his friend's determined face and the fear lurking in Iolaus' eyes. "I promise," he calmly answered. 

It was Iolaus' turn to study his friend. "No matter what," he pressed sitting up. 

Hercules' eyes widened, and he quickly look away. "Don't ask..." he began. 

"I am asking!" Iolaus angrily interrupted. He took a deep breath startled at the sudden rush of fear. "In the name of all we've shared and been to one another, Herc! Promise you'll see me dead before they take me!" He saw the demi-god's jaw clench as Hercules fought down his own panic. "I know what I'm asking," Iolaus continued in a softer voice. He moved to kneel next to his friend. "And I know I'm selfish to ask. But I can't trust anyone else."  
He took a deep breath. "I can't go through that again, Herc," he whispered. 

_'Neither can I.'_ Hercules closed his eyes fighting to keep his own control from slipping. He couldn't do what Iolaus asked. _'But if I can't, who will? And, if worst comes to worst, doesn't Iolaus deserve better than to be remembered as Dahok's tool? Doesn't Iolaus deserve better than to have all his heroic deeds forgotten?'_

"I'm sorry," Iolaus whispered his voice full of misery. 

"Don't be." Hercules opened his eyes. He took a deep breath and came to a quick decision. "I promise, Iolaus." He put a hand on his friend's arm and tried to smile. "But you won't mind if I try everything else first?" 

Iolaus stared into his best friend's eyes drawing strength from what he saw there. He nodded in silent gratitude. Then he moved away to begin building a fire. 

Hercules looked back at the cave entrance where the orange lightning continued to spear the sky. He hoped Iolaus hadn't seen more than Hercules' acceptance of his request. He glanced back at his friend who seemed calm and satisfied. Staring back at the lightning, Hercules frowned. There was more than one promise he meant to keep. 

An unearthly scream shocked both men into paralyzation. The scream seemed to surround them sounding worse than the torments of the worst damned soul in Tartarus. 

"Gods," Iolaus breathed when the scream finally died away. "What was that?" 

"I don't know," Hercules reluctantly admitted. "But it can't be good." He glanced outside. "At least the lightning's stopped." 

Iolaus glanced outside as well. Hercules was right although the wind seemed to have increased in its intensity. 

There was a glimmer of light behind them. Hardly before Iolaus could react, Hercules had jumped to his feet and stood between Iolaus and the light. 

Iolaus grimaced in irritation not only at his friend's action but at his own silent relief of that action. 

"Hermes," Hercules breathed in relief. Then he took another look at the Herald. "Hermes?" 

Peering around Hercules, Iolaus saw the Herald's features were strained. "Are you alright?" he asked. 

"You both need to come with me. Now." Hermes' eyes anxiously looked around the cave trying to peer into the shadows. "All Hades has broken loose." 

"What's going on?" Hercules demanded even as he picked up their packs, and Iolaus threw dirt on the fire. "Where are we going?" He paused. "Where's Ares?" 

"We're going someplace safe." Hermes' eyes flickered nervously from side to side. "I hope. As for Ares...I think he's dying." 

_Be careful of people who look not straight at you. The keeper of time is blind. Stevie Nicks_


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But why me to begin with?" Iolaus pressed. "Is there something wrong with me? Is there something evil deep down inside me that calls to them?" "No!" Hercules firmly answered. "I don't know about Thanatos but Dahok didn't care which warrior was sacrificed. It just happened to be you." He put a hand on Iolaus' arm. "There is no evil inside you, Iolaus...only good."

_True courage is not the absence of fear. But the willingness to walk through it._

_When you've come to the conclusion things can't possibly get any worse, you will be proven wrong. (3rd Rule of Chisholm's Laws of Human Interaction)_

Hermes brought them to one of Artemis' temples. They curiously looked around noting the frenzied activity by the priestesses and acolytes. Artemis herself was managing to talk to three different acolytes at the same time. She saw Hermes and pointed to a doorway. 

"What's going on?" Hercules repeated as they followed the Herald. 

Hermes hesitated. "You'll be safe here." He tried to inject a light tone in his voice. "But you'd better wait for Athena to explain." 

The two heroes exchanged a quick look. "Ares mentioned Dahok and Thanatos," Iolaus grimly said. 

Hermes gave him a concerned look. "I was hoping you didn't know," he admitted with an apologetic look. "I really don't think any of us are safe for very long." 

They entered a back room where they were surprised to see Asclepius bending over someone lying in a bed. He was quietly giving orders to his assistants who moved with grim purpose. 

Hercules caught a glimpse of a battered face and sniffed scorched flesh. From the amount of bloodied linen, whoever it was lay on the bed badly injured. Hercules frowned and glanced at Hermes. "Ares?" he asked. 

Iolaus gasped as Hermes sadly nodded. "He actually looks a little better than when I left," he admitted. 

"Better?" Iolaus shook his head. Before he could continue, Artemis jointed them. 

"Hermes, you need to get going," she quietly advised. "Be safe." 

Hermes flashed a familiar grin at Iolaus. "I'll be back," he promised before disappearing. 

"Forgive him," Artemis drily suggested. "He's not himself." 

"Yeah, he's really restrained," Iolaus agreed. 

"Dahok?" Hercules asked gesturing towards the bed. 

Artemis hesitated. "Yes and no," she finally answered. She saw his exasperated look. "I know you hate riddles, Hercules, but I don't know all the story myself." She stiffened as Asclepius joined them. "How is he?" 

"If he survives the loss of blood...if he survives the shock..." Asclepius shrugged. "He's stubborn." 

"But...he's a god," Iolaus interrupted. "This is Ares. Right? God of War?" 

Asclepius glanced at Artemis who nodded. 

"Not any longer," the Healing God answered. "Ares is now as mortal as you. He's no longer the God of War." He turned back to the bed. "I'll stay with him." 

"Good." Artemis turned to Hercules who stood silently staring at Ares' unconscious body. "I could use your help, Hercules. I'd prefer that neither of you leave the temple until we know more." 

Hercules nodded then followed the Goddess back to the main chamber. Frowning, Iolaus followed a few steps behind. 

"We're all trying to protect as many of our temples and followers as we can in case of attack," Artemis explained. "If you can help here, I can check on some of the other temples. Hermes is contacting as many of the Gods as he can. I promised to check on his temples as well." 

"We'll do what we can," Hercules promised. 

Artemis smiled and squeezed his hand. "Sophia will explain what needs to be done." She nodded to one of her priestesses then turned back to Iolaus. "I will see your family safe to Corinth. The city is dedicated to both Hestia and Poseidon. Under their protection, Corinth should be safe...for a while." 

"Thank you," Iolaus nodded. "Please tell them I'll be safe." 

Artemis caught the slight change of expression in Hercules' eyes. 

"Be safe, Artemis," the demi-god requested before she could speak. "Considering what's happened to Ares..." 

"None are safe, Hercules, until Thanok is destroyed," Artemis gravely answered. She vanished with a sprinkle of gold and green energy. 

"Thanok?" Iolaus glanced at Hercules who shrugged. 

"C'mon." Hercules hoped his voice was calmer than his thoughts. "Let's see what we can do to help." 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two days later, Asclepius grudgingly allowed Ares to walk to Artemis' reception chamber. It was now serving as a council chamber. For it seemed the gods were at war. 

Hercules and Iolaus also sat at the oak table. Many of the acolytes and priestesses had left during the last two days leaving the temple somewhat empty and quiet. 

Hermes, having spent the last two days traveling between the various gods and temples, looked as exhausted as he felt. Yet, he managed to sit closely next to Iolaus with an exaggerated leer. 

Hercules heard Iolaus hiss under his breath at the Herald. Whatever Iolaus hissed brought a laugh from Hermes who then sat upright...but didn't move away. 

Hercules saw Apollo and Athena approach with Artemis. "The others?" he quietly asked. 

"Poseidon and Hades are guarding their realms. Aphrodite and Hephaestus are safe in one of Hephaestus' mountains," Hermes answered. He suddenly giggled. "Don't be surprised if Hades shows up, though. He took Persephone with him when he left Olympus. So naturally, he had to take Demeter as well. And Demeter is giving him fits. He might prefer facing Thanok to his mother-in-law." He saw Iolaus' pained expression. "I'm sorry," he sincerely apologized. "I forgot." 

"Easy for you to say," Iolaus muttered. He saw the hurt look on Hermes' face and relented. "It's okay. You're tired." 

"Yes," Hermes sighed letting his head fall onto his chest. "So very tired." He peeked from the corner of his eyes to see if Iolaus was sympathetic. 

"That's enough, Hermes," Apollo quietly interrupted. 

Hermes started to argue but saw Ares and Asclepius approaching. "Are you well enough to be here, Ares?" he asked. 

"Of course, he's not!" Asclepius snapped. "But you try telling him that!" 

Hermes' eyes widened when Ares glared at him. The Herald suddenly became very interested in examining his staff. 

Athena silently stared at Ares. Some message passed between them as Ares stiffly sat. 

"If I were you, Athena, I'd be very careful," Ares advised. "Thanok may decide the position of Goddess of War is expendable." 

Athena coolly smiled. "Possibly," she admitted. "Not all the gods are siding with us." 

Ares curtly laughed. "Discord always did have delusions of grandeur," he admitted. "But I doubt Thanok is impressed by Wisdom." 

Asclepius sighed. "Remember what I've told you, Ares," he advised. "I need to be going." 

"My temples are at your disposal," Apollo coolly advised. "Thanok is not strong enough to attack me directly." 

"I would," Ares pointed out. "Never discount the element of surprise.": 

"Hermes, you get some rest," Asclepius advised. 

"I'd love to," Hermes sighed. "I just need someone to work out those kinks and knots." He winked playfully at Iolaus. 

"Gods!" the hunter muttered under his breath edging closer to Hercules. 

"Be safe, Asclepius," Artemis smiled as the Healer God slowly faded from sight. 

They sat for a moment in silence. Then Hercules looked at the assembled gods. "What happened?" 

Athena looked at Ares who shrugged. "The best place to start is at the beginning," she decided. "Before you and Iolaus destroyed Dahok, he splintered   
parts of his essence, leaving them scattered all over the world. Whether he did this as a means of assuring his survival or as part of his original plan, we just don't know." 

"Ares said a piece of Dahok managed to merge with part of Thanotos' essence," Hercules recalled. 

"How?" Iolaus hadn't intended for his voice to be so harsh. 

Athena returned his stare with solemn gravity. "You and Ares know more about Dahok than we do, Iolaus."   
Iolaus glared at Ares who shrugged again. 

"Who knows?" Ares answered. "As I told Hades, Dahok is a different sort of god so it stands to reason he'd have a different sort of power. Then again, perhaps that would happen to any god who was destroyed." 

"You mean, there's a chance that even if we destroy this...Thanok...he could splinter again and survive?" Iolaus exclaimed. "It'll never end!" 

"It will end with the Hinds Blood Dagger," Apollo answered. 

Hercules frowned as the gods stared at him. "Iolaus and I can get it," he finally admitted. 

"We're getting ahead of ourselves," Athena cautioned. "Continue, Ares." 

Ares snorted. "I discovered what was happening when some of my devotees began turning away." For a few seconds, Ares happily dwelled on the punishments he would inflict on those traitors. Then he scowled as reality intruded. "I went to Hades, who, of course, didn't believe me." His voice hardened. "So I went to the Olympian Council. They didn't believe me either." 

Hercules' eyes flickered to the other gods. Hermes was studying his staff. Artemis' eyes flashed in anger, but she remained silent. Athena calmly met Ares' eyes. 

"I believe you know why," Apollo angrily replied. He was surprised when Ares coldly laughed. 

"This is pointless," Athena interrupted. 

"Perhaps." Ares' dark eyes met hers for a moment. "Zeus forbade any interference. He wasn't convinced there was a danger." He shrugged again. "I should have known then and there he wasn't Zeus." 

**"WHAT?!"** Hercules shouted. 

"When you rescued us from the other world, the Zeus of that world managed to prevent Father from returning," Athena explained. "He returned in place of our Zeus." 

"Herc, I thought you said that Zeus was crazy." Iolaus looked at his friend. 

"That's what I was told," Hercules admitted. He glanced at the others. "Nobody realized this Zeus was crazy?" 

"The shift between the world plus our imprisonment had a draining effect on some of us. Zeus was one of those who went into seclusion after our return." Apollo's quicksilver eyes studied Ares who smiled in silent satisfaction. 

"Dahok used that time to connect with Thanatos," Artemis continued. "Then they allied with...Zeus." 

Hercules nodded. "Makes sense," he admitted. "They could plan in safety." He glanced at Ares. "How did you know they were coming for you?" 

"Why else specifically target my followers?" Ares' dark eyes flashed. "It was the only scenario that made sense." He stared at the gods. "And Thanok did come for me." 

Iolaus wanted to snidely ask him how that felt but decided it was wiser to keep silent. He almost grinned when he felt Hercules relax as though the demi-god had expected the hunter to blurt out what he was thinking. 

"When I was called to Olympus, Zeus had called the entire Olympian Council," Ares continued. "But he didn't appear until just before he attacked me.   
That's when I knew he wasn't Zeus." He paused. "Thanok had possessed him. And beat me." The words hung in the air. 

"You were fighting the equivalent of three gods," Hermes gently pointed out. 

"He beat me," Ares snarled at the Herald. 

"But...if Thanok's possessing this other Zeus...he won't want me," Iolaus stammered. He waited for the others to agree. "Right?" 

"You're not that lucky," Ares scoffed. "Not even Thanok can possess another God for long. He'll need a mortal body. Yours." 

"You don't know that!" Hermes angrily challenged. 

"Want to bet?" Ares smoothly replied. 

Artemis took a deep breath. "You should also know Thanok has released Hera," she added. 

"Hera!" Iolaus angrily pounded the table with his fist. "Great! Just great! Dahok! Thanatos! Hera! And a crazy Zeus!" He glared at the Olympians. "Anything else?! Mutated hydras?! Blood-sucking dragons?!" 

"Easy, Iolaus," Hercules murmured putting a hand on his arm. 

Iolaus angrily jerked his arm free and glared at his friend. "I'm the one they're coming for! Not you!" He barely registered the look of pain on his friend's face as he stormed away. 

"He's right, Hercules," Apollo quietly spoke. "He has reasons to be angry." 

"I know that!" Hercules snapped as he stood to follow Iolaus. 

"Maybe you should let him calm down," Hermes tentatively suggested. 

"We'll finish this when we come back," Hercules angrily replied. He heard Ares' quiet laugh and resisted the urge to smash his fist into his face.   
He found Iolaus standing just outside the temple doors. "Iolaus?" he quietly asked. 

"I need some fresh air," the hunter snapped not turning around. 

"I know," Hercules calmly replied. "But Artemis was right. It may not be safe outside the temple." 

_'Safe? When have I ever been safe?'_ Iolaus felt his friend's concern and sat on the top step. "I won't go anywhere," he promised. "Go back to them and make your plans." He knew he sounded childish. 

"That's not fair!" Hercules snapped. 

"I know," Iolaus half-whispered after a moment. He drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "I'm sorry, Herc. You're not like them. You never have been." He hesitated. "It just that everyone was so...calm...unemotional...even you." He smiled in an effort to take the sting from his words. "Well, except Ares. I don't think he's very calm." 

Hercules grunted and sat next to his friend. After a few moments, he quietly spoke. "I'm not going to say I know how you feel because I don't. But I'm scared, too, Iolaus. This affects me as well." He stared at the setting sun. "You said you couldn't go through that again." He paused. "I can't either." 

Iolaus turned his head to study his friend. "I'm sorry," he finally apologized. 

"For what?" Hercules asked in surprise. 

The hunter hesitated then shrugged. "For all of it," he finally answered. "Why me, Herc? Why do they want me?" 

"Dahok has possessed you," Hercules reasoned. "Maybe it would be harder with someone they didn't have a connection with." 

"But why me to begin with?" Iolaus pressed. "Is there something wrong with me? Is there something evil deep down inside me that calls to them?" 

"No!" Hercules firmly answered. "I don't know about Thanatos but Dahok didn't care which warrior was sacrificed. It just happened to be you." He put a hand on Iolaus' arm. "There is no evil inside you, Iolaus...only good." 

After a moment, Iolaus nodded. "Sorry I got mad in there." He took a deep breath. "I've got to keep a clear head." 

"We, Iolaus," Hercules corrected with a smile. "We're in this together, remember?" 

Iolaus nodded. "Herc, I'm sorry I asked you..." 

Hercules was grateful to hear someone cough behind them. He didn't want Iolaus continuing that conversation. 

"We could use your suggestions on how to proceed," Hermes diplomatically interrupted. 

Hercules glanced at Iolaus who grinned. "Sure, Hermes," he agreed as he stood. "We're coming." 

"Well, that's not fair," Hermes pouted. 

Iolaus turned and hissed something over his shoulder that caused the Herald first to choke then laugh. 

The others watched silently as they retook their seats. 

"I assume that storm a few days ago was a manifestation of your battle with Zeus?" Hercules glanced at Ares. 

Ares nodded. "Thanok, in addition to his own powers, now has mine. And, as long as he controls Zeus' body, he has those powers as well." 

"How long can he stay in Zeus' body?" Hercules asked. From the corner of his eye, he worried at Iolaus' carefully neutral expression. 

Athena shrugged. "Not for long," she answered. "He's already held it for two days. If he says in possession for very long, Zeus' madness would start to affect him." 

Iolaus resisted the urge to laugh. A crazy Thanok with Ares powers and Zeus' madness. Why not? 

"Possibly another three days," Apollo offered. "Possibly less." 

"Probably less," Ares argued. 

"Then he comes for me," Iolaus flatly added. 

"Or someone," Hermes gently corrected. "But most likely you." He sounded very sorry. 

"First things first," Ares briskly interrupted. "We need to get our Zeus back. He's the only one who can challenge Thanok and force him from this other Zeus' body." 

"I don't suppose we could give our Zeus the Hinds Blood Dagger and let him kill Thanok?" Iolaus suggested. 

"A god can't kill another god," Hermes gently reminded him. "Zeus' rule." 

Iolaus gave Hercules a weak smile. "Can't blame a guy for trying," he tried to joke. 

Ares snorted. "First, we get our Zeus back. He forces Thanok out of the other Zeus' body. That Zeus gets sent back to his world....or wherever. Thanok possesses Iolaus. The Hinds Blood Dagger kills Thanok." He glanced at an openly angry Hercules. "I presume that's when you confront Hades to get Iolaus back," he finished with false politeness. 

Iolaus put a restraining hand on Hercules' arm. "Of course," he cheerfully answered. 

"This bickering is nonsense!" Artemis snapped. "I know how you feel, Ares, but..." 

"Do you?" Ares' voice was silky cold. "When were you ever mortal?" He let her silence hang in the air for a few moments. "Everything wasn't taken from you! You weren't left to fight alone! So if I choose to be bitter, it will take someone much better than you, Artemis, to stop me!" 

_'And our presence here isn't helping'_ , Hercules realized. 

Apollo carefully changed the subject. "We need to devise a way to make Zeus return to his world once Father defeats Thanok. Because Thanok will only leave his body voluntarily once he knows Zeus is defeated." 

"If there's a way to do that, it will be found in that Zeus' world," Athena agreed. She glanced at Hercules. "Perhaps your jester friend could help." 

"His name is Iolaus," Hercules automatically corrected. He saw his partner's slow grin. This is going to get confusing. "He married Nautica, Triton's daughter." 

"Hermes, find Triton and get his help in locating this...Iolaus," Athena ordered. "Arrange to meet Hercules and...Iolaus. Find out from Aphrodite how to change him from merman to man to make it easier to meet." She instinctively took a deep breath. "Hercules, Iolaus, and Ares will go to this other world. Hermes will open a portal." 

"No!" 

Both Hercules and Ares protested at the same time. They eyed each other warily. Both Hermes and Iolaus restrained the urge to giggle. 

"Yes," Athena firmly answered. "Now is not the time for your petty squabbling. It's entirely possible both Thanok and Hera will know when Hermes open as the portal. We will try to give them something else to think about when that happens." She fixed her eyes on Ares. "You need to be elsewhere if you plan on retaking your sword and power later. They will make you an immediate target if you're here." She looked at Hercules. "You might need Ares' abilities as a strategist and warrior." Somehow she managed to look at both of them at the same time. "This is going to be brutal and bloody. I'd prefer to keep the casualties to a minimum. You two can fight later." 

Hercules turned to look at Iolaus who calmly looked back at him. After several seconds of silence, Hercules turned to Athena. "For now," he agreed. "But there's no way Ares gets the Hinds Blood Dagger." He looked at Ares. "Ever." 

Ares ironically smiled back. 

"And there's no way you'll use Iolaus as bait for Thanok," Hercules stressed. 

They were startled by Ares' almost hysterical laughter. "I can't take any more of this," he finally sputtered. He leveraged himself to his feet. "Maybe one of you can make him understand." He turned and limped out of the room. 

"Understand what?" Hercules angrily snapped. 

"It doesn't matter if I'm bait or not," Iolaus quietly answered. "Dahok...Thanatos...Thanok. Whatever you want to call him...he's coming for me no matter what. I don't need to be dangled out as bait. I'm already bait." He stared at the Olympians. "Isn't that right?" 

"Yes," Apollo gently answered. "And it gives me no pleasure to say that." He regard Iolaus with a mixture of compassion and sadness...an expression that drew a glare from Hermes. 

"I'm sorry," Athena quietly added. 

"Yeah," Iolaus heavily sighed. "Everybody's sorry." 

"I'd rather have Xena and Gabrielle with us," Hercules argued. 

"We'll need them to draw attention away from your use of the portal." Athena shook her head. 

"And they will give hope to the mortals who will soon be fighting," Artemis added. 

Hercules started to argue but felt Iolaus' hand on his arm. 

"Let it go, Herc," Iolaus advised with a grin. "It's nothing you can change." He cocked his head to one side. "Besides, we got it covered. Right?" 

Hercules was aware of the questioning looks of the gods. "Right," he nodded. 

When it was apparent neither Hercules nor Iolaus would explain, Hermes stood. "I'll go find Triton." With the snakes on his staff hissing in protest, the Herald disappeared in a flash of silver light. 

"Is it safe to go outside?" Iolaus asked with a deep sigh. "I'm going crazy in here." 

"My protection does not extend very far," Artemis admitted. "It would not be safe to leave the temple grounds." 

"Good enough!" Iolaus' blue eyes danced in anticipation. "You coming?" He glanced at Hercules. "In a while." Hercules glared at Athena. "I want to talk with Athena first." 

Iolaus glanced from Hercules to Athena then decided to take his chances outside the temple. Artemis and Apollo also decided not to be a part of the discussion and disappeared in bursts of energy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you certain you wish to do this?" The goddess stared at her companion with concern. "Once you begin, the process cannot be reversed." 

"I know." The god looked at her with sad patience. "But you can see as well as I what will happen. We...I cannot allow this to occur." 

"You are the one who will be sacrificing everything. Everything. You are braver than I, my friend." The goddess lowered her head. 

"Not as brave as they." The god nodded towards Artemis' temple. He could see Iolaus walking down the steps towards the nearby garden. "I only hope what we do will not make it worse." 

The goddess nodded. "We can only do what we can." She gave the god next to her another chance. "Are you ready?" 

To her surprise, the god nodded without hesitation. "I only hope you are able to do what is necessary...afterwards." 

"We can only do what we can." The goddess gave him a sad smile. "But I will do all that is possible to succeed." 

"Thank you." The god squeezed her hand. "Now hurry. We don't have long." 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hercules waited until he and Athena were alone. "I'm not sacrificing Iolaus," he firmly stated. "And Ares will try to do just that if he has the chance." 

Athena slowly sighed. "There is a reason Ares deals more with war than I," she admitted. "He can accept necessary casualties." 

"Iolaus is not a necessary casualty!" Hercules angrily shouted. 

Athena sighed again. "Thanok possesses Zeus. We cannot defeat him without Father. That means none of us can use the Hinds Blood Dagger until Thanok releases Zeus. When Thanok is forced from Zeus' body, he will almost certainly come for Iolaus." She coolly observed Hercules' angry glare. "If he does not take Iolaus, he will take another mortal. Is Iolaus' life more important than anyone else's?" 

"Yes!" Hercules doggedly snapped. 

"And how many other lives are worth Iolaus'?" Athena relentlessly prodded. When he refused to answer, she slowly stood. "If Thanok takes another mortal, many of them will die before we can locate him. How many lives are you willing to sacrifice to save Iolaus?" Hercules refused to look at her as she walked around the table. Standing behind him, Athena slowly rested her hands on his shoulders. "We will do all we can to reclaim Iolaus," she quietly promised. 

"If Iolaus is possessed by Thanok when the Hinds Blood Dagger is used, can he be reclaimed?" Hercules' voice was full of anguish. "Iolaus will be destroyed as well, won't he?" 

"I honestly don't know," Athena quietly admitted. "But we will do all we can to reclaim him. I promise you, my brother." 

Hercules slowly stood. He looked at his half-sister with ice in his blue eyes. "The gods help you if you don't," he quietly warned. 

Athena watched as he left the temple. Her grey eyes flickered to one side as she saw a shadow move. 

"Can he be trusted to do it?" Ares asked stepping into the light. 

Athena studed him for a moment. "He will do what is necessary," she finally answered. "As will Iolaus." She stared into Ares' dark eyes. "As will you." 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hercules sat on the temple steps for a long time to get himself under control before going to find Iolaus. He finally found the hunter staring into a pond close to the edge of the temple grounds. The silver cast of the rising moon was eerily reflected in the still water. "Kinda close to the edge of the grounds, aren't you?" he tried to joke. 

Iolaus looked up in surprise then smiled. "All things considered, sitting here isn't so dangerous." His blue eyes twinkled. 

Hercules grinned in response at he sat next to his friend. He casually looked into the pond. "Must be something interesting in there the way you were staring." 

"Not really," Iolaus admitted. "Just thought I needed to get myself under control." He glanced at his friend. "I hate to admit it, but Ares is right. I'll have to be possessed by Thanok in order for the Hinds Blood Dagger to be used on him...to destroy him." Despite himself, he shuddered. "Just make sure it's done quickly. Give the dagger to Ares and then get it back from him when...it's done." 

"Iolaus..." Hercules began. 

"No," Iolaus interrupted. "I shouldn't have asked that of you. I'm sorry I asked it in the first place. I guess I just panicked." 

"You didn't panic," Hercules assured him. "You're just worried about what might happen." 

Iolaus nodded his blue eyes fixed on something in the distance only he could see. "I still am," he mused. 

"I made you a promise." Hercules put a hand on his friend's arm. "I mean to keep it. So don't worry about me." 

After a moment, Iolaus nodded. "But not before you try everything else. Right?" he grinned. 

"Right," Hercules admitted. "Glad we're in agreement about that." 

Iolaus chuckled. "Hey!" he said after a moment. "I just realized something." 

"Don't strain yourself," Hercules muttered stretching out on the ground. 

"I just realized I get to meet my twin!" Iolaus grinned at Hercules' expression. "The other Iolaus!" "Yeah," Hercules drily answered. "I can hardly wait." 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Late the next day, Hercules saw the former jester sitting on the beach staring out at the sea. Hermes had delivered them to the beach then disappeared. "Many many errands to run, you know," he grinned at Hercules. "Hopefully the diversion will be ready when you call." 

Ares and Iolaus just stood staring down at the figure who seemed oblivious to their arrival. 

"Another irritating blonde," Ares muttered in disgust. 

Hercules gave him a warning look then slowly headed towards the water. Iolaus hesitated then followed. 

The figure, hearing their approach, jumped to his feet with a nervous twitch. Then his face broke into a wide smile. "Hercules!" he shouted. 

"Hello, Iolaus," Hercules grinned. He chuckled as the smaller man hugged him closely. "It's good to see you again. How's Nautica?" 

"She's fine," Iolaus beamed. "She sends her love." He glanced past Hercules and his smile faltered. Slowly he stepped to one side and took a couple of steps towards Iolaus who had also stopped in surprise. 

The two men eyed each other with a mixture of surprise and trepidation. Each man recognized the familiar blonde hair...blue eyes...features so similar. They stole looks at their own hands before glancing at the others' hands. 

"Iolaus...meet Iolaus," Hercules said almost helplessly. 

"It's an honor." The former jester hesitantly held out his hand. 

Slowly the hunter shook his hand then grinned. "Gods, this is incredible!" 

"As if I didn't have enough to make my head ache," Ares grumbled. "Are we supposed to call both of you by the same name?" 

"Call me Io," the former jester suggested with a shy smile. "That's what Nautica calls me." He blushed slightly as Iolaus grinned. 

"You know, I remember this girl who once..." the hunter began. 

"Iolaus!" Hercules quickly interrupted. When the hunter innocently looked at him, he closed his eyes. "Not now." He ignored Iolaus' giggle. "How about we make camp?" he suggested. 

The two blondes walked ahead their voices low in conversation. Hercules stopped Ares as he began to follow. "Don't make trouble," he advised. "I don't need you along no matter what Athena says." 

"Why, brother, are you jealous or something?" Ares' dark eyes twinkled. "Afraid I'll put a damper on your little reunion party?" He shrugged. "Look on the bright side. You've already got a replacement buddy all lined up." 

Hercules grabbed Ares by the vest and jerked him close. "Ares.." he warningly began. 

"Herc! You coming?" 

Hercules glanced over his shoulder to see Iolaus staring at him in concern. "Sure, Iolaus," he grimly answered. "We'll be right there."   
Iolaus hesitated then nodded. He turned away and walked towards the campsite Io was building. 

"I mean it, Ares," Hercules quietly warned. "Don’t make trouble or hurt either of them." He paused. "Just remember. You're mortal now. And I will hurt you." 

"I'll keep that in mind," Ares hissed. "Trust me. I'm not forgetting anything." 

Io glanced up as Iolaus dropped to the sand with a sigh. "Are they fighting?" he hesitantly asked. 

"Most likely," Iolaus nodded with a grin. "Is this as...unreal to you as it is to me?" 

Io hung his head. "Yes," he mumbled. "But then I'm not a hero like you." He shyly glanced at his twin. 

"That's not what I've heard." Iolaus glanced over his shoulder as Hercules and Ares approached. "We'll talk later," he promised. 

Hercules was slightly surprised to see the two blondes giving each other identical grins. This was going to take some getting used to. 

Ares slowly eased to the ground favoring his injured left leg. He saw Io staring curiously. "Yes, I'm mortal and I'm hurt!" he snapped. "Any comments?" 

"Ummm...would you like some wine?" Io hesitantly held out a wineskin. "Triton sent it," he added when Ares stared at him. After a moment's silence, he set it in the sand between them. "I'll just...leave it here." He quickly turned away. 

"At least Triton has decent wine," Ares grumbled. He watched in silence as the other three made camp and prepared the food. Occasionally, he fingered the hilt of his sword, a gesture not lost on the others. 

When the food was ready, Io automatically handed a plate to Ares who accepted it as his due. Hercules, recalling how the former jester had tried to serve him when they'd returned from Io's world, frowned at Ares in silent warning. 

"Am I supposed to refuse it?" Ares innocently asked. "That would be exceptionally...rude, wouldn't it?" 

Iolaus could have sworn he heard Hercules' back teeth grinding in frustration. He raised his eyebrows in silent confusion as he handed Hercules a plate of food. 

Ares' dark eyes slowly moved from his plate...to Hercules...to Hercules' plate...and back to Hercules. Then he dissolved into ironic laughter at the slow flush appearing on the demi-god's face. 

Both blondes looked from Hercules to Ares then at each other. Iolaus shrugged and began eating. "So you married one of Triton's daughters, huh?" he grinned at Io. "How did that happen?" 

Io nervously glanced at Hercules and Ares who were glaring at one another. Slowly he told Iolaus of meeting and marrying Nautica. Eventually Hercules relaxed listening to Io's recollections. Ares stared into the darkness completely bored. 

As they finished eating, Hercules smiled at Io. "We appreciate you coming, Iola...Io." He grinned at Iolaus' smile. "How much did Hermes tell you?" 

"Quite a bit," Io admitted staring into the fire. "You know, he's an awfully nice person...at least he was to me." Fortunately, he didn't see the quick look Iolaus gave Hercules and the resigned nod the demi-god returned to his friend. "He said you're hoping to find something to force Zeus...my Zeus...my old Zeus back to my world...my old world." He looked up with a smile. "I've been thinking about it." 

Ares felt his eyes begin to glaze. 

"The only object that might help is the Chronos Stone," Io continued. 

Ares' eyes focused on the former jester. "The Chronos Stone allows time travel," he mused. "Is yours different?" 

"Time travel?" Io's blue eyes widened then he shivered. "That would be awful!" 

"That would depend on how it's used," Hercules slowly answered. "In our case, it saved my life when..." 

"Save the ancient history for your next reunion," Ares interrupted. He ignored Hercules' angry glare and turned to Io. "What does your Chronos Stone do?" 

Io nervously swallowed. "It allows one god to imprison another within the stone." His eyes flickered away from Ares. "If the Chronos Stone is destroyed, the imprisoned god is also destroyed. Unless another god is willing to take his place, the imprisoned god is trapped for all eternity." 

"That could work," Ares nodded as he settled back. 

Despite himself, Hercules felt a sudden rush of hope. "If one of the Gods could trap Thanok in the Chronos Stone, we wouldn't have to use the Hinds Blood Dagger." He stared at Iolaus. 

"Maybe," Iolaus slowly nodded. "But won't the Zeus of that world recognize the Stone? That means Thanok would recognize it." 

"It's still worth a try," Hercules decided. He glanced at Io. "Do you know where to find the Chronos Stone, Io?" 

"The gods agreed there was only one of them whom they all trusted to hold it in safety," Io explained. "The goddess, Callisto. Blessed be her name." 

"Callisto!?" Ares and Iolaus simultaneously shouted. 

"Blessed be her name?" Hercules echoed. 

Io looked up in surprise. "Yes," he gently smiled. "Callisto. She of purity and compassion." 

"Purity?" Iolaus looked stunned. 

"Compassion?" Ares roared in laughter. 

"Callisto?" Hercules frowned. 

Io looked from one to the next to the next. "Callisto is different here?" he asked. 

"You might say that," Hercules grinned. 

"Think of Discord with a real bad attitude," Ares coldly smiled as he settled back into the shadows. 

"How do we find Callisto?" Hercules asked. 

"She used to have many temples. But the Sovereign wanted the Chronos Stone." Io frowned lost in the memory of those dark days. "He destroyed her temples and vowed to see her dead when she refused to give it to him. Despite the rewards he offered, no one betrayed her. She told her followers not to put themselves in danger for her sake when the Sovereign began torturing and killing them. But no one betrayed her either to the Sovereign or to the Empress." 

"Were you a follower?" Hercules quietly asked. 

Io sadly shook his head. Even in the twilight, they saw tears glistening in his blue eyes. "I wasn't brave enough," he half-whispered. "I...I would have betrayed her." 

"No, you wouldn't," Hercules gently argued. "It's not in you to betray anyone." 

Ares, his face hidden in the shadows, rolled his eyes in disgust. 

Io gratefully smiled at Hercules. "I wouldn't know where to look for her," he continued in a shaky voice. "But since the Empress has been imprisoned, her temples might have been restored." 

"Then we start there," Hercules decided. He glanced at Iolaus with a slight smile. "I guess we need to call Hermes," he teased. He chuckled at his partner's groan. Glancing skyward, he called, "Hermes! Now!" 

The Herald arrived with an impressive show of silver energy. 

"Why not just announce to Thanok where we are?" Ares snapped. 

"He's busy," Hermes assured him with a grin. "You know, Xena is a very inventive woman." 

Ares, Hercules, and Iolaus all nodded at the same time...then scowled when they realized what they'd done. 

Hermes' sigh broke the serious mood. "You know," he murmured to Hercules. "Seeing the two of them together..." He looked at the two blondes as his voice trailed away. 

"Not now, Hermes," Hercules quickly interrupted. "And, by the way, leave Io alone. He doesn't understand you the way Iolaus does." 

"Iolaus understands me?" Hermes' eyes widened in glee. 

"He understands you," Hercules drily assured him. 

Iolaus' eyes narrowed as he saw Hermes' expression. He made a mental note to ask Hercules just what he'd told the Herald. 

"How soon can you open the portal?" Hercules asked. 

"Dawn," Hermes briskly replied. "By then everyone will be in place to give Thanok and Hera a headache." He eyed them seriously. "Despite all the planning, a lot of mortals are going to be hurt or die for this diversion. I hope you find what we need." 

"So do I," Hercules grimly nodded. "So do I." 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The campfire burned low in the dark night. Gentle waves lapped at the shoreline. Despite Hermes' promise their location was protected, Iolaus and Io kept the first watch. Later they would sleep while Ares and Hercules kept watch. _'Assuming we can sleep through the arguing'_ , Iolaus told himself. 

For now, the two blondes sat quietly talking while keeping watch over their sleeping companions. Iolaus found himself in the unusual postion of being admired by Io almost as much as the former jester seemed to admire Hercules. 

"How can you do it?" Io shyly asked. "I mean, be a hero every day? I knew I wasn't much better than a hindrance to Hercules, but you..." 

Iolaus was grateful the near pitch blackness hid his flush. "Wait a minute," he protested. "First of all, Herc and I have been friends since we were kids. We found our paths together. Naturally, we know how to fight together and make it look easy." He stared at his twin. "As far as you being a hindrance, Herc never said that. In fact, he said you were a hero just waiting to happen." 

"He's just being kind," Io stammered. "I'm no hero." 

"You're here, aren't you?" Iolaus pointed out. "You could have told Hermes what we needed to know and stayed underwater." He scanned the surrounding darkness. Not sensing anyone, he looked at this twin. "And..." he paused for effect. "You had the courage to leave what was known, however uncomfortable, and go to a completely unknown world. And...you did it more than once." He chuckled at Io's surprised expression. "That's courage." He glanced at his sleeping partner. "And you stayed by his side. Sometimes that's not always easy to do either." 

Io's head dropped in embarrassment. "I never thought of it like that," he admitted. "It would have been impossible if I'd tried to live up to your reputation. Hercules made me see I didn't need to do that." 

Iolaus grinned. "Considering some parts of my reputation, that was best," he teased. He saw Io's confused look and softly laughed. "It's best to make your own reputation." 

Io slowly nodded. After several moments of silence, he hesitantly looked at his twin. "How can you...Hermes said Thanok would possess you and someone would use the Hinds Blood Dagger and that would kill Thanok and you would die and..." His voice trailed off. "I'm babbling, aren't I?" 

Iolaus stared at his twin in shock. "Gods, I never even thought...my death could kill you." _'I can't allow that to happen. I need to...'_

Io quickly shook his head. "No, Hermes said that connection is broken," he assured him. "Something about your gods inhabiting my world." He shrugged. "I didn't understand it but he seemed very sure. After all, Hercules didn't die when the Sovereign died. And I didn't die when Dahok killed..."   
He lowered his head. "Sorry," he mumbled. 

Iolaus took a deep breath. "It's okay," he said with a relieved smile. "At least you'll be safe." 

Io stared at him. "I couldn't do it," he whispered. "That's why you're the hero." 

Iolaus uncomfortably shrugged. "I didn't ask for this," he reminded his twin. "And I don't have a choice. So I don't know how much of a hero I am about this." 

Io took a deep breath. "Do you think I could come with you?" He rushed the words as though afraid he wouldn't say them unless he spoke them quickly. "I might be able to help." 

Iolaus studied him for a moment. "Do you really want to go back?" he asked in surprise. 

"Oh, no!" Io vehemently shook his head. "It's just that..." He lowered his head again. "It doesn't matter." 

Iolaus tried not to smile. He knew he sometimes irritated Hercules with his cockiness...sometimes even on purpose. But Io's lack of self-worth must have driven the demi-god to almost pull out his hair in frustration. "It matters," Iolaus quietly replied. He stared into the darkness for a few seconds. "I don't have the right to ask you this," he began. He turned and saw the mixed emotions on Io's face. 

"I want to help," Io replied in a quiet voice. "I'm just afraid I won't do it right." 

Iolaus nodded. "Yeah, I know the feeling," he admitted. He fixed his twin with a deadly serious expression. "Are you sure?" 

Io stared at the other man then slowly took a deep breath. "Yes," he answered. 

"Listen to what I want and think about it," Iolaus advised. "Then answer me in the morning." He grinned. "You might change your mind." 

Hours later, Iolaus gently shook Hercules' shoulder. "Your turn," he yawned. 

Hercules rubbed his eyes as Iolaus flopped onto the sand next to him. He saw Io quickly dance back as Ares rolled to his feet his sword grasped in his hand. The former jester backed away and stretched out close to Iolaus. 

The half-brothers glared at each other in silence. Without speaking, they walked to opposite ends of the campsite. Hercules wasn't sure, but he thought he heard soft twin giggles.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The remaining hours of the night haunted Hercules. Being reunited with Io recalled the dark days between Iolaus' death and Io's journey to this world. He knew Ioalus had been prepared to sacrifice Hercules' life when he'd tried to kill the Sovereign and end his tyranny. He knew in many ways that action would have destroyed Iolaus. But he would have done it. Now Hercules coldly faced the idea of killing Iolaus for the greater good...and wasn't sure he could do it. Yet he couldn't allow the Hinds Blood Dagger in the hands of any of the gods. He just didn't trust them with it. 

For a split second, Hercules wanted to grab Iolaus and start running...to run as far and as fast as possible. The idea stunned him. 

_How many lives are you willing to sacrifice to save Iolaus?_

Hercules squeezed his eyes shut feeling the answer sear through his soul. 

_Why me to begin with? Is there something wrong with me?_

Hercules shook himself into alertness as he seemed to hear Iolaus' anguished voice even though he knew the hunter was sleeping.   
In the darkness with only the wind and waves as mournful witnesses, Hercules made his final plans and vowed Iolaus would see none of his concerns or doubts. The path his best friend was destined to walk would be hard enough on him. Hercules promised himself he wouldn't make it any harder. 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Io stared up at the dark sky feeling comforted by Iolaus' steady even breathing next to him. He pondered what Iolaus had asked of him. His twin had made it clear he didn't consider Io to be obligated in any way. Io knew he could say "no" and walk away in the morning free to return to Nautica. He knew neither Iolaus nor Hercules would fault him for it. But he would fault himself. This was his world now. 

Hercules said you were a hero just waiting to happen. 

Io wondered if he could make it happen. 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ares stared into the darkness. He was only partially amused to find his right hand clenching and unclenching as though forming an energy ball...an energy ball that he ached to throw at someone...anyone...anything. He didn't like being mortal. Even worse, he didn't like being forced to work with his despised half-brother and his mortal entourage. 

Ares winced as he moved his left leg hissing despite himself at the ache. To be honest, he didn't realize who he wanted revenge on the most...Thanok, Hera, or Hercules. Thanok and Hera for obvious reasons. Hercules for seeing him so...defenseless. 

Ares growled under his breath as he acknowledged the word...defenseless. He was the God of War, for Olympus' sake. 

_Ex-God of War. How much of a warrior are you without your divine powers?_

Ares took a deep breath to calm himself. He coldly grimaced at the small voice in his head. 

_How much indeed?_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sky had barely lightened to a deep blue when Hercules woke Io who sleepily yawned and opened his eyes. 

"It'll be dawn soon," Hercules began. "You need to..." 

"I'll start on getting some food ready. Can't start the day without it," Io smiled. "Waffles?" 

Hercules grinned despite himself. "That would be great, Io," he admitted. He glanced at the sleeping Iolaus. "Let him sleep a while longer."   
Io watched as Hercules passed a silent Ares on his way to the water. 

Ares slowly turned to look back at the campsite then he walked away in the opposite direction. 

Io sighed as he began building the fire. Once the wood was burning, he leaned over and touched Iolaus' shoulder. He yelped as the other man came awake knife in hand. He stared at his twin in shocked silence. 

Iolaus' blue eyes flickered from side to side before he relaxed. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Hercules should have warned you about this." 

"He said I should let you sleep." Io relaxed. "But...well, you said I should give you my answer this morning and I didn't think you'd want Her..." 

"Yeah," Iolaus nodded as he stretched. "I hate keeping secrets but..." he shrugged. 

"I'll do it, Iolaus," Io gently said. "I promise." 

Iolaus stared at his twin for a moment. "Despite everything that may happen?" he pressed. 

"No. Because of it," Io resolutely answered. 

After a few seconds' silence, Iolaus squeezed his twin's arm. "Thanks," he quietly said with a slight smile. "It makes this easier." 

Io silently nodded and turned back to the fire. They sat in comfortable silence until Hercules and Ares returned. Hercules saw Iolaus' interest in what Io was doing. "Pay attention, Iolaus," he grinned. "I've gotten to like waffles in the morning." 

"Like I'd go to this much trouble," Iolaus snorted as he stood. "We're not that much alike, you know." He heard Io's giggle as he walked away. 

Ares glanced at the slowly brightening day. "Won't be long." He coldly smiled at Hercules. "I wonder what Xena has planned?" 

Despite himself, Hercules smiled. "I'm sure it's memorable." 

"I wish I'd met the Xena of this world." Io carefully handed several waffles and some fruit from Iolaus' pack to both men. He saw Ares' doubtful look. "Or is she like Discord with a real bad attitude?" 

Ares' dark eyes glinted with amusement. "Be careful, little man," he smoothly advised. "You might get what you wish for." To his surprise, the former   
jester merely smiled and nodded. 

Hercules smiled not only in appreciation of the waffles he munched. "I still have fond memories of your cooking, Io," he grinned. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Iolaus returning. "Too bad you can't teach Iolaus how to cook." 

Iolaus gave him a scornful look. "I know how to cook," he argued. He looked at the waffles Io handed him and gingerly took a bite. "These are good!" he exclaimed. 

Hercules studied the sky for a few minutes. "I'll call Hermes," he decided as Io began smothering the campfire. "He'll make sure you get home, Io." 

Ares saw the two blondes exchange a quick glance and refrained from smiling. _I think there's going to be a crimp in your plans, dear brother.'_ He leaned against a nearby rock and folded his arms across his chest. 

"Uh, Herc, I thought it would be a good idea if Io came with us," Iolaus spoke up. 

"What?!" Hercules looked at his partner in surprise. 

"It was my idea," Io quickly interrupted. "I thought I could help." 

"You would be a help," Hercules assured him. "Especially in finding Callisto." He glanced at Iolaus. "Bur are you sure you want to go back?"   
Io silently nodded. 

"Why not?" Ares laughed. "After all, we wouldn't want Thanok to make a mistake and grab the wrong one, would we?" 

"That's enough, Ares!" Hercules ordered taking a step towards his half-brother. He stopped only when Iolaus put a restraining hand on his wrist. He exchanged a look with the hunter and relaxed. "Hermes!" he shouted. 

"About time." The voice came to them even before the Herald appeared. "Everyone is ready." He smiled. "Xena said not to worry. You know, she's really a most...." 

"Hermes," Hercules interrupted. "Not now." 

"Of course," Hermes agreed. He glanced at his staff. The snakes seemed to be hissing louder. He nodded to himself the playfulness gone from his   
features. 

Silently the others stood in front of him. Hercules exchanged a warning look with Ares over the top of Io's blonde head. 

"Now," Hermes breathed. A bolt of golden energy erupted from the staff causing the snakes to almost scream. "When you return, call for me!" he yelled over the howl of the wind. 

Hercules nodded. He grabbed a fistful of Io's shirt and guided him towards the portal. Iolaus and Ares silently followed. 

Hermes watched as they disappeared inside the portal which slowly shrank until it also disappeared. The Herald grunted in displeasure. "Hercules didn't have to take both of them. He could have left one with me." 

Far away, the Warrior Princess led the first assault against Thanok's troops. 

_I know who you are. I know what they call you. But I'm just like you. I'm on the hunt. Lynyrd Skynyrd ___


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callisto gently lay a hand on the child's cheek while speaking to the woman. After a few seconds, the woman gratefully nodded. The child had ceased whimpering and smiled as she was led away. Ares had the feeling this creature could endure the most depraved and horrific battlefield yet emerge unscathed pure and undefiled. The thought made him very uncomfortable.

  
_Show me a hero and I'll write you a tragedy. F. Scott Fitzgerald_  
  
_Never let your sense of morals prevent you from doing what is right. Salvor Hardin_  
  
  
  
The portal appeared just outside the town walls of the former Sovereign (and Empress') capitol. Iolaus stumbled on landing falling head first into the dirt.

Ares glared at him. "Tripping over your own feet?" he asked. 

Hercules glanced at his friend who was shaking his head as though dazed. "Iolaus, are you okay?" he asked. 

"Yeah." Iolaus sounded disgusted. "Just a little dizzy." He saw Hercules frown. "I'm okay." 

Hercules realized he was still holding onto Io's shirt and gently released it. 

The former jester was looking around with a mixture of fear and curiosity. When Hercules saw Io trying to shrink inside himself, he put a comforting hand on the smaller man's shoulder. 

Io took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders. He looked up at Hercules with a silent smile of gratitude then realized Hercules was waiting for him to take the lead. "Um...I guess we should check out the marketplace," he hesitantly offered. 

"Good idea," Hercules approved. "We probably should avoid the castle if possible until we know who's in charge." 

"Do you think it'll be a problem with people seeing the two of us together?" Io glanced at Iolaus. 

"Can't be helped. We need to stay together if possible." Ares surprised them with his quiet words. "Right now, we have no idea what's going on in our world. If Thanok manages to follow us, we can't afford to be separated." 

Hercules slowly nodded in agreement. To tell the truth, he didn't like the idea of being separated from either blonde. "Besides, someone might mistake me for the Sovereign and think he's come back to life," he smiled. 

Silently, they walked towards the marketplace. Io marveled that the ever-present guards at the town walls were absent. As they walked through the open gates, Io stopped. "They're tearing down the castle," he said in a shocked voice. 

The others looked to where Io pointed. Workers were busy removing stones from the massive structure. Others were busy hauling the stones away. Partially completed buildings made it evident where the castle stones were being used. 

"This is good, isn't it?" Iolaus looked at his stunned twin. 

"I guess whoever's in charge didn't like the castle," Hercules decided. 

To their surprise, Ares and Iolaus attracted more attention than the identical looks of the blondes. They'd almost gotten to the marketplace when Hercules realized why. He and Io carried no weapons. But Iolaus was carrying a sword and knife. Ares, of course, was armed to the teeth. "No weapons," he muttered. 

To his surprised, Ares nodded. His dark eyes flickered from side to side. "No weapons. No soldiers. No defenses to speak of." He half-smiled. "Either they're ripe for the plucking or they have a very powerful protector." 

_'Like a god'_ , Hercules grimly thought. "Let's just see what we can find out and quietly leave," he urged. 

Ares continued to eye his surroundings with a speculative air. 

"Iolaus!" 

Both blondes turned in the direction of the startled voice. 

"Falafel," Io smiled after a moment. 

Falafel, behind a fruit stall at the edge of the marketplace, looked surprised as he stared at both blondes. "I didn't know you had a twin," he said as they walked closer. 

"A kinsman," Io quickly explained. 

Falafel stared at Hercules, his eyes widening in more surprise. "You...you..." he exclaimed. 

"Falafel, be quiet!" Io hissed. 

"I suggest you do as you're told," Ares coldly murmured. He stood next to Falafel casually fingering the various fruits in the stall. His eyes, however, were cold and dark. 

"Sure, sure." Falafel flushed. "Hey, I don't want to cause any trouble. I'm just trying to make a living." He glanced at Io. "So...where did you disappear to?" 

Io shrugged uncomfortably. 

Hercules saw Falafel's eyes widen in speculation. He put a warning hand on Io's shoulder to silence him. He had the feeling Falafel dealt in more than fruit. Then he saw Falafel's eyes widen in pain. 

"You don't ask questions. You answer them." Ares' hand had closed around Falafel's wrist, his fingers digging into the pressure points. 

"You can't get away with this," Falafel stammered. 

"Make me angry, little man, and it won't matter to you," Ares grimly promised. He raised his eyebrows meaningfully. 

"Ares, stop it," Hercules ordered. 

"You're...you're that...war god from his world," Falafel suddenly remembered. 

"I'm your nightmare from his world," Ares corrected. 

"I think he gets the idea," Hercules cautioned. 

"Has Callisto's temple been reopened?" Io quickly asked. 

"If you want to call it a temple," Falafel shrugged his eyes on Ares. "Her followers have congregated at the Highland Meadows." 

"Anything else we want to know?" Ares asked staring back at Falafel. 

"Let him go, Ares," Hercules quietly ordered. "We're leaving." 

"Good," Falafel sighed in relief. "We don't need another god of war. If you're planning on taking on Cupid, do it out of town. The two of you will wreck everything here!" 

"So Cupid's protecting you, hmmm?" Ares' eyes twinkled. "That explains the lousy defenses." 

"Cupid's different here," Io explained. 

"Cupid is a pathetic pale imitation War God wanna-be," Ares hissed. He coldly smiled at Falafel. "But I can always use a smart man. Are you a smart man, Falafel?" 

"Very smart," Falafel assured him. He flinched from the look Ares gave him. "But not too smart," he amended. 

"Good." Ares released him and stepped back. "Keep your eyes open and your mouth shut. Two days from now, an...associate will contact you. He'll know if you've betrayed me. You'll either receive a handsome reward or he'll break your neck. Eventually." He paused. "Understand?" 

"Oh, yes," Falafel nodded. "Oh, yes." 

"Good." Ares stared at Falafel for another second his hand casually resting on the hilt of his sword. Then he turned and walked away. 

"Um...bye," Io quickly added before turning to follow. 

Iolaus glanced at Hercules as they followed. "Well, maybe he bought us a few days," he suggested. 

Hercules glanced over his shoulder at Falafel who visibly flinched at seeing the demi-god's eyes upon him. "I hope so," he sighed. 

"And that is how you deal with mortals!" Ares exulted once they'd left the city walls. 

"You're mortal," Iolaus stubbornly pointed out. 

Ares fixed him with a cold look. "Not forever," he promised. 

"Thanks for the lesson in Intimidation 101," Hercules said with a straight face. 

"You're welcome," Ares grinned. 

"How far to the Highland Meadows?" Hercules asked. 

"If we leave now, we should be there before dark," Io guessed. 

"We've got a stop to make first." Hercules paused. "It didn't look like those workers had gotten into the maze yet." 

"The Hinds Blood Dagger!" Io exclaimed. 

Ares snorted. "Don't plan on letting me know where the one in our world is, do you?" 

"Not on your life," Hercules cheerfully replied. 

"We won't be able to check out the maze until it gets dark," Iolaus pointed out. 

Ares' dark eyes twinkled as he watched Hercules' eyes narrow. 

"And that'll waste too much time," Iolaus calmly continued. "Besides, Ares and I stood out for some reason." 

"Weapons," Ares laughed. "No one else was carrying any." 

"You and Io get the Hinds Blood Dagger," Iolaus proposed. "Ares and I'll wait in that grove." He stared into his friend's eyes. "If you're not back in a couple of hours, we'll rescue you," he grinned. 

"Sounds like a plan," Ares nodded. He casually shifted his weight to take pressure off his injured left leg. 

"I don't like being separated," Hercules responded. He glanced at Ares. "Neither did you." 

"Unless necessary," Ares reminded. "We can, of course, retrieve the Hinds Blood Dagger from our world instead." He grinned at the frustration in Hercules' blue eyes. "Don't worry. I'll protect your little buddy." 

Iolaus dramatically rolled his eyes. He was rewarded when Io giggled and Hercules smiled. "Go, Hercules," he urged. He glanced at Ares. "You never know when we might need a second Hinds Blood Dagger." He grinned at his twin. "Io should know all the shortcuts." 

"You know, Cupid might have already found that dagger," Hercules mused. 

"We'll never know with you standing here," Iolaus grinned. "Right?" 

Hercules smiled. "Right," he nodded. "Let's go." He gave Ares a warning look. 

"Why, brother, you don't look as though you trust me," Ares drawled. 

"I don't," Hercules assured him. He saw Iolaus give his twin a reassuring nod. And you and I, my friend, are going to have a nice long talk very soon, he promised himself. "We'll be back as soon as we can." 

"Have fun," Ares grinned. He chuckled as Hercules resolutely stalked away followed by a slightly confused Io. He rubbed his hands together. "So, what do you mortals do to pass the time?" 

"We mortals will probably have some food ready by the time they return," Iolaus snapped. He studied the nearby grove. "I see fruit trees. We might even snag a rabbit or some fish if that stream has any decent water." 

"Rabbit?" Ares made a face of distaste. "And fish? I don't think your mirror image would like that. Wouldn't it be like cannibalism?" 

Iolaus gave Ares a furious look. "You're pretty despicable at times!" He stomped away. 

"Nah," Ares grinned. "I'm just in a really good mood!" he shouted. 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Io almost trotted to keep up with Hercules' long strides. "You know, I can wait with the others if you prefer," he gasped. 

Contrite, Hercules slowed down. "Sorry," he apologized. "I shouldn't let Ares get to me like that." "They'll be fine," Io assured him. "Iolaus can handle Ares." 

"Yes," Hercules absently nodded. "I just don't want Ares getting to him. Iolaus doesn't need that now." 

"Iolaus doesn't need you upset either," Io hesitantly added. He gave the demi-god a worried look. "We should go through the far gate. We'll avoid Falafel." 

Hercules smiled. "I'm glad you came with us, Io," he softly said. "For whatever reason." He saw Io blush and look away. "Iolaus...he didn't talk you into this, did he?" 

"No!" Io quickly answered. "I asked to come along." 

"Okay," Hercules nodded. "Let's get this over with." He heard Io's relieved sigh. _'Oh, yeah, Iolaus, we're gonna have a real long talk.'_

They received more attention than they cared for. They heard more than one person wondering if the Sovereign had indeed returned from the dead. Hercules silently cursed the need for haste that didn't allow them to wait until dark....and the idea he might need the Hinds Blood Dagger of his world as a back-up. Yet, no one interfered as they slowly entered the ruins of the Sovereign's former castle. 

"Well...that was...interesting," Io stammered. 

"Yeah," Hercules slightly frowned. "I've got the feeling we need to hurry. The last thing I want is to get into a fight with the locals." He reached for a nearby unlit torch and handed it to Io. He carefully struck his gauntlets together sending a spark of flame towards the torch. Io's eyes blinked as the torch burst into flames. 

Taking the torch, Hercules led the way down into the maze. A strong odor of decaying flesh : took their breaths away. Io gagged and covered his mouth. The rotting body of the huge serpent creature Hercules had fought on their earlier visit lay before them. 

Risking a deep breath, Hercules grabbed Io and pulled him past the carcass and into the maze. They fell forward to their knees gasping for air a few corridors away. Io stretched out on his back coughing. "That...that...should...keep any...body from fol...following" he finally gasped. 

Hercules nodded as he also coughed. "I guess we should be grateful it stinks," he muttered. 

Io started to giggle then coughed again. 

Slowly, Hercules got to his feet and helped Io stand. "Okay?" he asked watching the smaller man struggle to breathe. Io nodded forcing air into his lungs. "Let's go," he squeaked. 

Retracing their steps through the maze, they soon found themselves in the center chamber. A soft glow illuminated the Hinds Blood Dagger embedded in the stone dais. 

"Can you get it out?" Io frowned. 

Hercules half-shrugged. "The trick is to do it without breaking off the blade." He carefully wrapped his hand around the hilt of the dagger. Grimacing, he pulled upward. 

Io unconsciously licked his lips in worry as he saw Hercules' shoulder muscles tense with strain. There was a sudden snapping sound and Hercules staggered back holding the dagger in his hand. 

Hercules sighed in disappointment. The blade was broken at the tip. But the blade itself was sharp and still covered with Hinds Blood. 

"Can it be..." Io's voice trailed off as he realized what he was asking. 

Hercules studied the blade and slowly nodded. "With a little work," he decided. He carefully tucked the dagger into his belt. "Let's get out of here." Io shivered not only at the cold tone of voice but also at the cold dead look in Hercules' eyes. 

No one stopped them as they picked their way through the rubble and walked away from the town. Seeing the cold determined expression on Hercules' face and the sad resigned expression on Io's face, some people were convinced the Sovereign had indeed returned and was again served by his jester. 

They found Iolaus and Ares camped near the center of the nearby grove. Despite Iolaus' words, they had neither hunted nor fished not wanting to light a campfire. Both men reached for their weapons then relaxed when they saw who approached. 

"Just in time to eat," Iolaus smiled. "We've got fruit, cheese, some bread..." 

"I'm not hungry," Hercules brusquely interrupted. He reached for the waterskins and headed for the nearby stream. "I'll fill these. We need to go." 

"Trouble?" Iolaus asked him although he glanced at his twin who quickly shook his head. 

"You **did** get the Hinds Blood Dagger, didn't you?" Ares demanded. "Technically speaking, that one is mine." 

Hercules slowly turned to stare at his half brother. "I have it," he coldly warned. "Mention it again and Thanok won't be the only one I'll use it on." 

Iolaus gasped in surprise as his friend walked away. He started to follow but Io put a restraining hand on his arm. Reluctantly, Iolaus let his friend go. 

Ares sat back with a satisfied smile. 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was just past dusk when they reached the Highland Meadows. They had barely spoken to one another throughout their journey. Only Ares had seemed to be in any kind of decent mood. 

Callisto's followers had created their own village within the gentle slope of a valley. Several small huts had been constructed in a large circle. A corral with a few horses as well as other buildings completed the village. 

"How cozy," Ares sneered. 

Several men greeted them as they entered the village. They eyed Iolaus and Ares warily. "This is a peaceful village," the older of them quietly spoke. "There are no need for weapons here." 

"We come in peace," Hercules quickly answered. "But there may be those who follow who do not. We only seek to speak with the goddess, Callisto." 

The older man studied Hercules for a few moments. "You are the one who defeated the Empress," he recalled. "The one called Hercules." 

"Yes," Hercules nodded. "Our presence in your village may endanger you. But our need to speak with Callisto is great." 

"All who seek the mercy and compassion of the blessed Callisto is welcome. I am Moray, elder and priest." The older man bowed his head. "We offer you our hospitality." 

Hercules hesitated then slowly nodded. Io was showing signs of weariness, and he'd seen Ares trying to disguise a limp. "We accept with gratitude. But we must speak with Callisto as soon as possible." 

Moray nodded. His dark eyes showed no curiosity. "She appears to us in the early mornings," he advised. "I will tell her of your urgency." 

"If it's all the same, we'll sleep at the edge of the village...in case trouble has followed us," Hercules proposed. 

"As you wish," Moray nodded. "But allow us to share our food." 

"That would be great," Iolaus spoke when Hercules hesitated. "It'll be a change, and we can conserve our rations." 

"We're grateful for your hospitality," Hercules smiled. When Moray turned to leave, he stepped closer. "Do you have a forge in your village?" 

"Yes. You need to repair...something?" Moray eyed their weapons with distaste. 

"Unfortunately, I do," Hercules softly answered. 

Moray studied the demi-god closely then nodded. "Follow me." 

Hercules glanced at the others. "Set up camp and get some rest," he advised. "I'll be a while." He turned away before Iolaus could ask any questions. 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He hadn't required a forge. All he'd required was a good whetstone...just like the one Iolaus carried. But he **needed** the solitude. And he was damned if he would use Iolaus' whetstone to repair the weapon that would take his life. 

The moon had long ago risen, and the village had settled into peaceful slumber. The only sound was the slow careful scraping of the whetstone against the broken blade of the Hinds Blood Dagger. 

Io had briefly appeared urging him to return to eat. One cold silent look from the demi-god had sent the former jester scurrying back to the campsite. Hercules sighed. He needed to apologize for that. 

If he cared to look, he would see their flickering campfire at the edge of the village. But he chose not to look. Gazing instead at the dagger, Hercules nodded in satisfaction. The tip had been repaired as much as possible and Hinds Blood still coated the blade. Iolaus could have done a better job, he admitted. But he'd be damned if he'd let Iolaus do it. 

Hercules grimly smiled at his twice-damned thoughts. He reached for some nearby leather strips and began weaving a sheathe for the dagger. He recalled telling Nebula that he was damned. He'd honestly thought he'd earned a reprieve from that damnation when Dahok had been destroyed and Iolaus had gone into the light. Then, when Michael allowed Iolaus to return from the light, he was sure his damnation had been averted. 

Now...to save the world from Thanok, he had to kill his best friend. And despite Athena's words, deep down he knew Iolaus would be destroyed as well. After all, how many times could the hunter return from the dead? Hercules knew that even with the gods owing him...owing Iolaus...their very existence, this manner of death was forever. Iolaus would die...by his best friend's hand...and Hercules would be damned for all eternity for that action. 

With a sigh, he slid the Hinds Blood Dagger into its sheathe and affixed it to his belt. The weapon rested uneasily against his waist as though his soul rebelled against it's presence. 

Sitting against the wall of the forge, he closed his eyes. In a few minutes, he'd join the others. They'd be asleep by then. Then he wouldn't have to see the mocking irony in Ares' eyes...see the sadness lurking in Io's eyes...see the solemn resignation in Iolaus' eyes... 

He angrily shook his head to chase those thoughts away. Instead, he began to plan for what lay ahead. Meet Callisto..get the Chronos Stone...free Zeus...return to their world...confront Thanok...kill Thanok...kill Iolaus... 

Hercules was surprised to feel a lone tear running down his cheek. He quickly brushed it away. Those thoughts had to be banished. He couldn't dwell on them any longer. Iolaus had an uncanny knack of recognizing his thoughts and emotions. This was a burden he had to carry alone. Hercules leaned back and closed his eyes. Almost desperately, he recalled happier times. He tried to remember when he and Iolaus first met...tried to remember their days at the Academy...tried to remember anything but what was to come. 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Io carefully knelt next to his twin. Stretching out his hand, he tentatively poked Iolaus on the shoulder and jerked back. 

Iolaus' blue eyes flew open. They quickly focused on Io who put a finger to his lips and pointed over his twin's shoulder. 

Iolaus turned his head. He saw Hercules laying next to him eyes closed in slumber and then nodded at Io. "Let him sleep," Iolaus whispered as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes. "Where's Ares?" 

"Watching so the waffles don't burn," Io impishly grinned. "I think he likes them." 

Iolaus grunted although he smiled. "We'll be there soon," he promised. 

Io nodded and walked away in the predawn darkness. 

Iolaus quietly stood and stretched. He glanced again at Hercules and quietly stepped away. 

Hercules kept his eyes closed as he tried to figure out what was going on. The last he remembered, he'd been sitting in the forge. A quick glance through half-opened eyes confirmed he was still there. 

At some point, he must have stretched out on the ground. At some point, someone must have covered him with a blanket. Another glance through half-opened eyes told him it had probably been Iolaus since the hunter's blanket next to him proved his friend had slept there. 

For a split second, Hercules wished he could just get up...walk away...and disappear. Then he heard Iolaus quietly returning and felt ashamed for his cowardice. Not for the first time, he acknowledged Iolaus was the stronger one of their partnership. 

"Hey, buddy," Iolaus quietly spoke placing a hand on Hercules' shoulder. "Time to rise and shine." 

Reluctantly, Hercules opened his eyes to see Iolaus grinning down at him. "Why are you so cheerful?" he asked in surprise. 

"Io said Ares was watching to make sure the waffles didn't burn." Iolaus chuckled as he folded his blanket. "It just struck me as funny." 

Hercules sat up slowly stretching. "Guess I fell asleep here," he muttered. 

"Guess so," Iolaus agreed. He glanced at his friend. "Herc," he hesitated. "I'll all work out. It'll be okay. Really, it will." 

He stared at Iolaus in silence. "I almost wish you weren't so...calm about all this," he grumbled. 

Iolaus hesitated. "I'm not," he admitted sitting next to his friend. "But...look, we know what we gotta do. Right?" 

Hercules nodded not meeting Iolaus' eyes. 

"So we do it," Iolaus continued. "And you're gonna bring me back. Right?" 

"Right." Hercules concentrated on folding his blanket. 

Iolaus stared at him. "You don't think you can bring me back this time," he flatly said. When Hercules didn't answer, he prodded. "Do you?" 

"I will," Hercules promised. He felt the silence between them. "What's the matter?" he tried to joke. "Don't you believe me?" 

"Not about this," Iolaus gently answered. "I haven't for a while." 

Despite himself, Hercules stared at his friend in surprise. "What?" he stammered. 

"The Hinds Blood Dagger makes it different, doesn't it?' Iolaus softly answered. "If I'm possessed by Thanok when it's used on him, I'm destroyed, too, aren't I?" He paused. "Aren't I, Herc?" 

"I don't know!" Hercules finally admitted looking away. "Even Athena doesn't know." He ran his hands through his hair. "Gods, Iolaus..." 

"Don't!" Iolaus quickly interrupted. "Don't do this to yourself and don't do this to me!" He took a deep breath. "We both made our choices, remember? To be heroes. You can't stop now just because this time it's going to be bad for us." 

"I know," Hercules whispered. He felt something inside him curl up and die. 

"I don't expect a miracle," Iolaus forced a smile. "Again." He took a deep breath. "But I DO expect you to keep Thanok from using me. No matter what." 

Hercules felt the weight of the Hinds Blood Dagger at his waist. "I promise," he finally answered. The two words tore into his heart brutally ripping it to shreds. After a few moments, he looked at his friend. "I'm okay, Iolaus," he quietly assured him. "I can do this." 

"So we don't need to talk about this anymore?" Iolaus asked. 

"No." Hercules slowly shook his head. "No more." 

Iolaus suddenly grinned. "C'mon. Let's see if Ares left us any waffles." 

Hercules followed his friend out of the forge into the cool dawn air. He shivered slightly and wondered if he'd ever be warm again. 

They found Io kneeling next to the campfire. Ares lounged on the other side of the flames for . some reason looking content and satisfied. He glanced at Hercules and Iolaus as they sat by Io. "Something's going on over there." He nodded towards a small hut. 

Hercules gingerly tossed a hot waffle from one hand to the other. "Callisto?" he asked. 

Ares shrugged. He eyed Io with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Hope so. I really want to see a genuine paragon of virtue." 

Io's blue eyes blazed in anger. For a moment, it looked like he intended on attacking Ares. 

"Ignore him, Io," Hercules advised. "He's just upset because he hasn't destroyed anything lately." 

Io flushed and concentrated on shoving dirt onto the campfire. 

To their surprise, Ares chuckled without a trace of malice. 

Iolaus glanced at Hercules who shrugged. Ares' mind games were the least of his worries. He contentedly munched on the last waffle until he saw Iolaus' eyes widen in surprise. He quickly looked over his shoulder...and his mouth fell open. "Callisto?" he muttered. 

Ares' dark eyes widened further than he'd thought possible. "Callisto?" he echoed his half-brother as he sat up. 

It was Callisto. They easily recognized her features. But the eyes of this Callisto were a warm brown sparkling with gentle humor. Her blonde hair cascaded in luxurious waves down her back almost to her hips. The gown of plain light blue cotton clothed her as though it was the finest silk. She wore a dark blue velvet cloak edged with gold trim against the early morning chill. 

Moray, at her side, pointed to them. Callisto nodded and spoke quietly to him. He respectfully nodded and walked away. As Callisto started towards them, a young woman with a whimpering child approached. 

Callisto gently lay a hand on the child's cheek while speaking to the woman. After a few seconds, the woman gratefully nodded. The child had ceased whimpering and smiled as she was led away. Ares had the feeling this creature could endure the most depraved and horrific battlefield yet emerge unscathed pure and undefiled. That thought made him very uncomfortable. 

Hercules and Iolaus rose to their feet as Callisto approached. Ares almost reluctantly rose as well. Io, however, seemed intent on packing their gear. 

"Greetings," Callisto softly murmured. "Moray has told me of your need to speak with me." 

"My name is Hercules," the demi-god began. 

Callisto nodded. "Cupid spoke to me last night of your presence." She impishly smiled. "He's curious as to why you wanted the Hinds Blood Dagger." 

"But not curious enough to come and ask himself," Ares snorted. 

Callisto smiled. "Cupid is not you, Ares," she teased. "Perhaps we should all be grateful for that?" 

Despite himself, Ares chuckled in response. 

"You know Zeus is missing," Hercules said. He quickly explained their mission. 

Callisto frowned. "His disappearance has upset the balance," she admitted. She gracefully sat on the ground facing them. Slowly, the others sat as well. "That balance may also be affected by the Dahok of this world gaining power." 

"He's appeared?" Hercules quickly asked. 

Callisto shook her head. "No," she answered. "And with luck and mercy, he won't." She studied them for a few seconds. "It's possible your deeds in your world will prevent him from entering ours." 

"We need your Chronos Stone," Hercules replied. 

"It's a very powerful object," she cautioned. "Your gods must be careful in using it. But if you trap Thanok within it, he can be destroyed." She sadly gazed at Hercules. "As will the one whose body Thanok inhabits." 

"Even if he's still in Zeus' body?" Hercules carefully asked. He ignored Ares' narrowing eyes. 

"Then Zeus will be destroyed," Callisto acknowledged. She stared into Hercules' eyes. "You must do as you feel best. But my Zeus will recognize the Chronos Stone and it's power." 

Hercules silently nodded but didn't speak. 

"So where is it?" Ares' dark eyes glittered. 

"You must seek the Chronos Stone in the Cave of Challenges," Callisto explained. "I will take you there, but only two of you may enter." Again she impishly smiled. "I didn't want to contend with entire armies within the caverns." 

"Which two?" Iolaus asked. 

"We shall see," Callisto enigmatically replied as they faded from the village. 

The Cave of Challenges looked like any other cave. A dark opening in the side of a green hill. The nearby foliage seemed to have been placed to enhance the darkness of the cave opening rather than conceal it. 

"You may all enter," Callisto explained handing each of them an unlit torch. "Two of you will return to me. The other two will face your challenges. When those two have either succeeded or failed, you will return as well." The look she gave them was filled with compassion. 

"Let's get this over with," Ares grumbled heading towards the cave. 

Hercules gave his half-brother a resigned look and motioned for the blondes to follow them. 

They paused at the entrance of the cave. Hercules exchanged quick glances with each of the blondes then slowly entered. The rest followed. There was a blinding flash of light as soon as they entered the cave. 

Seconds later, Ares and Hercules stood facing each other...inside the cave. 

Seconds later, the two blondes stood facing each other...beside Callisto. 

"No!" Iolaus yelled in frustration. 

Io uneasily looked at him. 

"It's their challenge, Callisto softly answered. "I cannot interfere." 

"The gods always find a way to interfere when it suits their purposes!" Iolaus snapped before he turned away. 

"He doesn't mean that," Io quickly interjected looking at the ground. "He's just..." 

"I know," Callisto gently smiled. "Walk with me, Io, and tell me why you will not meet my eyes." 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I can't really say this is a surprise," Ares snorted. "Considering how my luck has been running lately." 

Hercules glanced around. Although the entrance to the cave was behind them, Hercules couldn't see either of his friends or Callisto. He took a deep breath. "Not to mention my luck," he muttered. "Hold my torch." As Ares held the torches, Hercules struck his gauntlets lighting his torch. 

Ares lit the second torch before handing one back to Hercules. Then he put a hand on the hilt of his sword. "Can't wait to see the challenges," he grinned. 

"I'm so glad you're in such a happy mood," Hercules grumbled. "Let's go." 

Ares grinned even more as he followed his half-brother. "You know, a part of me almost wishes I was outside with Callisto, " he stated. 

"Now why is that?" Hercules asked. His blue eyes scanned the passageway before them. 

Ares shrugged although his dark eyes sparkled. "I just wonder how far her compassion extends." 

Hercules took a deep breath. After a few seconds, he evenly replied. "So do I." He smiled as he could almost imagine the expression on Ares' face. 

They halted as the passageway branched into two corridors. 

"Of course," Ares sighed looking first to his left and then to his right. 

Hercules grimly nodded. He turned to his right. ""Meet you outside," he said. 

Ares snorted again. "I won't come looking for you when you get lost," he retorted as he turned to his left. 

"Whatever." Hercules' voice drifted back to him. 

Ares grimaced and resisted the urge to throw something. Then Ares was enveloped in a blinding flash of light. 

Hercules spun around at the sound of Ares' startled gasp. He saw the light fading. "Of course," he sighed in irritation. He turned back around and determinedly walked forward.. By the third step, he also, disappeared in a flash of light. 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Io allowed Callisto to walk him away from the cave. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Iolaus pacing close to the cave entrance. With a start of surprise, he realized Callisto had sat on a nearby boulder and was gazing up at him. He quickly sat on the ground at her feet. 

With a chuckle, Callisto slid from the boulder to sit on the ground in front of him. "Unless you : decide to dig a hole, Io, you'll have to sit level with me," she smiled. 

Io flushed and stared at the ground in front of him. 

"Have I offended you in someway, Io?" Callisto serious asked. "If so, I humbly beg your forgiveness." 

"No!" Io's eyes met Callisto's for a second then dropped again. "How could that be possible?" 

Slowly Callisto slid her fingers under Io's chin and raised his head. "You are no coward," she gently assured him. "You are here for a purpose." 

"I know," Io whispered. "But...what if I fail? I'm no hero." 

"Io, you not only survived your time with the Sovereign. You survived with your soul intact," Callisto softly explained. "You are not the only one who fears to fail. Hercules doubts himself as well." 

"I wish I could help him," Io whispered his eyes full of tears. "It's not fair." 

"You will help him." Callisto's soft brown eyes seemed to glaze. "In the hours to come...in the days to come...you will be the one who will provide the most help and comfort." 

Io stared at the goddess in stunned surprise. "Me?" he finally squeaked. 

Callisto's eyes focused on the former jester. "Yes," she whispered in return. "Do not doubt your worth. Do not be separated from Hercules when the time comes he must strike Thanok." 

For the first time, Io willingly met Callisto's eyes. "I promise," he whispered. "I swear." He took a deep breath. "I never felt worthy enough to ask..." His voice trailed off as he blinked back tears. Slowly, he rose to his knees. "May I seek your blessing?" he whispered. 

Callisto gracefully rose to her feet. "I would be honored to bestow it." 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_'At least I still have a torch'_ , Ares thought as he glanced around the huge cavern. _'Of course, that do-gooder half-brother of mine is nowhere to be seen. Not that I need him.'_

"Don't you?" 

Ares quickly drew his sword as he eyes sought the questioning voice. "No!" he defiantly shouted. There was a sparkling of red and gold energy at the other side of the cavern. Even as the figure materialized, the glow remained to illuminate the area. 

Ares smiled. "Now there's the Callisto I know and loathe," he greeted. 

The Callisto of his world bared her teeth at him. "You always were a pompous ass," she sneered. 

"And you, my dear, are nothing more than a figment of my imagination," Ares taunted. 

Callisto's eyes glittered as she formed an energy blast and threw it at Ares. "Figment this!" she screeched madness flaring in her eyes. 

Ares ducked to his right and rolled out of harm's way. He grimaced, however, as his left leg trembled. He glanced to where his still burning torch lay amid some rocks. "I can't imagine how you could possibly be my challenge. Unless, I have something you want," he leered. 

"Don't flatter yourself," Callisto snorted. "If I want something, I take it." She eyed him with a contemptuous glare. "And I don't see anything worth taking." 

"Then why are you here?" Ares asked holding his sword loosely in his hand. "Old times' sake?" 

Callisto carefully drew her sword. "You won't be hard to beat," she coldly smiled. "You're only mortal now. How long has it been since you've fought without your powers?" She laughed with obvious joy. "How is your leg, by the way?" 

Ares' face darkened as he felt the throb in his leg. "I'm good enough to take you, little girl," he assured her. "Shall I explain what's going on?" 

"Which is?" Callisto sneered. 

"You're nothing more than a distraction." Ares coldly smiled. "And, believe me, I've had better distractions." Twirling his sword, he began pacing as he spoke. "And I'd never see the Callisto of my world, let along the Callisto of this world as a challenge. So, Cupid, you pathetic war god pretender...this is your show! Now appear!" 

There was an ironic chuckle as Callisto disappeared. Ares' eyes narrowed as Cupid, God of War, stepped from the shadows. His blonde hair was tied back with a leather band. His black wings were folded back snugly against his shoulders. The silver trim of his black leather armor gleamed in the ruby and gold illumination. 

"Nice wings." Ares coldly smiled. 

"You're good," Cupid complimented. 

"There's more to being God of War than putting weapons in the hands of puny mortals. Or taking them away from puny mortals," Ares gloated. "It's called strategy and tactics, boy." 

Cupid flushed as his lips thinned. "Is that a fact...mortal?" he sneered. 

"Either you're something my mind has conjured as a challenge..." Ares shook his head. "Not likely. I could do much better." He grinned as Cupid again flushed and hazarded a glance to his right. "Now why would the God of War be doing Callisto a favor?" he mused. He twirled his sword onto his right shoulder and casually paced back and forth. "You can't go after the Chronos Stone yourself. But if a mortal would happen to get it, you could take it from the mortal." 

"Interesting strategy." Cupid's eyes narrowed. "My compliments." 

Ares shrugged. "It wasn't hard to figure out. In fact, Callisto arranged this, you know." 

"You don't know that!" Cupid shouted. 

Ares paused in his pacing and looked at the winged god in false surprise. "Why, of course she did," he assured Cupid. "She mentioned she'd spoken to you last night. She offered you a chance at the Stone, didn't she? In return for your assistance here." When Cupid's eyes narrowed, he smiled and continued pacing back and forth. "And, of course, she pointed out that it would be only fitting for you to match yourself against another God of War." 

"Ex-God of War," Cupid snapped. 

Ares shrugged. "She conned you." He stopped and turned to stare at Cupid. "Callisto's not going to let me near the Chronos Stone." 

"Then why are you here?" Cupid demanded. 

Ares coldly smiled. "Because she doesn't want anything to happen to either of those irritating little blondes who are tagging along," he answered. "Seems they're bringing out the compassionate side of her nature." 

"That two-timing little bitch," Cupid swore. 

Ares nodded in phony sympathy. "You might think about taking up another line of work," he advised. "Or maybe a refresher course in strategy and tactics." 

Cupid's eyes narrowed into slits. "I can still destroy you, mortal," he promised. 

Ares braced himself as Cupid's wings suddenly unfolded and the God of War launched himself. Ares waited until the last second then rolled to his left. He saw Cupid's eyes widen in surprise as Ares deliberately put his weight on his injured leg. 

Ares stifled a groan as his injured left leg protested the sudden weight thrust upon it. Ares' hand grasped at the burning torch. 

Cupid, expecting Ares to use his sword, screamed as the burning torch ignited his wing. 

Ares gritted his teeth as he rolled again to get out of Cupid's way. He knelt, his sword in his right hand, the torch in his left. 

Cupid screamed again as he tried to extinguish the flames now licking across both wings. "This isn't over!" he screamed as he disappeared in a blaze of red and gold energy. 

Ares slowly shook his head as he climbed to his feet. "Stupid pathetic war god wannabe," he muttered as he, too, disappeared. 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Callisto slowly approached Iolaus who was pacing in front of the cave's entrance. He saw her approach and ducked his head. 

"I'm sorry about what I said," he began. Then he hesitated. "Well, not exactly." 

Callisto smiled. "I understand, Iolaus," she nodded. "It's never easy to stand aside when a friend is in a dangerous situation." 

"How dangerous is it?" Iolaus' eyes widened. 

"He could be injured," Callisto admitted. "It's highly unlikely he would be killed." 

Iolaus took a deep breath. "Good, I'd hate to have to try to make a deal with the Hades of This world." 

Callisto chuckled. "Hades is the God of the Harvest, Iolaus," she said. "I think you mean Hermes." 

"Hermes? Hermes is God of the Underworld?" Iolaus stared at her in shock. "No, I definitely couldn't deal with that." 

"Hercules will return," Callisto assured him. "The question is whether he will be successful." 

"He will," Iolaus firmly nodded. "Hercules doesn't fail." 

"No one is perfect, Iolaus," Callisto cautioned. 

"He won't fail," Iolaus repeated. "It's me I'm not sure about." 

Callisto studied him for a moment. "I wish I could comfort you." She gently placed a hand on his arm. 

"Tell me Thanok will be destroyed." Iolaus' voice echoed his desperation. "Tell me this will all be worth it." 

Callisto's hand tightened on his arm. "I can't tell you that, because I don't know how this will end." She smiled as his eyes met hers. "All I can tell you is that Hercules will try his best to succeed." 

"Then he will," Iolaus smiled in gratitude. "I know that." 

There was a flash of light at the cave entrance and Ares appeared. He glanced at Callisto. 

"You're good," Ares admitted. "By the way, I don't think Cupid's too happy with you." 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hercules found himself in a small cavern. Enough sunlight shone from a hole in the roof to make the torch unnecessary. He carefully extinguished it even as his eyes spotted the gleaming emerald stone sitting in a niche on the far side of the cavern. "Can't be this easy," he muttered. 

"It could be." 

Hercules quickly glanced to his right as a figure stepped from the shadows. **"YOU!"** he exclaimed. 

"Who were you expecting? Ares, perhaps?" 

Hercules felt his back teeth grinding as he stared at his mirror image. The last time, he'd seen this apparition had been on the voyage to Sumeria. And look how that had turned out. 

"Don't think you'll stop me," Hercules warned. 

"Why would I want to do that?" the image shrugged. "Go ahead. I won't interfere." 

"Why not?" Hercules paused. 

"Because this is what you should be doing." The image cocked his head to one side. "Isn't it?" 

"Yes," Hercules nodded. He made no move towards the Stone. 

"Take the Stone. Rescue Zeus. Stop Thanok." He paused. "What else could you want?" 

Hercules eyed his mirror image and remained silent. 

"Unless, of course, you want to add rescuing Iolaus." 

"That's part of the plan," Hercules assured him. 

"Is it? How could it be? The Hinds Blood Dagger will destroy Iolaus as well as Thanok." The image smiled encouragingly. "Unless...." 

"Unless, what?" Hercules demanded. 

"Sacrifice Zeus for Iolaus. The Zeus of this world will recognize the Chronos Stone. Thanok may try to take your father's body in exchange." The image spread his arms to either side of his body. "You've considered it. Strike Thanok while he's in Zeus' form. After all, you blame him almost as much as Hera for the deaths of your wife and children. Not to mention Serena." 

Hercules studied his image with narrowed eyes. 

"He could have stopped Hera, couldn't he? At the very least, he could have punished her. But he didn't, did he? He allowed her to go unpunished. And Serena? Did he punish Ares and Strife? No. And how many times has Iolaus been hurt or even killed as a result of the actions of other gods? Has Zeus ever helped?" The mirror image stopped pacing to stare at Hercules. 

"Once," Hercules remembered. "He brought Iolaus back once. Maybe...that's why he could never do it again." 

"Do you believe that? Do you honestly believe it?" The image smiled as he slowly shook his head. "Have you ever thought...even just for a moment...that perhaps it was all Zeus' idea to take your family?" 

"That's insane!" Hercules angrily snapped. 

"Is it?" The image smiled. "Think about it. How much of a traveling hero were you when you had a wife and children?" 

Hercules bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. 

"Suppose Zeus couldn't...or wouldn't...oppose Hera and Ares directly?" The image shook his head in mock sorrow. "What better way to fight them than have you do it for him? And why would you do it?" The image caught Hercules' eyes. "Revenge. Revenge for the deaths of your innocent family." He shrugged. "And now Iolaus will die. Hera will live. Ares will live. Zeus will live. All those you love will die. All those you hate will live." The image faded away. "Go ahead. Take the Stone." 

Suddenly Hercules remembered something Mabin had told him when the druid had urged him to enter a cave in Eire. 

_'What's in there?'_

Hercules slowly shook head. "You're not stopping me." 

"I don't want to." He heard the image's voice...his voice. 

Hercules slowly walked forward "You want me to use the Stone for all the wrong reasons." 

"So you'll sacrifice your best friend, your brother, the one closest to your heart and allow Zeus and the others to survive? That doesn't seem fair. Does it?" The words echoed eerily around him. 

"No," Hercules admitted. He took the Stone in his hands. "But that's the way it's gotta be." He smiled over his shoulder. "Unless something else happens." He closed his eyes. "Callisto!" he shouted. 

There was a flash of light as Hercules appeared. 

"Herc!" Iolaus grinned in relief. "You made it!" 

Hercules stared at Iolaus for a couple of seconds before nodding. He felt the power in the Stone pulsing in his hand. Sacrifice Zeus. Save Iolaus. 

"Herc?" Iolaus gently touched his arm. "You okay, buddy?" 

Hercules stared into Iolaus's concerned eyes and again felt ashamed of his thoughts. Iolaus knew what had to be done and trusted him to see it was done. His mind flinched at what Iolaus would say if he knew what Hercules was thinking. It wasn't often that Iolaus turned his sharp tongue on his friend, but it was never something Hercules enjoyed. "Yeah," he forced a smile. "I'm fine, Iolaus." He glanced at Callisto who was flanked by Io and Ares. "This isn't the Chronos Stone." 

Ares' dark eyes flickered to Callisto who lowered her head and smiled. "You are good," he reluctantly admitted. 

Hercules turned around and threw the stone against the rocky ground. 

There was a blinding flash of light and a sudden gust of wind. They all heard the distant rumbling of thunder. 

"Zeus!" Iolaus gasped as a figure appeared. 

"Zeus?" Io blanched as he edged closer to Callisto. 

"It's about time!" Zeus snapped. 

"Good to see you, too," Hercules drily greeted. He glanced at Callisto. "The challenge was to see how I'd use it." 

"Correct," Callisto quietly admitted. There was obvious sorrow in her eyes. 

"You knew where Zeus was held all that time?" Hercules demanded. 

"No," Callisto denied. 

"You made a deal with Cupid," Ares guessed. "He knew where Zeus was held." 

Callisto smiled a dimple momentarily flashing in her cheek. "You're good," she offered. 

"And the Chronos Stone?" Ares demanded. 

Callisto smiled at him. "Walk with me, Hercules," she requested. 

"Well, Ares, what's going on?" Zeus took a closer look at his son. "You're mortal!" 

Ares grimaced. "How perceptive," he muttered. 

Iolaus quickly drew Io away as Hercules joined Callisto. 

"What is it?" Hercules asked in irritation. "Are you going to give us the Chronos Stone?" 

"Yes." Callisto glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. "But I have something else as well. If you would accept it." Hercules stopped and stared at her. 

"The Hinds Blood Dagger should destroy Thanok...and Iolaus," Callisto carefully spoke. "I know what this will do to you...when you use the dagger." She stared into his blue eyes. "And I know you have a plan...something you have not told the others." 

Hercules stiffened. 

"I will not pry nor tell the others," Callisto assured him. "You must do whatever you feel is best. But I have something that might help." 

"Are you offering absolution?" Hercules curtly demanded. 

"Only you can do that," Callisto pointed out. "Iolaus has already forgiven you. It remains for you to forgive yourself." 

Hercules folded his arms across his chest and waited. 

Callisto handed him a small purple gem on a small silver chain. "When it becomes too much for you to bear, this will bring you back to me," Callisto explained. She met Hercules' eyes without flinching. "Plans often do not succeed as we would wish." 

Hercules hesitated then slowly took it from her. He carefully tucked it into his belt without a word. 

Callisto made a circular motion with her hands and handed him a glowing green stone. "This is what you seek." she quietly said. "I wish I could do more." 

Hercules carefully took the Chronos Stone in his hands. "Thank you for your help," he woodenly replied. 

There was a roar of anger from behind them. 

Callisto smiled. "It seems Zeus had been told what has occurred in his absence," she reasoned. 

Hercules grunted and turned around. 

**"Hercules! It's time to return!"** Zeus thundered. 

Hercules froze. But he found his feet moving in spite of himself. He felt Callisto's hand on his arm. 

"I wish you success," Callisto was quietly saying. She gazed at Iolaus with compassion. "I wish it could be found in some other manner." 

Iolaus smiled but looked away. He moved to stand next to Hercules even as Ares flanked Zeus. Io bowed his head towards Callisto. 

"Be well, Io," Callisto urged. "And remember our conversation." 

The former jester nodded as he stood next to Hercules. 

Zeus raised his hands and suddenly the portal to their world appeared in front of them. He lept into the portal followed by Ares. Hercules grasped the arms of both his friends and followed. 

Callisto stared at the portal as it began to close. She slowly shook her head and brushed away the tears. 

They materialized in the middle of a battle. Ares immediately drew his sword and blocked a blow meant for Iolaus. He cheerfully grinned at the surprised expression on the hunter's face. 

Iolaus instinctively moved to Hercules' back as the demi-god thrust Io between them. "Watch out for yourself!" he shouted at the former jester.. Then he grinned as Io kicked an attacker in the stomach. 

"I will!" Io assured him. 

Suddenly they heard a familiar trilling war cry. Three heavily armed warriors flew through the air landing senselessly near them. 

"Xena!" Iolaus shouted with an unexpected smile. 

The Warrior Princess appeared giving them a startled look. "Welcome back," she grimly greeted. 

Zeus grabbed the Chronos Stone from Hercules' grasp. As the demi-god turned in surprise, Zeus took Ares' arm and they disappeared. 

**"Zeus! No!"** Hercules screamed. 

Gabrielle stood looking from Iolaus to Io with raised eyebrows. 

Xena glanced around. "We're winning this battle," she noticed. Glancing at Hercules, she continued. "Let Zeus force Thanok to us." 

Hercules took a deep breath and nodded. "How has it been?" 

"Vicious," Xena curtly replied. "Joxer took one blow yesterday that nearly cost him is head. But he'll survive." 

"Joxer?" Io's eyes brightened as he smiled. "I'm glad he survived." 

Xena's eyes narrowed as she glanced at Hercules. "Feel that?" she asked. 

Hercules nodded. The hair on the back of his neck was almost standing on end. He glanced at the rapidly darkening sky. "I'd say the gods are confronting Thanok." 

"Callisto warned the other Zeus would recognize the Chronos Stone," Iolaus warned. 

"Callisto?" Gabrielle's eyes narrowed. 

"My Callisto," Io gently smiled. 

The air around them seemed to explode. All were thrown from their feet. They heard Ares' roar of triumph as red lightning flashed across the sky. A fog-shrouded form appeared as they staggered to their feet. 

Hercules instinctively looked at Iolaus whose blue eyes were frozen on the figure. "Iolaus," he whispered. The demi-god's fingers reluctantly slid to the hilt of the Hinds Blood Dagger. 

Suddenly the form changed into a bolt of orange energy and flung itself toward....   
  
  
_All things being equal, you are bound to lose. 3rd Rule of the Unfailing Law of Second-Ratedness_


	4. Chapter 4

_If I leave here tomorrow, would you still remember me? Lynyrd Skynyrd_

_I just played the part. I didn't win or lose. But I paid a price for it. Stevie Nicks_  
  
  
  
"Gabrielle!" Xena screamed as the young bard was struck by the energy. 

"No!" Iolaus screamed. "No!" 

"Yes." Gabrielle's voice, overlaid by Thanok's, eerily hissed. Looking at Xena, a bolt of energy flew from her reddened eyes. The Warrior Princess flew backwards landing against a tree with stunning force. 

Io ran to Xena's side. He put his hands on her shoulders and began shaking her. 

Gabrielle's eyes turned to Hercules even as Iolaus grabbed her. Spinning around, her hands wrapped around Iolaus' throat even as Iolaus' hands wrapped around her throat. 

"Iolaus!" Hercules shouted. 

"Give her back!" Iolaus angrily screamed. "You can't have her!" 

Xena's eyes cleared. She instinctively pushed Io away and jumped to her feet. The former jester stumbled backwards falling to the ground. Xena's hand closed around her chakram then hesitated. As if in slow motion, she watched Hercules move forward, the Hinds Blood Dagger in his hand. _'No...not Gabrielle...I can't let...'_

Suddenly both Gabrielle and Iolaus stiffened as a lightning bolt struck close to them. The energy from the lightning encircled them running through their bodies. 

"Zeus! No!" Hercules screamed in protest. 

Both Gabrielle and Iolaus fell to the ground twitching and moaning. 

"Gabrielle!" Xena cried out as she rushed to her friend's side. She nimbly avoided Hercules' outstretched arm. 

"Xena! Don't!" Hercules cautioned. 

Ignoring him, Xena knelt by Gabrielle pulling her head into her lap. She gently stroked her friend's cheek. "Gabrielle, wake up," she gently urged. 

Iolaus groaned and pushed himself to his knees. "Herc?" he gasped. He looked up at the demi-god in pained confusion. 

"Iolaus?" Hercules carefully reached for his friend. When Iolaus stumbled, he held onto the hunter's arm and pulled him to his feet. 

For a split second, Iolaus' anguished blue eyes stared into Hercules' equally blue eyes. Then Iolaus' eyes turned blood red. "Hi, buddy," Thanok hissed. 

Hercules grunted in pain as something sharp stabbed him in the side. In shock, he looked down and saw Iolaus' dagger...their dagger...lodged in his side. 

"Hercules!" Io screamed. 

Xena rose to her feet and threw her chakram at Thanok who easily caught the weapon and slung it back towards an unconscious Gabrielle. Xena desperately dived to intercept it. 

Hercules' knees crumpled as shock began to set in. He stared up into Thanok's eyes trying to find Iolaus. For a few seconds, it seemed the blue of Iolaus' eyes stared mournfully back at him. Then the blue was eroded by blood red as Thanok released Hercules and allowed him to fall to the ground. 

With an amused laugh, Thanok disappeared in a swirl of ruby-colored mist. 

Io knelt beside Hercules. "Don't move," he anxiously cautioned. 

Hercules' own blue eyes blinked in confusion. "Iolaus?" he whispered before losing consciousness. 

"Hercules!" Io shouted in fear. He stared at Xena who had a sword in one hand and her chakram in the other. Her eyes were narrowed as she studied the surrounding area. "Help me!" he shouted. Xena's head snapped in his direction as though finally aware of him. Like Gabrielle, she was stunned to see Iolaus' face on another man. Glancing at Gabrielle who still lay unconscious on the ground, she knelt by Hercules' side. A flash of green and gold energy brought her back to her feet. 

"Athena!" Xena relaxed. "What's happened?" 

"Thanok's followers are yielding the field," Athena slowly answered. "But we are not able to defeat them even as they retreat." 

"It doesn't matter!" Io snapped. He didn't care of he angered the Goddess of Madness. "Hercules needs help!" 

"He will be helped," Athena gently assured him. She turned to Xena. "He is the other Iolaus, isn't he?" 

Xena slowly nodded. "Thanok has...our Iolaus," she quietly explained. She knelt and carefully picked Gabrielle up in her arms. With a flash of energy, Athena took them to safety.   
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**   
  
  
Asclepius pronounced Gabrielle unhurt...merely stunned and in shock from Thanok's brief possession. Only assured of Gabrielle's recovery when the bard awoke and sleepily spoke to her, Xena turned her attention to the field reports of the recent battle. 

As Athena had mentioned, it had been a draw. Thanok had removed his forces under cover of a dense fog. He'd obviously moved them far away with his powers as Xena's scouts found no evidence of them nearby. 

Checking once again on a peacefully sleeping Gabrielle, Xena slowly walked to where Athena had placed a recovering Hercules. The last time she'd checked on him, Io had given her such a fierce warning glare that she was reminded of Iolaus. 

Hercules had not stirred since Asclepius had removed the dagger. However, the Healer God had assured them he would recover. 

Io had remained at the demi-god's bedside managing to stay awake while settled in a chair next to the bed. He looked up as Xena quietly entered the room. "What do you want?" he quietly asked before looking away. 

Xena reminded herself this wasn't Iolaus. "I know you don't know me," she patiently began. "The Xena of your world must have been very different." 

"Not really," Io coldly replied. "Both of you are selfish." 

"What?!" Xena exclaimed. 

Slowly Io turned to stare at her. "You were selfish enough to not want your friend to die when Thanok had her. You didn't use that weapon to slow Thanok down so Hercules could use the Hinds Blood Dagger while he possessed her." He eyed the chakram at Xena's waist. 

The Warrior Princess flushed. "I did use it," she angrily pointed out. 

"At Iolaus," Io retorted. He flinched at the anger in her eyes and looked way. "You were willing to sacrifice Iolaus but not your friend." 

Xena, remembering her hesitation, frowned. "I believe Hercules would understand," she finally commented. "And Iolaus is my friend as well." 

Io nodded still not meeting her eyes. "I know he would understand. And I understand." He took a deep breath. "But I don't forgive you for it." 

Despite her anger, Xena heard the fear in Io's voice. The former jester looked as though he expected Xena to punish him for his words. 

There was a flash of red and gold energy as Ares appeared. Before, Xena could move, the God of War lunged at Hercules and pulled the blanket off the bed. "Where is it?" he demanded. 

"Ares! Stop it!" Xena demanded snatching the blanket from his hands. 

Ares speculatively eyed Io who had nervously gotten to his feet. "You have the Hinds Blood Dagger, don't you, little man?" 

"Even if he does, you're not getting it, Ares," Xena promised. 

"Somebody has to finish the job!" Ares seethed. "You two didn't have the guts to do it!" 

Xena's hand flashed to the hilt of her sword. Before she could draw it, there was another flash of light. Apollo, Aphrodite, and Hesphaestus appeared. 

"Enough," Apollo ordered. "This is not the time nor place for this discussion." He eyed his half-brother coldly. "You will not fight in my temple." 

"As soon as Hermes returns from scouting, we may have an idea of where Thanok has gone," Hesphaestus added. 

"Corinth." 

They looked in surprise at Hercules who lay on the bed with his eyes closed. 

"He'll head for Corinth," Hercules repeated still not opening his eyes. "Thanok tried there before. He knows threatening Jason and Iphicles will draw me into the open." After a second, he continued. "And Iolaus' family is there." 

"Assuming he thinks you're still alive," Xena gently added. 

"He knows," Hercules firmly replied not opening his eyes. 

"Enough," Apollo firmly interrupted. "We have much to do. If Hercules is correct, Corinth needs to be warned." 

Ares grunted. "One last chance," he warned. "Then I take the Hinds Blood Dagger." His dark eyes studied Xena. "No matter who holds it." 

"Then you'll die, Ares," Hercules calmly advised. 

With an angry grimace, the God of War vanished closely followed by Hesphaestus. 

Io's sigh of relief was audible in the sudden silence. He sat in the chair next to Hercules' bed. 

"The gods aren't going to help, are they?" Hercules asked with eyes still closed. 

Apollo and Athena exchanged quick looks. 

"Not openly," Athena finally answered. "You saw the manifestation of when Thanok and Ares fought. We were able to localize the manifestation of when Zeus confronted Thanok. But the devastation in that area was complete." 

_'All Iolaus and I ever really had was each other. Except for a few others, all we could trust was each other.'_ Hercules' thoughts ran in circles even as his body lay motionless. 

Athena continued to study her half-brother closely. "Zeus was drained from his battle with Thanok and Ares hasn't completely recovered either." When Hercules didn't respond, she turned to Xena. "We will help all we can short of a direct confrontation. Neither Olympus nor mortals can afford to be caught in that war." She turned her eyes back to Hercules. "What Zeus called the Chronos Stone has disappeared. We're hoping it returned to the other world." 

"Callisto said it was a powerful weapon," Hercules calmly replied. "She probably arranged for it to be returned to her. She didn't trust the gods of her world either." 

_'Too calm. He's far too calm about all this.'_ Xena glanced at the gods. "What about Hera?" 

"Hades and Poseidon are keeping an eye on her," Apollo assured her. "She won't interfere." He exchanged another look with Athena. "We'll let you know when Thanok has been found. Until then, rest and heal, brother." 

It wasn't often that Apollo acknowledged their kinship. But not even those words encouraged Hercules to open his eyes. The two gods vanished in bursts of energy. 

Xena studied Hercules for a few seconds. Io remained in his chair beside the bed. Aphrodite waved her fingers to create a comfortable chair for herself and sat on the other side of the bed. 

"Hercules, we'll find another way," Xena began. 

"You find Thanok," Hercules coldly interrupted. "I'll finish it. Now go away." 

Biting back angry words, Xena loudly slammed the door behind her. 

Silently, Io pulled the sheathed Hinds Blood Dagger from his boot. Slowly, he slid it into Hercules' hand. "I was afraid someone would take it while you were unconscious," he hesitantly explained. 

"What about when you slept?" Hercules asked. He kept his eyes closed even as his cold fingers tightened around the dagger. 

"I don't think he's closed his eyes twice since yesterday morning," Aphrodite cheerfully spoke. 

Hercules' eyes flew open. The Goddess of Love had been uncharacteristically silent since her arrival. He'd been completely unaware of her presence. 

"Oh, bro! I know how you feel!" Aphrodite put her hand on his arm. "Ares is just being beastly! Don't worry, though. Hephie will keep him in line." She smirked. 

"I thought the gods weren't going to help," Hercules accused. 

The blonde goddess shrugged. "There's help and then there's help," she explained. 

Io shook his head trying to understand her logic. 

"Go away, Aphrodite," Hercules ordered as he closed his eyes. "There's no love left here." 

"You need help," Aphrodite pouted. 

"You want to help?" Hercules' eyes flew open. He stared at his half-sister with such a cold glare that she genuinely shivered. "Take Io home! That'll help me!" 

"No!" Io protested. 

"Yes!" Hercules firmly replied still staring at the goddess. 

"Then I'll just come back!" Io fiercely argued. He took a deep breath. "I know I'm not Iolaus. I know you can't even stand to look at me right now. But somebody's got to stay with you and that's me." 

"Do you think you're helping by spilling your blood on my hands, too?" Hercules sat up turning on the former jester in anger. "Do you?" 

Despite himself, Io flinched. Right now, Hercules reminded him of the Sovereign in a rage. "No," he squeaked as he lowered his head. 

Hercules stared at the bowed head then at Aphrodite who placed a warning hand on his arm. Somehow it was easier to see the reproach in her eyes than the fear in Io's. "I'm sorry, Io," he murmured turning back to the blonde. "Of everybody here, you don't deserve my anger." 

Io shrugged unconsciously knotting his fingers. "It's okay," he mumbled. "I understand." 

"Why don't you get my irritating brother something to eat," Aphrodite suggested with a smile. "And, for once, I don't mean Ares. Maybe it'll put him in a better mood." Io nodded as he jumped to his feet. 

"Especially if Io cooks it." Hercules forced a smile. When the blonde hesitantly smiled over his shoulder at him, Hercules relaxed. 

"I'll be right back," Io promised closing the door gently behind him. 

Hercules sighed as Aphrodite arranged the pillows behind him. As he reclined against them, she straightened the blanket and then refluffed the pillows. 

"Do you treat Hesphaestus like this or am I a special case?" Hercules asked only half-teasing. 

"You wish," Aphrodite pouted. She saw her half-brother relax even as he kept a tight grip on the Hinds Blood Dagger. "Now you listen to me, bro. You want to yell, you do it at somebody other than Io. Poor baby's had enough to deal with." 

"I don't want to fail him like I failed Iolaus," Hercules muttered to himself. Then he glared at Aphrodite. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"It means he's been with you since they brought you in yesterday morning. If he's slept at all, which I doubt, it's only been a light doze for a few minutes," Aphrodite explained. "And already today he's told off the Warrior Princess." She looked smug. "And would have faced down Ares." She looked proud. "And took what you threw at him." She gave him a warning look. "He's serious, too, about following you if you send him away or try to leave him behind." 

"I don't like it," Hercules grumbled. 

"Herkie, nobody likes this," Aphrodite assured him with a pat on his arm. "Just go easy on him, okay?" 

Hercules nodded. "How's Gabrielle?" 

"Asclepius says she'll be fine." Aphrodite smoothed the blanket again. "But she could be vulnerable to Thanok so he's going to try and convince her she'll be of more help with the healers." She paused. "That should reassure Xena." 

Hercules curiously stared at her. "What do you have against Xena?" he asked. "Aphrodite! Quit fussing!" 

The Goddess of Love pouted. "All that dreary black leather." She shivered. "And the girl just doesn't know how to have fun." 

A slight smile danced across Hercules' face. "Xena's idea of fun might be different than yours," he pointed out. 

"Well. Duh." Aphrodite rolled her blue eyes. 

The door opened, and Io entered balancing a heavily-loaded tray. He juggled the tray and tried to kick the door shut behind him. 

Aphrodite smiled. Unseen by Io, she wiggled her fingers and the door closed. Io gave the door a triumphant look. "Here you go," he said sitting the tray on the bed. 

Hercules raised his eyebrows at the amount of food on the tray. "I'm glad you brought enough for all of us," he said. 

"Ummm..." Io flushed. "Well, you haven't eaten since yesterday morning." 

"Ooooohhhhh...this looks scrumptious!" Aphrodite took a bowl of strawberries covered with a dark sauce. Sliding one into her mouth, she shivered in pleasure. "Oooooo...what I can think to do with these!" 

"Help yourself," Hercules quickly interrupted. He glanced at Io who was watching in awe as Aphrodite's filmy garments shook with each pleased shiver. "Io? Io?" 

"Hmmm?" Io stared at Hercules for a few seconds then jerked. He blushed, realizing what he'd been doing. 

"Have you eaten?" The demi-god tried not to smile. 

Io half-shrugged trying not to look at Aphrodite's gyrations. 

"Today?" Hercules prodded. When Io shook his head, he slid the tray between them. "Eat something," he urged. Despite himself, he smiled at the sounds of pleasure Aphrodite was making as she nibbled the strawberries. 

Suddenly Io jumped to his feet. "I forgot the water," he remembered. "Asclepius said you needed to...drink...a lot...of water." His voice trailed off as a dozen jugs of water appeared on the floor. He tentatively looked at Aphrodite who smiled. 

"Thanks, ‘Dite," Hercules sighed. Not for the first time, he pitied Hesphaestus. 

Io poured water into a large mug and handed it to Hercules. 

"Thanks," the demi-god gently smiled. "For everything, Io." 

The blonde blushed and ducked his head. 

"And I'm sorry for how I acted," Hercules continued as he sipped the water. "But I wish you'd go home to Nautica and stay out of this." 

"I can't," Io half-whispered. "I...I promised Iolaus I'd stay." 

Hercules studied him for a moment then stared down at the water in his mug. _'Gods, Iolaus. Even now...you're still looking after me.'_ Slowly he nodded. "Okay. But you've got to promise me to stay out of danger as much as possible." He glanced up to see Io's impossibly blue eyes staring at him. "Why don't you help the healers with Gabrielle? You'll be close but out of danger." 

Io slowly shook his head. "I'll be fine staying with you," he murmured. 

_'What did Iolaus tell him?'_ Hercules thought in sudden panic. 

Aphrodite giggled. "Nice try, bro," she teased. 

Hercules forced a smile. "Yeah, I had to try," he admitted. "Okay, Io. We stay together." 

"Good." Io stifled a yawn. 

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Aphrodite suggested. "I'll keep an eye on Herkie." 

Hercules grimaced at the nickname. He looked over his shoulder at his half-sister missing Io's sleepy nod. "I don't need your mothering," he warned. 

Aphrodite made a face and popped the last strawberry into her mouth. "I wonder if he'd make some of these for my next orgy," she mused. 

Hercules sighed. "Io is not going to be at your beck and..." He paused seeing the confused expression on her face as she stared past him. He turned to see Io curled up in a tight ball in the chair. 

The blonde's head rested on his knees which were pulled tight against his chest and held there by his arms. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be peacefully sleeping. 

Hercules studied him for a moment. "That can't be comfortable," he decided. 

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "You think?" she scoffed. She waved her fingers. A sturdy bed appeared in place of the chair. Io sighed in his sleep and stretched out. Another wave of her fingers, and a brightly colored blanket covered the former jester. 

"Thanks, Aphrodite," Hercules smiled. "But you don't have to stay." 

"I promised," she grinned. "Who else will make sure you ate, drink your water, get your rest, make sure you don't...." 

Hercules leaned back against the pillows and wondered when Hesphaestus would return.   
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**   
  
  
Slowly Iolaus looked around. To his credit, he refrained from crying out as he recognized the familiar environment of Dahok's realm. Months of being trapped here had made it very familiar. 

"Welcome home." 

Despite himself, Iolaus shivered. He froze seeing a shadowy figure walk towards him, gray robes swaying as he moved. 

"It won't work," Iolaus warned. "I won't be tricked by your illusions and lies again." 

"You weren't tricked, Iolaus. You weren't deceived. You knew what you were choosing." The figure raised his arms and slid the hood back to reveal Hercules' face. Only the burning red eyes marred the image. 

"It was a better illusion last time." Iolaus didn't know how he managed to keep his voice calm. "Guess Thanatos isn't as good, huh?" 

Thanok laughed. "You can't divide the indivisible," he advised. "As for illusions, there are none between us. I am your truth. If there are any illusions, they are your creations. Not mine." 

"Liar," Iolaus replied. "Hercules will stop you. Again." 

"Let's discuss your buddy," Thanok grinned. "I figure he's survived my attack." He saw Iolaus' eyes widen. "You don't remember?" 

Iolaus's eyes closed as the memory crashed into his mind. Hercules' hand on his arm...the feel of the dagger in his hand...the ease of thrusting it deep into Hercules' ribs...the shock in Hercules' eyes not only of the attack but the weapon used. _'This dagger was never meant to draw your blood.'_

"He'll stop you," Iolaus fiercely whispered opening his eyes. 

"With the Hinds Blood Dagger?" Thanok leered. 

Iolaus stared at Thanok in horror. 

"All your secrets are mine," Thanok coldly smiled. 

Iolaus shivered despite himself. That cold smile didn't belong on his friend's face. _'All the secrets?'_

"Why do you persist in believing Hercules will rescue you?" Thanok taunted as he walked in a circle around Iolaus. "How many times has he failed you? How many times has he let you die for him? How many times has he died for you?" 

"You are not my brother and friend! You know nothing about what binds us together! You don't know what we've sacrificed...for others...and for each other!" You don't know everything!" Iolaus took a deep breath and forced that thought deep inside him. He forced his eyes to meet Thanok's. "Because if you did know all that, you'd run far far away!" 

"Do you really think Hercules can destroy you?" Thanok taunted. "Do you think he can destroy Iolaus...his partner...his best friend? Especially when he's looking into those big blue eyes of yours?" Thanok's face wavered. Hercules' face was replaced by Iolaus'. 

"Yes," Iolaus quietly answered. "And that scares the Tartarus out of you, doesn't it?" 

Energy flashed from Thanok's eyes. Iolaus tried to duck but the energy struck him the chest dragging an agonized scream from deep in his throat. 

"We'll see," Thanok hissed. "In the meantime, enjoy some of the torments we experienced in Tartarus. And we'll see just how much death and destruction will be laid at your feet when your face is the one people remember as a destroyer." 

Thanok slowly dissolved leaving Iolaus writhing in pain as the energy flowed through his twitching body. 

_'It won't be me.'_ Iolaus tried to focus on the thought. _'It won't be Iolaus.'_   
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**   
  
  
The village of Aegnar lay in smoking ruins. Thanok's army had stormed through the small community cutting down all who stood in their way. The conquest wasn't as easy as Thanok wished despite the efficiency of some of Ares' former warlords. Thanok was unable to access Iolaus' memories of military strategy. So when Thanok walked through the smoke-shrouded remains of the village, the deep red in his eyes showed his anger and irritation. 

"The survivors have surrendered, my lord." Daneus bowed low before him. 

"Good." Thanok studied the man who had once been one of Ares' favorites. "What do you suggest we do with them?" 

Daneus frowned. "Kill all but one," he decided. "Let that one survivor leave to tell the story of what occurred." 

Thanok smiled. "I appreciate a man who knows the value of fear," he commented. "Let me see these survivors." 

Daneus led Thanok to the edge of the village where his men had herded the survivors. After a moment's thought, Thanok smiled. "Bring them digging tools!" he loudly ordered. "They will bury their dead in one grave!" 

Daneus hesitated for the briefest second then bellowed orders. 

Thanok indicated a young blonde girl of perhaps fifteen years. "Have her bring food and drink for your men," he ordered. "She doesn't look like she'd be much use at digging." 

An older woman clutched the girl's arm in fear. A quick back-handed slap from a nearby solider separated them. 

Hours passed as the survivors dug a huge pit in the afternoon sun. Daneus rotated the guards so they all had a chance to relax and be fed. Finally, Thanok was satisfied with the work and whispered to Daneus who nodded. As Daneus left, Thanok motioned for the girl to bring him water. 

"What is your name, girl?" he asked. 

"Pen..Penelope," she whispered. Her blue eyes stared at him in obvious terror. 

"You've done well, Penelope," Thanok coldly smiled. "Especially for one so young." Sipping the water, he saw Daneus returning with his men. "I'm so pleased, Penelope, that I'm letting you live for a while longer." 

The girl's eyes widened in shock as Thanok grabbed her wrist. "Kill them all!" he shouted to Daneus. "Leave their bodies in the pit!" 

Penelope's scream was echoed by the terrified screams of those being assaulted by Thanok's army. 

Thanok backhanded the girl. She stumbled and fell backwards onto the ground. Her piercing scream of terror lasted only seconds before Thanok covered her body with his. 

An hour later, the final scream had been silenced...the final villager butchered. Daneus realized Thanok fed on fear and had made sure his men acted slowly and deliberately. He'd patiently examined each body to make sure no life remained before consigning it to the pit. 

Finally, Thanok rose from Penelope's body like a dark phoenix rising from its rebirth. Daneus waited until he was motioned forward. 

"Sword." Thanok held out a hand. 

Daneus reached down and picked up a bloodied sword dropped by one of the villages defenders. Flipping it hilt-first, he handed it to Thanok. He caught a glimpse of Penelope's mutilated bloody body. Her dead eyes stared up into the late afternoon sky. The terror she'd experienced remained in those still blue eyes. 

Thanok easily grasped the hilt of the sword. Fire mushroomed along the blade. Spinning it expertly in his hand, Thanok smiled. "I do like using this body," he remarked. 

Daneus' face remained motionless as Thanok slammed the blade of the sword downward through the dead girls's stomach...securely pinning her to the ground. 

Satisfied, Thanok stepped back. "This will do as our message of fear," he decided. "Bring your men. Tomorrow we attack Corinth." 

"Corinth!" Daneus looked surprised. Then he nodded and walked away calling out orders. 

Thanok coldly smiled as he stared at Penelope's body. "Tomorrow Corinth falls to me. Tomorrow Hercules dies. Do you hear me, Iolaus?" he hissed. "Tomorrow you'll kill Hercules. Because he won't be able to kill you. He's too soft and weak." 

In his dark prison, Iolaus briefly opened his eyes as the pain receded. "Hercules will destroy you," he whispered. "When he hears what you've done...seen what you've done...you've given him no other choice." 

"So you think?" Thanok's voice taunted. 

"So I believe." Iolaus wearily closed his eyes. "So I know." 

This time Iolaus was prepared for the energy blast that engulfed him. It took nearly a minute before he began screaming in agony.   
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**   
  
  
"I don't understand why you're being so stubborn!" Xena half-shouted in exasperation. 

"Now you know how the rest of us feel when you set your mind on something," Hercules casually replied. 

Xena had confronted Hercules who was sitting on the ground outside Apollo's temple with Io sitting across from him. Despite herself, Xena was irritated by Io's silent accusations...not to mention his dogged determination to stay by Hercules' side. She knew her feelings were irrational and hoped Io's actions weren't meant to deliberately upset her. But she felt the former jester was trying to take Iolaus' place and that irritated her. 

Xena gave Io an angry glare that was totally lost as the blonde's eyes were on the grass in front of him. After the one silent warning look he'd given her as she approached, he had sat with his head almost buried between his shoulders. The pose was so unlike Iolaus that Xena wanted to jerk the blonde to his feet. Deep down she knew it was ridiculous to be irritated by the blonde both acting and not acting like Iolaus. 

And despite Io's submissive posture, Xena read his anger as she continued to argue with Hercules. 

"Thanok has got to know about the Hinds Blood Dagger by now," Xena pressed. "He'll never let you close enough to use it. He won't expect it from me." 

"I seem to recall a similar argument when we freed Prometheus." Hercules carefully handled one of the slender pieces of wood on the ground next to him. 

"This is different," Xena argued. 

"Is it?" For the first time, Hercules looked up at her. "We don't actually know the Hinds Blood Dagger will kill Thanok. Not for sure. If it only wounds, him, you wouldn't be a match for him." 

"And you would be?" Xena saw Io's shoulders tighten. "The way you feel about Iolaus?" 

Hercules froze for a moment. "Yes," he coldly answered. "The discussion is closed, Xena. Try to take the Hinds Blood Dagger from me, and Asclepius will be healing you." Io glanced at Hercules for a second then lowered his head. His fingers idly played with the blades of grass in front of him. 

Muttering under her breath, Xena stomped away her fingers itching to use her sword...her chakram...or both to pound some sense into a certain bull-headed demi-god. 

Hercules ignored her departure. He set the piece of wood to one side and began examining another. 

"I don't like her," Io angrily muttered. 

"Xena has a good heart," Hercules assured him. "She's just trying to protect me." He glanced at the blonde. "Just like you're doing." 

Io sighed and sat up straighter. "I'm sorry," he apologized. 

"There was a time Iolaus didn't like her either," Hercules recalled with a slight frown. "But they found a path to friendship." He smiled as he examined another piece of wood. "Just like I hope you and she will." 

Io shrugged. "She is right, though," he grudgingly admitted. "Thanok probably knows about the Hinds Blood Dagger." 

"I know," Hercules agreed. Tossing the wood away, he brushed his hands on his leather pants. "That won't work," he muttered. After a moment, he nodded. "I need Hesphaestus' help." 

"The God of Dancing?" Io stared at his friend in confusion. 

Hercules chuckled. "God of the Fire and Forge," he corrected. He looked over Io's shoulder to see Xena waving her arm to catch his attention. He raised an arm in acknowledgment as Io looked over his shoulder. "C'mon." Hercules got to his feet. "She doesn't look happy." 

"Ummm...does she ever?" Io hesitantly asked as he also got to his feet. 

"Occasionally," Hercules admitted with a smile. "Be nice, Io." He placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. 

"I will," Io promised. When Hercules nodded, he added. "If she will." 

Xena was relieved to hear Hercules chuckling as they joined her. With a quick questioning glance at Io, she quietly spoke. "Hermes is back. Thanok attacked the village of Aegnar." 

The humor drained from the demi-god's face. "Survivors?" 

"Hermes said no," Xena softly answered. "Some may have escaped in the early moments of the attack." 

"Not with Iolaus' knowledge of strategy." Hercules' eyes were focused on something only he could see. "Where's Hermes? I need to see this village."   
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**   
  
  
The Herald was practically wringing his hands as they materialized in the village of Aegnar. "I told you it wasn't pretty," he muttered. 

Io's eyes closed in horror at the carnage around them. The scent of blood hung heavy in the late afternoon air. He felt Hercules' hand on his shoulders turning him away. "Go back with Hermes," the demi-god gently urged. "There's no need for you to be here." 

Io struggled to keep his stomach from lurching into his throat. "I'm okay," he whispered. "Just took me by surprise." 

"I'll be back soon, Io. I promise," Hercules softly assured him. "I won't go anywhere else." He gave the former jester a quick hug then nodded at Hermes. 

"Come with me." Hermes took Io's arm. "This is no place for either of us." With those words, he disappeared with the blonde. 

Hercules looked around to see Xena prowling through the remains. The angry scowl on her face was an indication she hoped to find someone of Thanok's army alive...so she could kill him. To one side, Apollo and Athena were quietly talking with Ares and Hesphaestus. 

Hercules slowly turned in a circle taking in as much as he could see. After a few minutes, he walked to where Penelope lay with a sword still pinning her to the ground. He knelt by her body silently staring down into her sightless blue eyes. He was still kneeling there when Xena joined him. 

"Thanok's work," Hercules evenly said. 

"Most likely." Xena's voice was equally flat. After a moment, she continued. "It wasn't a clean attack. So it doesn't look like Iolaus was involved." 

"He wasn't!" Hercules snapped. "Not in any of this!" 

"You don't have to convince me!" Xena angrily replied as the demi-god stood. "Do you think I'd believe that for one minute?" 

Hercules slowly took a deep breath. "No," he admitted in a calmer voice. "But others will." He reached out and pulled the sword from Penelope's body. "She was just a child," he muttered throwing the sword away. 

Xena didn't tell him there were younger children who'd been butchered then thrown into the pit. 

"I need to talk with Hesphaestus," Hercules muttered walking away. 

Athena curiously eyed Hercules as he took the God of the Forge to one side. She motioned for Xena to join her and Apollo. "Apollo and I will see these people are properly buried," she assured her. "I wonder if Thanok feels this will frighten us?" 

Xena shrugged. "It will frighten some. But anger more. And angry soldiers don't think clearly," she agreed. "I'd rather think that..." she glanced back to Penelope's body. "was a message for Hercules." 

Apollo slowly nodded. "I would say the message was received," he commented trying to see his half-brother's face. 

Hercules and Hesphaestus had their backs partially turned to them. They saw Hesphaestus was slowly nodding at whatever Hercules was telling him. His hands gestured as he looked questioningly at the demi-god. Hercules' eyes narrowed, and he gestured in return. Hesphaestus' eyes widened and he nodded. Without further words, he disappeared. 

"So where's Hercules' little blonde keeper?" Ares snidely asked as he joined them. "Reality too much for the little man?" 

Xena flushed although she'd thought much the same thing. "Io isn't a soldier," she reminded him. "He's not used to this." 

"No one should be," Apollo gently added. 

Ares snorted. "This happened because Hercules couldn't do what needed to be done," he accused. "And you couldn't do it either." He nodded at Xena before looking at Apollo and Athena. " **WE** need to get the Hinds Blood Dagger and use it." 

"Try taking it." Hercules' cold voice said from behind him. 

"My pleasure," Ares growled turning around. 

"Stop!" Athena ordered stepping between them. She glared at Ares. "We have discussed this, Ares. Hercules will use the Hinds Blood Dagger." 

"When?" Ares demanded. "How many more villages, dear brother? How much more power will you let Thanok gather?" 

_'How many lives are you willing to sacrifice to save Iolaus'?'_

Xena held her breath as she stared in shock at Hercules' cold eyes. She'd seen that look many times...in her own reflection. 

"You're that scared of Dahok?" Hercules coldly asked. 

"Aren't you?" Ares shot back. 

"Enough!" Apollo joined Athena. "Ares, if you feel the need to do something, then find Thanok's army. Even with his power hiding them, you should be able to find something." He glanced at Hercules. "I've warned your brother in Corinth. But I'll go now and begin coordinating our efforts." 

"When you find Thanok's army, let Apollo know," Athena ordered Ares. "We'll need all the cooperation possible to get Hercules close to Thanok." She turned to stare at Hercules. "Everyone's cooperation," she stressed. 

Hercules stared at Ares until he disappeared in a burst of red and gold energy. Then he turned and walked away. 

Apollo exchanged a quick weary look with Athena and also disappeared. 

"Ares is afraid," Xena quietly spoke. She was surprised to see Athena slowly nod. 

"Not so much of Thanok, but of Hercules," the goddess replied. 

"And what he'll do with the Hinds Blood Dagger," Xena continued. 

"I don't know what Hercules is likely to do when this is over," Athena admitted. The two women slowly fell into step and walked to where the demi-god stood looking down at Penelope's body. 

"You don't believe Iolaus will survive, do you?" The words caught in Xena's throat. 

Athena shook her head. "I don't see how," she admitted. "Not if we're correct that the Hinds Blood Dagger will be fatal to Thanok." She took a deep breath. "Both Ares and Hercules are my brothers. I do not want one to be the death of the other." 

Xena nodded. "I've tried to convince Hercules to allow me to have the Hinds Blood Dagger," she admitted. "But he won't agree." 

Athena flashed her a look of gratitude. "Did you think he would?" 

Xena uncomfortably shrugged. "Not really," she finally admitted. 

Hercules was barely aware of their approach. _'Gods, Iolaus, I can't even ask your forgiveness for this. He made you watch all of it, didn't he? Of course, he did. I promised you Thanok wouldn't take you. Then I stood there and did nothing while he did just that. I'm so sorry...'_

Athena quietly interrupted his thoughts. "We need to go now." 

Hercules nodded and turned away. 

Even though Xena met his eyes as the carnage around them disappeared, she didn't believe he even saw her.   
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**   
  
  
Io was miserable. He was sick over what he'd seen. Physically sick. Wretchedly sick. And that embarrassed him. The only thing that made it better was that Gabrielle seemed to understand. And that Hermes wasn't in much better shape. 

They'd barely made it back before Io's stomach finally rebelled. Hermes yelped as Io fell to his knees. The Herald quickly found Gabrielle and brought her back. Together, she and Hermes had gotten him back to the healers' quarters. 

"Don't think about it," Gabrielle advised. "Just sit still and drink this." She smiled into Io's pained blue eyes. "It'll help settle your stomach." 

"Really?" Hermes looked hopeful. 

Gabrielle smiled and handed him a mug as well. She patiently waited as the herbal tea worked to calm their nervous stomachs. 

"I guess you've figured out I'm nothing like Iolaus," Io finally muttered. 

"Why is that?" Gabrielle gently asked. 

Io stared at her in surprise. "Well...this for one thing," he blushed. 

"Iolaus wasn't a hard man," Gabrielle shook her head. "I think he'd have been just as sick over what you saw." 

"Poor Iolaus," Hermes mourned. "He must be in such need of comfort right now." 

Gabrielle reached out and patted the Herald's arm. Seeing Io's confused look, she smiled. "Hermes has always been fond of Iolaus," she carefully explained. 

"You're so different," Io blurted out. "I mean, the Hermes of my old world was the Lord of the Underworld." 

Hermes shuddered. 

"What was Hades?" Gabrielle curiously asked. 

"God of the Harvests," Io replied. 

"I'll have to be sure Hades and Demeter know that," Hermes smiled. 

"The Goddess of Winemaking?" Io looked more confused. 

"Never mind," Gabrielle interrupted. "Feeling better?" 

Hermes nodded but glanced away. 

"Thank you, Gabrielle," Io quietly said. He glanced at the Herald. "Could you do me a favor, Hermes?" he asked. 

Hermes smiled. Io reminded him so much of dear Iolaus. He'd have to keep an eye on the lad. "Of course," he nodded. 

"Could you find Nautica and tell him I'm okay?" Io asked. "Tell her I'll be with Hercules until this is over?" He ducked his head. "I don't want her worrying." 

Hermes looked a little disappointed but nodded with a smile. "Of course," he assured him. "I'll do it now before the others return and send me off somewhere else." He flashed a brilliant smile at Gabrielle. "Thank you for the drink, young one." 

"You're welcome," Gabrielle blushed. 

"Tell Athena I'll be back," Hermes said as he disappeared. 

"He's very nice," Io remarked. 

Gabrielle nodded. She made a mental note to ask Athena to make sure Hermes didn't bother Io too much. She handed him another mug of herbal tea. "Drink it slowly," she advised. "You should be fine then." 

Embarassed, Io began sipping the liquid. He'd finished half of it, when Athena appeared with Xena and Hercules. 

Hercules noticed Io's pale expression and how the blonde immediately ducked his head. He crossed to where the former jester sat and put a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" he quietly asked. 

When the blonde nodded, Hercules lowered his head and sniffed the contents of the mug. He smiled over Io's head at Gabrielle. "Got any more of that?" he asked. 

Io stared up at Hercules in surprise. 

Gabrielle smiled as she turned away. "I made plenty," she assured him. Their eyes met as she handed the mug to him. 

"C'mon, Io," Hercules urged as he sipped the drink. "We've got nothing to do now but wait." He glanced at Athena. "Hesphaestus will be looking for me later." 

Io nodded and handed his mug to Gabrielle. "Thanks again," he slowly smiled. 

Gabrielle felt her heart twist at the memory of Iolaus' smile. She couldn't begin to imagine how hard this was on Hercules. "My pleasure," she assured him. 

Hercules put a hand on Io's shoulder and gave him a brief hug as the two went back to Hercules' room. 

Gabrielle turned to Xena with tears in her eyes. 

"I know, Gabrielle." Xena shook her head. "But Hercules won't let any of us help him."   
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**   
  
  
Io awoke to the sounds of two men quietly talking. One voice was Hercules'. He didn't recognize the other. 

"It's the best I can do," the other man was explaining. "Are you sure you only need the one?" 

Hercules nodded. "I'm sure," he calmly replied. "You know, you're the only one I trusted to do this, Hesphaestus." 

"I don't mind telling you I almost wish you hadn't," Hesphaestus half-smiled. "I wasn't the least bit comfortable working with it." He suddenly grinned. "Aphrodite would have had both our heads if she'd known." 

"Probably," Hercules nodded. "Thanks." 

"Don't thank me." The God of the Forge was suddenly serious. "To be honest, I wish I had nothing to do with this. I like Iolaus." 

"Yeah," Hercules half-smiled. "He likes you, too." His blue eyes twinkled. "Of course, I think he admires anyone who puts up with my sister." 

Hesphaestus grunted in agreement. "Is there anything else?" he asked. 

Hercules shook his head. 

"Good luck," Hesphaestus offered. He glanced over Hercules' shoulder to where Io was sitting up in his bed. "You, too, Io." Before either man could reply, he was gone in a shower of red and orange energy. 

Hercules glanced over his shoulder in surprise. "Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you," he apologized. 

"It's okay," Io shrugged. "I didn't mean to fall asleep." He glanced at Hercules. "Did Gabrielle put something in that tea to make me sleep?" 

"No," Hercules smiled. "You were just tired." He glanced at the object lying across his lap. 

"An arrow?" Io frowned as he sat on the bed next to Hercules. 

The demi-god nodded. "Thanok won't let me get close enough to use the Hinds Blood Dagger," he explained. "I asked Hesphaestus to take part of the blade and turn it into an arrowhead." 

Io stared at the coated tip of the arrow. "You trusted him?" he asked in surprise. 

"I had to trust someone," Hercules reluctantly admitted. "And I knew Hesphaestus could do what I needed done." 

"What about the rest of the blade?" Io asked noticing the sheathed dagger at Hercules' waist. 

"Just in case I do get close enough," Hercules replied. 

Io nodded. "Any word from the others?" he asked. 

"Hermes stopped by just after you fell asleep," Hercules smiled putting the arrow into a nearby quiver. A bow was leaning against the wall. "He said not to wake you but just to let you know he'd spoken with Nautica, and she's not worried." 

"Good," Io grinned. "I asked him to tell her I was with you so she wouldn't be worried." 

_'She should be. The gods know I'm no protection for anyone right now.'_ "How's your stomach?" Hercules asked. "It's almost dark." 

Io frowned in consideration. "Should be okay," he determined. He glanced at the bow and quiver. "Why don't I go get something for us and bring it back?" 

Hercules followed his gaze then nodded with a smile. "Good idea," he admitted. "Until we know where Thanok is, I'd prefer no one else knows about this."   
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**   
  
  
Xena gently eased the door of Hercules room open enough to look inside. She saw Io sprawled on one bed and Hercules curled up on the other. She saw the bow and quiver sitting against the wall near Hercules' bed. 

Gently closing the door behind her, she waited. When neither man moved, she stealthily moved towards the bow and quiver. Her hand was reaching for it when she felt the air moving against her skin. 

With a wicked yell, something compact and blonde flew threw the air towards her. Xena instinctively thrust her right hand forward. The heel of her hand, with all her weight behind her, caught Io in the nose. 

As Io flew backwards across Hercules' bed and onto the floor with an agonized yelp, Xena found herself caught in the demi-god's grip. 

Silently cursing, Xena didn't even try to evade the hold on her wrist. 

"Io!" Hercules snapped. "Are you okay?" 

Io's blonde head appeared above the edge of Hercules' bed. His hand covered his nose. "I think so," he mumbled. 

"Care to explain, Xena?" Hercules coldly asked. 

"Just coming to wake you," Xena replied equally cold. "Thanok's moving towards Corinth." 

Hercules' blue eyes flickered to watch Io get to his feet then returned to match Xena's glare. "You could have knocked," he pointed out releasing her. 

"Interesting choice of weapon." Xena nodded towards the bow and quiver. 

"I know," Hercules smiled. 

Xena gave an exasperated look as Io sat on the edge of the bed still holding his nose. "Here, let me see that," she snapped. 

"No!" Io jumped to his feet and backed away. "I'm sure it's fine." 

They were both surprised when Hercules chuckled. "Go on, Xena," he finally said. "We'll be right there." 

Xena gave them both an angry look before slamming the door shut behind her. Seconds later, Hercules used his gauntlets to light several torches in the room. "Sit down," he urged. "Let's see." "I'm fine," Io protested even as he sat down. "I don't think it'll bleed much longer." 

Hercules studied the smaller man closely. "No, it won't," he agreed. "You heard her coming?" he asked in surprise. 

"I wasn't asleep," Io admitted. "I'd been awake for a little while." 

With a sigh, Hercules sat next to Io. "I know you promised Iolaus to stay with me, but I don't think he meant for you to take it this far," he quietly said. "I wish you'd stay here or go back to Nautica." When Io looked away, Hercules sighed again. "Io, you don't owe me anything." 

"It's not that." Io shook his head. "Well, not all of it." He hesitated trying to find the right words. "This is my world now. And it's threatened. If Dahok wins, it doesn't matter if I'm here or under the sea. Everything and everyone I care about is threatened." He shrugged uncomfortably. "I know I probably won't be much help, but I need to do whatever I can." He glanced at Hercules who had looked away. "Does that make sense?" 

"Yeah," Hercules nodded. He studied the floor for a few moments. "Alright, Io. I won't ask again." He took a deep breath. "With luck, I'll have one shot at Thanok with the Hinds Blood Arrow. I don't have to make it a killing shot although I'm going to try. Just a scratch with the Hinds Blood is enough to kill a god." _'And I don't know that I can use the Hinds Blood Dagger if I have to look at Iolaus.'_ "I want you to stay close to me. But if we should get separated, just get as far away as you can and hide until the battle is over." 

"But..." Io protested. 

"Just promise me that, Io!" Hercules' hand tightly wrapped around his wrist. "If Thanok sees you, he'll try to capture you to use against me. I don't want to see what happened in that village happen to you because I can't let him stop me. Understand?" 

Io nodded. "Okay," he agreed. "I understand." 

Hercules nodded releasing his grip. "If you need to, attach yourself to a group of Corinth's soldiers and try to get to Jason," he added. "Some of them might think you're Iolaus, though," he reconsidered. 

"I'll hide," Io assured him with a smile. "That's probably the best if we get separated." 

Hercules slowly nodded. "Okay," he nodded. Slowly he stood. "Let's go see what's happening." 

They were surprised to see Ares and Jason leaning across a huge table planning strategy with Xena and Athena. 

"Hercules!" Jason's eyes lit up in pleasure as he came forward. He hugged the demi-god then hugged Io. "I wish this was under more pleasant circumstances, Io." 

"So do I," Io smiled. 

"Interesting choice of weapon." Ares eyed the bow in Hercules' hand. 

"So I've been told," Hercules drily replied. 

Ares noticed the sidelong look Xena gave the demi-god and wolfishly grinned. "We're moving as much of Corinth's army here as possible." Ares pointed to a place on the map. "Thanok won't be able to move any closer to the city than here without losing the element of surprise." He pointed to a spot on the map about a mile away from his first indication. "The rest of you will be taken here." He pointed to a third position. 

"Good territory for an ambush," Hercules nodded. 

"Especially since Thanok won't be expecting us," Jason grinned. 

"Are you sure this is where he's headed?" Hercules asked. 

"From the path of destruction in the last couple of hours to whip his troops into a nice battle frenzy...yes," Ares drawled. His dark eyes fastened on Hercules. "This is your last chance," he hissed before disappearing. 

Athena audibly sighed. "We've done as much as we can," she admitted. "Any more interference and I don't think Gaea herself could hold this world together." She smiled at Jason. "Hermes will return you to your men when you're ready. Apollo and I will then take your army, Xena, to the proper place." 

"Jason, I need to talk to you before you leave," Hercules mentioned. 

Jason nodded, and the two walked away. 

Xena glanced at Io. "How's your nose?" she uncomfortably asked. 

"It's fine," Io uncomfortably answered. 

"Good." Xena nodded. She stared at Hercules for a moment then resolutely walked away. 

"Where's Iphicles?" Hercules asked. 

Jason grinned. "Fuming in Corinth. He's finding out it's not so easy to be a responsible king when there's fighting to be done." 

Hercules nodded with a slight smile. "No, I don't imagine he stayed behind with any sense of grace," he agreed. 

"He realized there wasn't a choice." Jason's dark eyes hardened. "If we fail, Iphicles will have to defend Corinth." He stared at Hercules who was himself lost in thought. "So exactly what are you planning?" 

"Me?" Hercules looked at his friend in surprise. 

"Yes. You." Jason grinned. "Hercules, we've known each other far too long for you to start pretending to me now." 

Hercules took a deep breath. "Io's going with me." He held up a hand to forestall Jason's argument. "I don't like it either. But Iolaus..." He took a deep breath. "Iolaus asked him to stay with me throughout this, and Io agreed. I can't talk him out of it. If you think you can do it, please go ahead and try." 

Jason studied Io who was leaning against the table idly running his fingers across the map. "Somehow I don't think he'd listen," he smiled. "Stubborn, huh?" 

Hercules grunted. "Anyway, let the Corinthian troops know he's with us," he continued. "I don't want them thinking he's Thanok. He's promised that if we get separated, he'll hide as best he can." 

"If you get separated?" Jason's voice was silky soft. 

Despite himself, Hercules felt his eyes drawn to Jason's. "Yeah," he firmly answered. "If we get separated." 

"Uh-huh." Jason studied the demi-god for a moment. "Not a problem," he agreed. "I'll make sure the troops know about Io." 

"Good." Hercules started to turn away but found Jason's hand gripping his arm. 

"You be careful," Jason murmured. "Let's take care of defeating Thanok. Then we'll get Iolaus back." He saw Hercules look away. "Yes, I know all about the Hinds Blood Dagger." He grinned. "Or should I say the Hinds Blood Arrow?" He slowly released Hercules. "But I also know that Iolaus has been dead before and brought back. This time is no different." 

After a moment, Hercules nodded. "Be safe, Jason," he urged. "If Thanok sees you, he'll make you a prime target." 

"Really?" Jason's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hair. "Imagine that." 

"Jason!" Hercules hissed as the ex-king of Corinth walked away with a chuckle. 

"Be safe, Hercules," Jason called over his shoulder with a laugh. "Where's Hermes?" 

"Here!" The Herald appeared. He spotted Io and flung his arms around the startled man. "Now you be careful!" 

"Ummm...I will," Io stammered in surprise. "Thanks." 

"Well...come along then." Hermes took Jason's arm. "Let's smite this bastard and get things back to normal." 

Hercules shook his head in bemusement as the Herald and Jason disappeared. He walked to where Io stood. "Jason will let the Corinthian troops know you're with me and not Thanok," he advised. 

"That's good," Io said in relief. 

Hercules caught Athena's slight nod. He gave Io a quick hug a little surprised to feel it returned. "Let's do it," he quietly said.   
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**   
  
  
Xena immediately knew that Thanok wasn't using Iolaus' military skills and knowledge. His army had blundered right into their trap. Iolaus would never have fallen for it. Jason's men quickly decimated the vanguard of Thanok's army. As Thanok's forces reeled back in shock, they ran into Xena's army who had appeared behind them. 

Xena wanted nothing more than to cut a bloody path towards Thanok. But she was responsible for an army and wasn't there for her own personal pleasure. Unfortunately, she silently admitted. Still, she retained a cold grin of pleasure at the amount of destruction she was inflicting. 

She heard more than one of Thanok's soldiers and warlords begin calling upon Ares repenting their allegiance to Thanok. _'Yeah, Ares is a forgiving god. I'm sure he'll be merciful.'_

Slowly, the ring around Thanok's army closed. It wouldn't be long, she knew, before her men and Jason's army would be fighting side by side.   
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**   
  
  
Hercules drifted through the fighting shadowed by Io. For the most part, they were able to avoid any direct conflict although Hercules slammed more than one retreating member of Thanok's army into a nearby tree. Finally, his sharp eyes spotted what he'd been looking for. 

He was grateful he'd managed to find Thanok before the battle was truly lost to him and he disappeared. There was still a slight chance of his army being victorious especially since Thanok was now using energy blasts against his attackers in between using a flaming sword with a great deal of success. 

Hercules' attention was drawn to a banner flapping in the breeze. It announced Jason's position as head of the Corinthian army. Even as the demi-god watched, Thanok sent two energy blasts towards the banner. 

_**'Jason!'**_ Hercules mentally screamed even as Io's hand closed on his arm. 

When the smoke cleared, the banner had disappeared. Then there was a roar from the Corinthian troops as the banner was again raised. Hercules released the breath he'd been holding as he saw Jason defiantly pointing his sword towards Thanok. 

Io took a deep breath and looked at Hercules in relief. 

Hercules smiled...then hit the former jester squarely in the jaw. 

Io's blue eyes rolled back in their sockets as his knees buckled. 

Hercules caught him before he hit the ground. "I'm sorry, Io," he apologized. "More than you'll ever know." 

He carefully drew the Hinds' Blood Arrow and notched it. He aimed carefully and waited for his shot. Thanok was easily visible in his dark red and black leather armor. All he needed was one clear shot.   
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**   
  
  
Xena glanced around. The ring around Thanok's army was almost complete. The bodies of the dead and dying lay littered around her. She caught a glimpse of something to her right...like the sun glinting off a polished arrowhead. She began running in that direction.   
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**   
  
  
_'I'm sorry, Iolaus. I'm so sorry.'_ Hercules released the Hinds Blood Arrow sending it streaking towards Thanok's heart. 

Thanok gasped as the arrow knocked him to the ground. **"NOOOOO!"** he screamed. He convulsed once then collapsed. 

Iolaus gasped for air. The sudden pain he felt was different from the other pain. Somehow he knew...Thanok was dead or dying. He sobbed as the pain began fading. Thank you. _'Thank you. Please don't let this all have been in vain.'_

A roar of excitement erupted from the Corinthian army when they saw Thanok fall. Thanok's men began dropping their weapons in an effort to surrender. Some were successful. The attackers who knew of the massacre at Aegnar refused to accept a surrender despite Jason's best efforts. 

Xena saw Thanok fall and heard the roar. Her heart in her mouth, she ran faster towards where she knew the Hinds Blood Arrow had been shot. 

Wordlessly, Hercules dropped the bow and began walking towards Thanok. He flung anyone who approached him out of his way. He didn't care on which side they fought. 

Xena found Io groaning trying to get to his feet. "What happened!" she demanded pulling him erect. "Where's Hercules?" 

"He hit me." Io shook his head to clear it. His eyes focused as he looked around. 

"He must have fired the arrow." Xena released him. "Thanok collapsed." She looked in that direction. "He must have gone to Thanok to make sure he's dead." 

"We've got to get to him!" Io grabbed Xena's arm pulling her after him. 

"Why?" Xena demanded. 

"Iolaus made me promise to stay with him!" Io shouted over his shoulder as he began running. "Especially at this point. And Callisto said I needed to be there as well! Iolaus said we have to get his body to..." 

Xena interrupted him by pushing him to the ground. 

As Io looked over his shoulder, Xena blocked a downward stroke of a sword and kicked their attacker in the stomach. A quick flash of her sword, and the man slumped dead to the ground. She looked over to see Io back on his feet and running towards Hercules frantically calling his name. Muttering under her breath, she followed.   
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**   
  
  
Hercules stood over Thanok's body for a few seconds before kneeling next to it. He impersonally checked the body to confirm the god was dead. He nodded to himself when he found no signs of life. In fact, the body was already growing cold. One part of Hercules' mind found that interesting. But then, he'd never seen the body of a dead god before. 

He gently pushed the blonde curls away from the forehead and closed the blue eyes. Carefully, he picked up the body. "I wish I could have spared you all this, Iolaus," he murmured sitting with his back against a nearby tree. "I just wasn't strong enough to keep my promise." He hugged the body close to his chest for a moment. "Maybe you can forgive me in say a millennia or two?" 

Hercules looked around dimly aware someone was calling his name. "Looks like we won, buddy," he commented his chin gently resting on Iolaus' head. "Although I could shake Jason's teeth loose for making himself a target. But it got Thanok's attention, and I was able to do what I needed to do." 

His fingers tightened around the Hinds Blood Dagger as he drew it from the sheathe at his waist. "I couldn't keep my other promise like I wanted," he whispered. "But I can keep our first promise. Back-to-back, Iolaus." He squeezed his eyes shut. "I can't go through this again without you, my friend. I really can't." 

Hercules carefully cradled Iolaus' body and flipped the Hinds Blood Dagger blade towards him. 

"Hercules!" Io screamed. 

Xena flashed past the stunned blonde her face a study in grim determination. As if in slow motion, she saw Hercules thrust the Hinds Blood Dagger towards his heart. She felt her body extend as she flew through the air towards him. 

Io stood in stunned astonishment. He'd never seen anyone move as fast as Xena. She collided with Hercules knocking him, Iolaus' body, and herself to the ground. Iolaus' body limply rolled onto its back. Xena rolled to her feet her hand clutching the Hinds Blood Dagger. 

"Hercules! What are you doing?!" she angrily demanded. 

Hercules' fingers twitched. He rose to one knee looking at his hand as though not understanding why the Hinds Blood Dagger was missing. His eyes found Iolaus' body a few feet away then closed in pain. 

"Hercules!" Io shouted running towards his friend. 

Hercules' fingers reached for the sheathe in his belt. _'Where was the Hinds Blood Dagger?' _He raised his eyes to see Xena standing close to him holding something in her hand. At the same time, his fingers found something hard in his belt.__

_'When it becomes too much for you to bear, this will bring you back to me.'_

_'I can't do this again without you, my friend. I really can't.'_

His fingers closed around a small gem and he closed his eyes. _'I can't do this....'_

"Hercules!" Xena bellowed. 

"Hercules!" Io screamed. 

The demi-god had vanished.  
  
  
  
_Trust the dreams. For in them is hidden the gate to eternity. Kahlil Gibran_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, I say, let us remember the valiant Hercules. But do not despair of his death. His work will be continued. I, Perseus, will be your champion." Jason raised his eyes to the ceiling. It looked to Io that he was asking either for divine guidance or divine intervention. The ex-King of Corinth was actually asking any deity who might be listening for patience. Jason wasn't sure if he'd manage to keep from killing Perseus himself. He was gratified to see that most of the tavern's customers weren't taking Perseus seriously.

_No one walks away from this battle; From the power so strong; Like a fury; Keep that fury inside you; And wish it to end. Stevie Nicks_

_In my devastation, I wanted someone to blame me. In my way, disaster was the only thing that I could depend on. Stevie Nicks_  
  
  
  
Io stared at Xena in shock. "Where is he?" In his panic, he grabbed the Warrior Princess by the arms and shook her. **"WHERE IS HE?"**

"I don't know!" Xena yelled back shaking loose from his grasp. 

"What's going on?" Jason demanded as he ran into the clearing. "I could hear the yelling a hundred yards away." He glanced around. "Where's Hercules?" 

"We don't know." Xena took a deep breath and stared at Io. "What were you saying about Iolaus' body?" 

Io took a deep breath. "Iolaus told me I had to stay with Hercules," he explained in a shaky voice. "Especially when he used the Hinds Blood Dagger on Thanok. I was to make Hercules take Iolaus' body to Mnemosene's temple." He looked at them with tears in his eyes. "But I don't know why, and I don't know where Hercules has gone!" 

"He was going to use the Hinds Blood Dagger on himself," Xena quietly told Jason. 

"He what?!" Jason exploded. He angrily shook his head. "I should have known!. I knew he had something planned! But I never thought he'd do that!" 

"Do you suppose one of the gods saw what he was going to do and took him somewhere?" Io hesitantly suggested. Jason and Xena exchanged quick looks. "It's possible," Xena grudgingly admitted. She glanced at Jason. "Finish up here. I'll take Iolaus' body." 

"The Hades I will," Jason grimly countered. He turned yelling orders to his field commanders. Then he glanced over his shoulder at Xena. "I'm coming with you." 

Xena started to protest then shrugged. "Do you have any way to call the gods?" she asked in a practical tone of voice. 

"Hermes!" Io suddenly shouted. "Can you hear me?" 

There was a splash of energy. "Yes, I can... **NOOOO!** " The Herald caught sight of Iolaus' body. "I didn't want that to happen!" 

"No one did!" Xena snapped. "We have to get his body to Mnemosene's temple. Can you get us there?" 

"Of course, but why?" Hermes asked. 

"We don't know why." Jason's voice was calm and soothing. "But we need to get there quickly. After you take us there, get a message to King Iphicles in Corinth. Tell him we've won the battle, and I'll explain later." 

"Then find Gabrielle and bring her to me," Xena added. 

Hermes cocked his head to one side. "Is there anything else I can do?" he asked a bit sarcastically. 

"Please help us," Io quietly asked putting a hand on his shoulder. 

Hermes smiled into Io's blue eyes. "How could I resist?" he sighed. "Come along. Let's get started." He glanced at Jason who carefully held Iolaus' body in his arms. "Do you really think there's a chance?"  
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
  
A world away, a lovely blonde goddess carefully wrapped a blanket around the broad shoulders of a silent man who sat staring into a fire. He didn't move closer to the fire for its warmth. He just stared into its flickering light. 

"Close your eyes and rest," Callisto gently urged. She sighed when he didn't respond. "All will be well." She slowly walked away brushing a tear from her eyes. She hoped all was well and the sacrifices made had not been in vain.  
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
  
"Mnemosene!" Hermes called as they materialized within the temple. "Are you here?" 

"I am, Hermes." A slender goddess emerged from the shadows. She observed the limp body in Jason's arms. "I hope the cost of victory has not been too high." 

"Why were we to bring his body here?" Xena demanded even as Hermes disappeared. "The Hinds Blood killed both Iolaus and Thanok." 

"That is not Iolaus," Mnemosene gently replied. "Follow me." 

"Not Iolaus!" Jason stared into the face of the body he cradled against his chest. "No offense, Io, but how many of you...him...are there?" 

The stunned jester followed Jason. He heard Xena's fingers tapping impatiently on her chakram. He wanted to tell her to stop but was afraid she'd use the weapon on him. She was as tightly wound as Hercules had been. 

"If this isn't Iolaus, then who is it?" Jason demanded. 

"Proteus," Mnemosene mournfully answered. "Lay him here." 

"The Shape-Changing God?" Xena looked stunned. 

"Proteus?!" Hermes echoed as he reappeared with Gabrielle. "There where's Iolaus?" 

"Why didn't Proteus tell Hercules?" Xena demanded. "I know for a fact he didn't know this!" 

"Enough!" Mnemosene firmly commanded. "You were to bring this body to me because I would not have Proteus' body desecrated by blood-thirsty soldiers drunk on victory." She motioned to an altar. "Lay Proteus there, Jason of Corinth." She took a deep breath. "As for Iolaus, we will try to restore his memories to him. Then there will be time for explanations. Now follow me." 

Gabrielle smiled at Xena but wrapped an arm around a shaking Io as Jason reluctantly released Proteus' body. 

"It's not Iolaus," Io stammered to her. "And Hercules has disappeared. I don't know where he's gone." 

"We'll find him," Gabrielle soothingly replied. She gently stroked his back. "We'll find him and bring him home." 

Io took a shaky breath and nodded. Jason walked over and put a comforting hand on his arm. They followed the goddess into another room where Iolaus lay on another altar. Jason rubbed his temples. He was starting to get a headache. 

The goddess stepped to the other side of the altar. Two of Mnemosene's priestesses joined her. They joined hands and a soft amber glow surrounded the altar. There was a sound in the air almost of tinkling glass as the glow deepened in color. Mnemosene held a small white globe of energy above the altar. Her eyes carefully watched as the glow wavered in color. "You must wish this," she murmured. 

"C'mon, Iolaus, quit kidding around," Jason grumbled. 

As though responding to Jason's command, the glow suddenly deepened. Mnemosene smiled and lowered the white globe of energy into the amber aura. Then she slowly stepped back. 

Slowly the white energy eroded the amber glow. They could see Iolaus' chest slowly rise and fall. Xena and Jason stared at each other in stunned shock. 

Gabrielle's eyes filled with tears as she hugged an equally emotional Io. 

Behind them, the snakes on Hermes' staff hissed as he performed a little dance of joy. 

"The process has begun," Mnemosene assured them. "But it may take weeks for all his memories to be restored." 

Jason grinned. "Longer if he lingers over the good ones," he joked. He glanced at the others. "If Hermes will get me back to my army, I'll take over there and report to Iphicles. But somebody better let me know when he regains consciousness."  
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
  
It was almost three weeks later, when Jason was summoned back to Mnemosene's temple. The original amber aura that had surrounded Iolaus had almost disappeared. All that remained was a pale white glow gently surrounding his body. 

Xena had returned to Corinth the day after Jason leaving Gabrielle and Io to watch over Iolaus. The former jester still made her uneasy whenever she caught him staring at her. She had the uncomfortable feeling that the Xena of his world had done something to him probably as despicable as what she had once done to Iolaus. 

"Maybe I shouldn't be here," Io was saying when she and Jason arrived. "He's bound to be confused. Seeing me won't help." 

"Nonsense," Gabrielle assured him. "Iolaus has always been quick to adjust." She looked over his shoulder at Jason and Xena. "Have you found out anything about Hercules?" 

Io turned around as Jason shook his head. "None of the gods know anything," he reported. "Athena and Apollo even confronted Ares about it. They're sure he's telling the truth and didn't have anything to do with it." 

"But now that he knows, he'll be sure to take advantage," Xena grimly added. 

"Silence." Mnemosene had appeared standing beside the altar. The last remnants of the white energy were gone. She reached forward and gently touched her fingers to Iolaus' forehead. 

Slowly Iolaus blinked. He stared up at the stone ceiling in confusion. Slowly he saw the unfamiliar face of Mnemosene above him. "Herc?" he squeaked. 

"Iolaus!" Gabrielle joyfully ran towards the altar and flung herself across him. 

"Gabrielle?" Iolaus looked at her in surprise. Then he saw the others. "Jason? Xena?" He saw his twin and blinked. "Who's that?" 

They stared at Iolaus in stunned shock. "It was Proteus who met me," Io finally realized. "Not Iolaus." He uncomfortably shrugged. "I'm...Io. From the Sovereign's world." He started to say more than decided against it. Iolaus looked confused enough as it was. 

"I don't understand..." Iolaus mumbled as Gabrielle allowed him to sit up. "Where am I? Where's Hercules?" 

"You're in the temple of Mnemosene," Jason smiled reassuringly as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Thanok's dead and you're alive!" 

"Great!" Iolaus smiled back. "But where's Hercules?" His eyes narrowed when no one looked at him. "Jason! Where's Herc?" 

"We don't know," Xena quietly replied. She glanced at the goddess standing behind Iolaus. "In fact, we're not sure what happened to you." 

They listened quietly. Some standing. Some sitting. Some standing then sitting in shock as Mnemosene related the story. Io had summoned Hermes much to Iolaus' discomfort. Hermes, ecstatic at Iolaus' recovery, summoned Athena and Apollo. 

"We saw, as did the others, what was going to happen," Mnemosene quietly explained. "Yet, we did not want the cost to be so high as to be unbearable." She gently smiled at Iolaus. "Your destruction. Hercules' destruction." She took a deep breath. "It's not well known, but a god can voluntarily give up his godhood. Proteus changed into Iolaus as he had done once before." 

Iolaus squirmed as he remembered that ugly incident. 

"After he did so, he voluntarily gave up his godhood and became mortal," Mnemosene continued. "He would no longer be able to change his shape." She looked apologetically at Iolaus. "When you were sitting in the garden at Artemis' temple, we approached you. I took your memories and placed them within The Sphere of Remembrance. I then placed them in Proteus' mind. In effect, he became you. He had your memories and your body. He did not have your physical abilities so he had to be very careful not to get into any physical altercations." 

"But when he died..." Iolaus shook his head in confusion. 

Mnemosene held up her hand. "My spell returned your memories to the Sphere upon Proteus' death," she quietly continued. "Then I could begin replacing them within your body which we kept safe within this temple." 

Iolaus shivered. "Proteus knew he would be killed," he whispered. 

"Yes," Mnemosene sadly nodded. "He did." 

"Why weren't the rest of us informed?" Apollo demanded. 

"Why weren't the lesser gods informed of your plans?" Mnemosene tartly asked. "All you could see to do was sacrifice Iolaus and Hercules." 

"Hercules wouldn't have allowed Proteus to do this," Iolaus stubbornly argued. "Neither would I." 

"And time would have been lost in argument," Mnemosene finished. 

Iolaus glanced at Io who sat quietly between Gabrielle and Jason. "Thanks," he quietly offered. 

"But where's Hercules?" Io asked in anguish. "If no one took him, then where is he?" 

"He didn't go on his own," Xena firmly added. "He looked too....stunned." 

"The Chronos Stone returned to the other world when it's use was completed," Athena slowly reasoned. "Perhaps, for some reason, Hercules returned to that world." 

"Callisto!" Io shouted. "She..." He lowered his head as he realized he'd been shouting. "I mean...she talked with each of us. Maybe she told Hercules to return to her, and he instinctively did it." He saw their confused looks. "In my old world, Callisto is the Goddess of Compassion. Maybe she somehow knew what he planned to do and gave him a way out." 

"He was reaching for something in his belt." Xena's eyes narrowed in thought. "I thought he was still reaching for the Hinds Blood Dagger even though I'd taken it from him." 

"Then let's go!" Iolaus got to his feet. "Io and I will go find Herc. The rest of you better make sure everything's back to normal before we get back, or he'll want to take care of everything, and I really think he needs to rest when we get him back, ‘cause..." 

"Iolaus!" Jason shouted. When the hunter looked at him, Jason smiled. "You're babbling." 

Iolaus grinned. "Yeah," he happily acknowledged. He looked at Io. "I know you're wanting to get home. Herc said you married Nautica." 

The other blonde shook his head. "Not before we find Hercules," he argued. "If you'll let me, I'll go to my old world with you to find Callisto." 

"Great!" Iolaus nodded. "How long has it been since Herc disappeared?" 

"Almost three weeks," Gabrielle answered. 

"What?!" Iolaus looked stunned then exchanged a worried look with his twin. "We'll grab some food and head out just as soon as we can. Jason and Xena and Gabrielle..." 

"...can keep an eye on things here," Io easily added. "Ares will probably try to stir up some trouble even though I bet he's still punishing anyone of Thanok's army..." 

"...who managed to survive and wasn't captured," Iolaus nodded. "As soon as we get Herc back we can..." 

"Enough!" Jason shouted. He saw Gabrielle turn her head to hide her smile. Even Xena looked amused. 

The two blondes turned identical blue eyes and quizzical faces towards him. 

"I can't stand this!" Jason grumbled good-naturedly. "You're both babbling!" He threw up his hands. "One of you be sure to let me know what happens!" 

"Sure, Jason," Iolaus nodded. "There's no need to shout, you know."  
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
  
"I will leave with the rising sun," Callisto advised Moray. She watched pain in her eyes as several men extinguished fires throughout the small village. "Cupid is determined to make me pay for not allowing him to obtain the Chronos Stone. I will not allow my followers to become targets again." 

"We are yours to command, my lady." Moray carefully chose his words as he eyed the tall man standing behind the goddess...the man who seemed to watch everything yet see nothing. "Could Cupid's anger be assuaged if this man were sent away?" 

Callisto sorrowfully studied her priest for several long moments. 

Moray lowered his head. "Forgive me, goddess," he mumbled. "I only thought..." 

"You are forgiven, Moray," Callisto gently interrupted. "And I understand. But I will not turn away anyone who has come to me." She glanced over her shoulder. "He has saved his world. And perhaps saved ours from anything worse than we have ever known. Cupid's anger with me is a price I am willing to pay." She turned back to Moray. "Once Cupid knows I am no longer with you, he will not bother you." 

"Where will you go?" Moray asked. "How will we..." 

"I will come when called," Callisto assured him. "There may be those from his world who will search for him. This is where they will come to find him. When they arrive, you must be sure they are not a trick of Cupid's before summoning me." 

Moray took a deep breath and nodded. "Perhaps Cupid will tire of tormenting you." 

Callisto gently smiled. "Once his ego has been appeased...perhaps. Go now. There is much to be done."  
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
  
Iolaus barely had time to adjust to the stomach-churching experience of the portal before he landed face-first in the dirt. A second later, Io landed beside him. Muttering a few choice comments about Hermes, who'd sent them through the portal, he carefully got to his feet. Just because he'd warned the Herald to stay away from Io didn't mean he was.....he couldn't believe Hermes had actually used the word jealous. 

Io cautiously looked around recognizing some landmarks. "We're not far from the Highland Meadows," he gratefully said. "That's where we met Callisto." 

Iolaus shook his head. "Callisto, Goddess of Compassion." He grinned at Io's expression. "Just be glad you didn't meet the Callisto of my world." 

"Ares said she was like Discord with a real bad attitude," Io recalled with a shy smile. 

"Nah," Iolaus shook his head. "She was a lot worse than that." He settled his sheathed sword over one shoulder. "C'mon. You can tell me what you and Herc did while I was...away." 

Io gave him a confused look. "Didn't Hercules tell you?" he asked. 

Iolaus nodded. "Yeah, but he's a rotten storyteller," he confided with a grin.  
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
  
When Cupid refused to accept that Callisto not longer resided within the village of the Highland Meadows, Moray had led his people further into the nearby hills for safety. Despite his anger with Callisto, Cupid's attention eventually turned elsewhere. Being a cautious man, however, Moray kept his people as safe as much as possible by splitting them up into smaller groups and keeping them all moving. 

It wasn't hard for Iolaus to track the villagers into the hills. It had been hard to keep from dwelling on what might have happened when they'd seen the destruction of the village in the Highland Meadows. It had been hard to keep their disappointment from showing when Iolaus recognized signs the villagers had split up. 

The longer they tracked the villagers, the more Iolaus feared something must be wrong with Hercules. He wouldn't have gone missing this long by his own choice. He'd been shaken more than he cared to admit when Xena had taken him aside and confided what his best friend had been about to do when she attacked him. 

Iolaus also knew that Io blamed himself for not seeing what was happening and his failure to stop it. 

They were on their fourth day of tracking the villagers. They'd made camp and each had indulged in the pretense of eating. Iolaus saw Io despondently staring into the fire and inwardly sighed. _'Why, Herc? Why'd you do this? Gods, I don't even know if you're here. It's all we can think of. Maybe Ares lied. Maybe Hera managed to do something despite being guarded by Hades and Poseidon. I wouldn't put it past the old witch...'_

Iolaus blinked. Something in the nearby brush had moved. Something that didn't below there. He casually leaned forward and used his knife to slice off a leg of rabbit. "Want some more?" he asked Io. 

Io jerked and stared at him in confusion. He saw Iolaus' eyes quickly flicker at the brush to his left and tensed. "No, I think I'll just have some fruit," he answered. Shaking slightly, he turned to his pack and reached inside. Instead of fruit, his fingers found the small dagger hidden there. Before he could draw it, men appeared from the brush apparently intent on attacking them. 

Iolaus jumped to his feet and kicked one man back into the nearby bushes. Whirling in a blur of motion, he pulled Io aside as one man leapt for him. 

"Stop!" 

They all froze at the command. An older man stepped from the shadows. 

"Moray!" Io's eyes widened. "Thank the gods! We were worried when we saw the village had been destroyed!" 

"Cupid's work," Moray grimly nodded. He looked at his men. "I believe these are the ones the Goddess mentioned." 

"Hercules!" Io eagerly stepped forward. "Is he here?" 

Moray hesitated. "Camp here," he ordered. "I will summon the Goddess. She will determine what to tell you." 

"Now wait a minute!" Iolaus angrily interrupted. 

Io quickly put a hand on his arm. "Is there a problem, Moray?" he gently asked. 

"Cupid attacked us to punish the Goddess for keeping the Chronos Stone away from him," Moray answered after a moment's hesitation. "For our safety, we came to the hills, and the Goddess has not traveled with us." His eyes warily studied them. "She warned Cupid might try to trick us." 

"Cupid didn't send us!" Iolaus argued. 

Moray shrugged. "If you are who you seem, then you'll wait for her, won't you? Try to follow us, and we'll know Cupid sent you." He nodded to his men who faded into the nearby forest. 

"Wait! How long?" Iolaus shouted. He angrily kicked at the dirt when no one answered. 

"Moray said the Goddess contacted them in the early hours of the morning," Io recalled. "That's when she appeared when we were here last." 

Iolaus took a deep breath. "Okay," he nodded. "It's just..." He shook his head. "Herc would never stay away this long without a reason."  
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
  
The sun was barely appearing over the horizon the next morning when Callisto stepped from the early morning fog into the campsite. A pair of blue eyes blinked then opened wide. 

"Hello, Io," Callisto smiled. "I am pleased to see you again." 

Io carefully reached over and touched Iolaus' shoulder. The hunter jerked and sat up his hand on his knife. His fingers tightened on the hilt when he saw Callisto. 

The goddess gave him time to adjust to seeing her. "I am pleased to meet you, Iolaus," she greeted. "I can tell the difference now between you and the one who called himself Iolaus." 

"Is Hercules here?" Io asked as Iolaus slowly put his knife aside. 

"Yes," she gently replied. 

Iolaus' blue eyes narrowed. "Then what's wrong?" he demanded. "He wouldn't still be here if he weren't hurt." Or dead. 

"Gather your belongings and come with me," Callisto offered. "I will take you to him." 

The two blondes glanced at each other before starting to pack their gear. Both were well aware the goddess had not answered Iolaus' question.  
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
  
Io was stunned to find themselves before the Cave of Challenges. He curiously glanced at Callisto who led them up the slight incline to the cave. 

"Where's Hercules?" Iolaus demanded looking around. 

"Inside the cave," Callisto answered. Reaching the opening of the cave, she motioned them to sit. "But we need to talk before you see him." 

Iolaus felt Io's hand on his shoulder and bit back the words he'd intended to say. With a curt nod, he sat across from the goddess. 

"When Hercules, Io, and the others were here, I could tell Hercules had some plan the others did not know about," Callisto gently began. "The pain he was feeling even then was so strong..." She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I gave him a small gemstone and told him it would return him to me when events became too much for him." She sadly studied Iolaus. "When he appeared, I believed you to be dead and by his hand." 

Iolaus stared at the ground in front of him. "Hercules believed he killed me when he destroyed Thanok," he explained. "But it was the god Proteus who changed himself to look like me. Mnemosene, Goddess of Memories, took my memories and gave them to Proteus. When Proteus died, my memories were returned to her to be returned to me." 

"But Hercules was gone by then," Io continued. "He doesn't know Iolaus is alive." 

Callisto slowly nodded. She studied Iolaus for several moments. "When Hercules appeared, he spoke not one word. And he hasn't spoken in all the days he has been with me," she gently explained. "He will eat when I give him food. He will sleep when he is exhausted. He will do anything I ask when I ask it of him." She hesitated then continued. "But left to himself, he sits and stares...at nothing. It is as if his soul has rebelled against this final loss...the pain was too much." 

Io shivered quickly wiping a tear away. "I should have..." 

"You did all you could do," Iolaus quickly interrupted. "I started this whole mess when I asked Herc to see me dead before Thanok could take him. If anyone's at fault, it's me." He slowly looked at Callisto. "Do you think he'll react to seeing me?" 

"I don't know," Callisto admitted. "He didn't react when I spoke your name to him." 

Io turned away at the sudden flash of pain in his twin's eyes. 

"Enter the cave, Iolaus," Callisto advised. "Take the left passageway. It leads into a larger cavern. You will find him there." Iolaus hesitated then glanced at Io. 

"Go ahead," the former jester urged. "I'll wait here." 

Iolaus grimly nodded and entered the cave. Following Callisto's instructions, he followed the left passageway about fifty yards before it widened into a large cavern. A fire in the middle of the cavern provided the only illumination. Beside the fire sat a large man who stared into the flames. 

"Herc?" Iolaus winced as his voice loudly echoed. He waited for a response that didn't come. He carefully walked towards the fire. "Herc?" he quietly repeated kneeling next to his friend. 

It was Hercules. Iolaus had kept a faint hope that Callisto had been mistaken...that it wasn't his best friend who sat lost in a maze of pain and loss. 

"Hey, Herc, it's me." Iolaus sat next to his friend facing him. When Hercules didn't respond, he gently reached out and turned his friend's face towards him. "Herc? I'm here. I'm alive." 

Iolaus shivered as Hercules' blue eyes stared at him almost sightlessly. "Herc!" Iolaus repeated more firmly. He took a deep breath and continued more gently. "You didn't kill me. That was Proteus. He changed himself into me. Mnemosene gave him my memories and took me to her temple." He slowly dropped his hand from Hercules' face. "Herc? Are you listening? I'm alive! Thanok didn't take me! And you didn't kill me!" 

Restlessly, Iolaus got to his feet. "Okay, enough's enough, buddy," he firmly declared. "You're starting to worry me." He began pacing. "You know, even though Proteus looked exactly like me and even though Mnemosene gave him my memories, I'm kinda mad you didn't realize it wasn't me. After all, you know, you're my best friend. You should've seen though that. Yeah. You should've seen though all of that." 

Iolaus' voice rose as he realized Hercules' eyes weren't even following him. They were focused again on the fire in front of him. "And, I'm really really mad about this Hinds Blood Dagger thing," he continued. "I mean, what were you thinking? Trying to use that on yourself? You know, when you start talking again, I'm gonna really let you have it. Talk about not using your head! And you call me irresponsible sometimes!" He forced a laugh. "And just you wait until we see Jason. He's really gonna tell you off! And you're gonna think that's a picnic when Xena starts in on you!" 

He stopped and stared at the unmoving figure in front of him. Slowly he sat next to his friend. "Herc, talk to me, okay?" he softly pleaded. "I won't get mad or say anything about how stupid this all is. Just...say something." 

The silence weighed more heavily on Iolaus than anything he'd ever experience. 

"Gods, Herc," he mumbled lowering his head to his friend's shoulder. "Did you have to go where I can't follow?" Hot tears ran down his cheeks and onto Hercules' arm. Then Iolaus cried harder when Hercules didn't respond to his friend's anguish. 

"I can't take you back with me, Herc, don't you understand that? Not when you're like this," Iolaus mumbled. "Hera...Ares...if they knew you were like this, they'd never stop coming after you. Jason and Iphicles would let you stay, but then Corinth would be in danger. I can't leave you with ‘Dite or any of the others ‘cause then there'd be battles between the gods. And you'd never want that." 

Wiping his eyes, Iolaus sat up. He again gently turned Hercules' face towards him. He stared deep into his friend's blue eyes trying to find something there...something he could touch and pull his friend back to him. 

Nothing. 

"I'm sorry, Herc," Iolaus whispered. "I was just so scared. I didn't want Dahok to take me again. I should've been stronger...trusted that you'd bring me back and we'd fix everything later." He leaned forward their foreheads gently touching. "It's my fault. I pushed you to make decisions I had no right to ask for." He sat quietly for a moment wanting to impress this memory into his mind. 

He sniffed and sat upright. "You've always taken care of everybody else. Now I'll take care of this. Don't you worry, buddy. I'm not gonna stop. Ares is gonna cause trouble. He always does, you know. And Hera's eventually going to start something. She will, you know. Don't worry. I'll take care of it. You just stay here and get better." He grinned through his tears. "Somehow I don't see either of them getting past Callisto even if they figure out where you are." 

Slowly Iolaus removed the amulet hanging around his neck. He placed it in Hercules' hands winding the cord around the demi-god's unresponsive fingers. "This'll keep you company," he whispered his voice breaking. "Sorta something to remember me by." He stared into the sightless blue eyes of his friend. "I gotta think somewhere deep inside you remember me, you know? Otherwise, I don't think I could leave." 

He lowered his head to his friend's shoulder and cried.  
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
  
The sun was low in the afternoon sky when Iolaus finally emerged from the cave. Io took one look at his twin's reddened eyes and looked away to hide his own distress. 

Callisto gracefully rose and walked to meet him. 

"He's not coming back, is he?" Iolaus asked his voice breaking. 

"I don't know," Callisto gently answered. "He has to want to return." 

"But he won't have a reason if he doesn't know I'm alive," Iolaus harshly laughed. "And he won't know that if we can't reach him." He angrily rubbed his eyes. "Everyone always remembered he's half-god. We forgot that meant he's half-mortal." He took a deep shaky breath. "He'd lost so much," he half-whispered. "He just couldn't take any more." 

Callisto pulled him close and held him until he'd regained control. 

"Can you open the portal?" Iolaus finally mumbled pulling away. 

"If you wish," she nodded. 

Iolaus nodded wiping his tears away. He saw Io slowly walking towards him and sadly smiled. "Can I ask you a couple of favors?" 

"I will do whatever I can," Callisto assured him. She smiled as Io joined them. "I have already promised Io to watch over Hercules for as long as it takes." 

Iolaus nodded. "If something changes...can you find a way to let me know?" he asked. 

Callisto knew Iolaus was asking to be told of Hercules' death for if his friend recovered, he would find Iolaus. "I will find a way to do that," she promised. "And the other favor?" 

"I left my amulet with him. Maybe...someday it'll help him remember." He took a deep breath. "I left it in his hands but..." 

"I will see that it is with him until the day he hopefully returns to you," Callisto swore. 

"Yeah." Iolaus quickly moved away. "Well, we'd better get back and let the others know." 

"What will you do, Iolaus?" Callisto gently asked. 

The hunter gave her a weak smile...a ghostly imitation of the one he normally wore. "Continue what Herc and I were doing," he briskly answered. "Ares is gonna stir up trouble. Can't let Xena and Gabrielle have all the fun, you know." 

Callisto leaned forward and gently kissed him on the cheek. "May you find peace, Iolaus," she whispered. 

Iolaus' smile faltered for a moment then he nodded. "C'mon, Io," he forced a smile. "Let's get you home to Nautica before she has both Triton and Poseidon after my hide." 

Callisto stood staring at the countryside long after the portal had closed behind the two blondes. One world, perhaps two had been saved. But the cost had been high. Perhaps higher than two heroes could afford to pay.  
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
  
"So, I say, let us remember the valiant Hercules. But do not despair of his death. His work will be continued. I, Perseus, will be your champion." 

Jason raised his eyes to the ceiling. It looked to Io that he was asking either for divine guidance or divine intervention. 

The ex-King of Corinth was actually asking any deity who might be listening for patience. 

He and Io were sitting in the shadows of a Corinthian tavern. In the days following Thanok's defeat, Perseus had appeared claiming the mantle of Hercules' successor. A message to the palace at Corinth from Autolycus alerted Iphicles to Perseus' claims and that the so-called hero was on his way to Corinth. 

Xena and Gabrielle were searching one part of Corinth for Perseus. Iolaus and Iphicles another. Jason and Io were leaving the Palace when an unseen hand pressed a piece of parchment into Io's hands. 

The nervous former jester immediately handed it to Jason while he looked around in vain for the messenger. 

Io saw Jason's smile as he crumpled the parchment. "Is it from a god?" Io whispered. 

Jason grabbed Io's arm. "No, just a message from a fellow king. Let's hurry. If the others find Perseus before we do, they'll kill him." 

Now Jason wasn't sure if he'd manage to keep from killing Perseus himself. He was gratified to see that most of the tavern's customers weren't taking Perseus seriously. 

He'd just gotten to his feet when something blonde and familiar jumped from the stairway balcony and landed on Perseus' back. 

"Iolaus," Jason groaned. He automatically shoved Io behind him as the tavern patrons scattered. A few of the braver souls started to interfere. 

"Leave them alone!" Iphicles' strong voice ordered. 

Jason glanced up to see Iphicles standing on the stairway landing. Hands on hips with a stern expression on his face, he watched as Iolaus pulled Perseus to his feet. 

Iolaus grabbed Perseus' shield even as the embattled hero reached for it. "No, you don't," Iolaus grunted. He flung the shield towards Iphicles who easily caught it. 

Then Perseus did a very stupid thing. He hit Iolaus. 

Io covered his eyes. He knew he didn't want to see this. 

Angrily, Iolaus drove his fist into Perseus' stomach. As Perseus bent over in agony, Iolaus grabbed his tunic and pulled him upright. "You think you can take Hercules' place?" he fiercely demanded. Fire danced in his ice blue eyes. "You can't even beat me much less the monsters and warlords Hercules fought!" 

Iolaus drove his knee into Perseus' stomach then flipped him over his shoulder. Perseus crashed into a table sending broken pieces of wood flying everywhere. Iolaus fell on top of Perseus, his fists smashing into the prone hero's face and body. 

"You! Can't! Take! Herc's! Place!" Iolaus angrily shouted with each punch. "You! Never! Will!" 

Jason glanced at Iphicles who didn't seem inclined to interfere. Taking a deep breath, he rushed over and grabbed Iolaus by both arms. 

"Iolaus! That's enough!" Jason used every bit of his vocal authority to break through Iolaus' anger. He felt his Iolaus stiffen then relax. Just a bit. "That's enough, Iolaus. Let him go," Jason urged in a softer voice. He turned his restraining hold into more of a hug. "I think he's learned his lesson." He motioned for Io to join them as he led Iolaus from the tavern. 

Slowly Iphicles walked down the stairs to where Perseus lay moaning. He waited until Perseus looked up at him then dropped his shield to the floor next to him. 

"You and my brother share the same father." Iphicles spoke quietly but loud enough for the others to hear. "Out of respect for that shared blood, I will not banish you from Corinth. But I'd be more careful if I were you. Iolaus isn't Hercules' only one who might take offense at your claims. And, by the way, Hercules is not dead. I have that on authority from Hades himself." 

Iphicles inwardly smiled at the murmurs from the crowd. He hoped the Lord of the Underworld wouldn't take offense. If he did, it was something he would deal with later. "By the way, Perseus, Hercules is very particular about how someone uses his name." 

A ghost of a smile now played on his face at a distant memory before he turned to the tavern owner. He placed a gold coin on the bar. "See he receives the services of a healer." 

"Yes, Your Majesty," the tavern keeper quickly nodded. As he closed his fingers around the cold coin, he added, "Come again anytime, Your Majesty." 

Hidden deep in the shadows, the King of Thieves tried very hard not to laugh himself silly. "Think I'll tag along after pretty boy," Autolycus mused. "Just to be sure he gets the message." He idly stroked his moustache as the tavern owner helped Perseus to his feet. _'Hercules' successor'_ , Autolycus silently snorted.  
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
  
A few days later, the twin blondes stood on a sandy beach where Nautica was to meet them. 

"I feel like I'm deserting you," Io muttered even as he anxiously scanned the water for his love. 

"You're not," Iolaus gently replied. "I know I got sorta crazy with Perseus. But he always irritated me." He grinned. "And Herc never liked him much either." 

"He was a little...pompous," Io admitted with a shy smile. 

"Anyway, you stay away much longer and Nautica will have both Triton and Poseidon hunting me down," Iolaus teased. 

"There!" Io suddenly shouted. "Nautica!" 

Iolaus shaded his eyes and looked where his twin was pointing. He grinned at the sight of a beautiful mermaid. "Be safe and happy, Io," he quietly urged. 

Io hesitated then hugged his twin. "You be safe," he fiercely whispered. "Never stop believing." 

Iolaus returned the hug then stepped back. He watched as Io waded into the water then dived under the waves. Seconds later, Io, the merman, was caught up in the arms of his laughing mermaid wife. 

Iolaus turned away suddenly feeling very much alone. He'd rejected Xena and Gabrielle's offer to travel with them. He'd rejected Jason's offer to set sail with him after pirates. He'd even rejected Iphicles' offer to help train his troops. He needed to get away for a while. He needed to continue what he and his best friend had started so long ago. 

**"IOLAUS!"**

Surprised, Iolaus spun around. He saw both Io and Nautica frantically motioning towards a rocky outcropping that jutted into the water. 

Worried, Iolaus ran to the edge of the rocks and knelt as the two mer-creatures swan to join him. He relaxed seeing their broad smiles. 

"Nautica, this is Iolaus." Io's grin was as bright as the morning sun. 

"Hello," Nautica shyly smiled. "You're right, Io. There is a slight resemblance." 

Io giggled as Iolaus laughed. "Yeah, we've been told that. I'm pleased to meet you." 

"You're the first to know!" Io exclaimed reaching for Nautica's hand. "I'm going to be a father." 

"A father!" Iolaus sat on the rocks in surprise. "Really?" His smile widened to match his twin's. "That's great!" He beamed at the blushing Nautica. "You'll make great parents!" 

"You'll have to come back and see the baby," Nautica urged. 

"My child will need to know her Uncle Iolaus." Io's eyes were half-pleading. 

"His Uncle Iolaus," Nautica corrected. 

"I want a daughter who looks like you," Io murmured touching his forehead to Nautica's. 

"Girl or boy, I'll be back," Iolaus promised with a laugh. "I can spoil either one." He rose to his feet. 

"Be safe," Io urged. 

"Be safe, too," Iolaus gently smiled. "Both of you." He watched as his friends slowly swan away.  
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
  
A month later, Gabrielle was scowling as she stared into the campfire. 

"Let it go, Gabrielle," Xena repeated for the third time. 

Gabrielle glanced at the Warrior Princess. "I just hate it when they tell that story," she muttered looking at the larger campfire some distance away. 

Xena shrugged. "We've heard plenty of versions about Thanok's death," she carefully answered. 

"But Hercules isn't dead," Gabrielle angrily hissed. "And he's not on Olympus." 

"No one believes that anymore," Xena curtly replied. 

"I still don't like it," Gabrielle muttered. 

Suddenly Xena's eyes narrowed. She jumped to her feet smoothly drawing her sword with one fluid motion. 

"Is that a sword in your hand, Xena, or are you just glad to see me?" A familiar giggle echoed from the darkness. 

"Iolaus!" Gabrielle jumped up and gave him a hug as Iolaus stepped into the light. 

"It's good to see you," Iolaus grinned returning the hug. He sat down between them obviously weary from his journey. "I got your message." 

"I wasn't sure it would catch up with you," Xena lightly replied. Then she stared at him. "I didn't hear the guards challenge you." 

Iolaus looked at her his blue eyes twinking. "Guards? You posted guards?" 

Xena muttered under her breath and stomped away. 

Iolaus giggled and looked at Gabrielle. "Ok, that was mean," he admitted. "But I did manage to sneak into camp without being challenged." 

Gabrielle nodded. They were there to stop a warlord trying to gain Ares' favor from rampaging through the Mayaen valley. "You look tired," she noticed. 

Iolaus shrugged. "Well, we all knew Ares was going to cause trouble. You two have been busy, too." 

"Ares had to replace a lot of warlords," Gabrielle pointed out. "Now he's pitting them all against each other. This attack on the valley is just another warlord trying to get his attention. Have you eaten? I know you've traveled a long way." 

Iolaus nodded. He laid his sword and carrysack to one side. He looked up with a ghost of his former smile as Xena returned still muttering under her breath. "Everything all better?" he teased. When Xena gave him a furious look, he grinned. "By the way, Io sends his regards." 

Xena snorted and sat down across the fire from him. "For some reason, he and I didn't get along." She gave Iolaus a level look. "I wonder why." 

"How is Io?" Gabrielle interrupted with a warning look at her partner. 

"Doing well," Iolaus nodded. "Nautica's expecting a child." 

"That's wonderful!" Gabrielle smiled. "You're going to stay in touch with him, aren't you? You'll let us know about the baby when it's born, won't you?" 

"Yes and yes," Iolaus chuckled. He glanced at Xena. "Be nice and maybe I'll coax him into naming it after you if it's a girl." 

Gabrielle choked then laughed out loud. The others looked at her as she helplessly shook her head. How could she explain the mental image of a baby mermaid with long black hair wielding a sword and chakram as she swam through the ocean? Come to think of it...where would a baby mermaid carry a chakram? 

"I'll take the first watch," Xena announced after giving Gabrielle another glare. "You can take last watch, Iolaus. You've traveled far and need to rest." 

Later that night, Iolaus stared up at the star-speckled sky his arms tucked under his head. He imagined the last month had been pretty much what Hercules had endured during the months when he believed Dahok had killed Iolaus in Sumeria...lonely as Tartarus. That was one reason he'd hurried to find Xena and Gabrielle when their message reached him. He knew he'd sleep if there were others around him. It was the cold loneliness of the solitary campfire that drove him to distraction some nights. 

As he'd done every night since he'd returned from Io's old world, he sent a silent prayer to Callisto, Goddess of Compassion, to watch over his friend. Deep in his heart, he knew that if Hercules was going to return on his own, he would have done so by now. Then he wrapped himself in the warm memories of happier days until he felt his body relax enough to allow him to sleep. _‘Nite, Herc. Be safe.'_

Unknown by any of them, a pair of godly eyes watched.  
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
  
"What do you want, Cupid?" Callisto's voice came from the darkness of the cavern. 

The winged God of War turned with a slight smile on his face. "No change in his condition, hmmm?" 

"I'm surprised you're interested." Callisto walked forward. "He's under my protection, Cupid. Or do you intend to renew your war against me?" 

Cupid waved his hand in dismissal. "Oh, I've forgotten all about that regrettable episode," he assured her. "At least your part in it." 

"I appreciate it," Callisto smiled. 

Cupid folded his arms and stared at her. "You know, together we would make an unbeatable team," he offered. 

Callisto's smile deepened. "For how long?" she asked. 

Cupid grinned back. "Probably all of maybe an hour," he ruefully admitted. He glanced back down at Hercules. "Perhaps I can help." 

"Why?" Callisto asked. 

Cupid's smile grew cold. "Let's just say that I want to see if I've learned strategy and tactics." He knelt in front of Hercules for a few moments then stood and turned back to Callisto. "It seems my counter-part in his world is getting a little rowdy." 

"You've been there?" Callisto frowned. "You know that can upset the delicate balance which exists between our two worlds." 

Cupid snorted. "I think Ares would be really surprised if his half-brother showed up again." 

"And how do you propose to bring him back?" Callisto inquired. 

"Planting an image in his mind," Cupid grinned. 

"No!" Callisto shouted. "He must make that choice to return!" 

Cupid leaned forward. "Too late," he murmured. "I've given him something to make him choose." 

Callisto glanced at Hercules who remained immobile. "What have you done?" she demanded. 

Cupid laughed and disappeared in a burst of red and gold energy. 

Callisto knelt in front of the demi-god. She gently put her hands on either side of his face and stared into his blue eyes. "What did Cupid do?" she whispered. She saw something flicker momentarily deep in his eyes. She gently raised his right hand and closed the fingers around the amulet strung around his neck.  
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
  
"So this is where you've been hiding. Got to say...this sucks." 

Hercules silently wondered. Despite himself, he opened his eyes. 

"I mean. This is soooo boring. I kinda thought you'd have more imagination." 

Hercules looked around at the comfortable safe room...his room in Alcemene's house. Then he saw the winged creature. "Cupid?" he finally asked. 

Cupid, God of War, tried not to smirk. He knew to Hercules he looked like his dorkish twin, the God of Love from Hercules' world. "Yeah, Uncle Hercules," he nodded. "You gotta come and help. There's trouble." 

Hercules turned away. "I can't." 

"You gotta," Cupid urged. "You're the only one who can." 

"I can't." 

Cupid fumed. The Sovereign might have been a psychotic bastard, but at least he wasn't so...wimpish. "It's Iolaus," he added. "He needs you." 

"Iolaus is dead." Hercules closed his eyes. 

Cupid raised his eyebrows. There had been some slight emotion in those words. And Hercules' shoulders were a little more tense. "Yeah...well...I'm talking about his soul. And what Ares is doing with it." 

"What about Iolaus' soul?" Hercules' eyes flew open. He coldly stared at Cupid. "What's Ares doing?" 

, Cupid congratulated himself. "I don't know how, but he's got Iolaus' soul. He keeps making Iolaus die. I mean Iolaus thinks he's dying. He doesn't realize what's going on." He saw Hercules' confusion. "I don't know how Ares is doing it. But he is. And Iolaus is really suffering." 

"Why...why aren't the gods stopping him?" Hercules stammered. "They owe Iolaus. Hades? ‘Dite?" 

_'Damn.'_ Cupid thought fast. "The Hinds Blood weapons. Ares got ‘em." 

"The Dagger? The Arrow? How?" Hercules shook his head in confusion. 

"I guess he grabbed them in all the confusion. I mean, you weren't there to stop him." Cupid adopted what he hoped was a sappy expression. "I'm the God of Love. I can't do anything to help Iolaus." He began to fade away. "Only you can do that, Hercules." 

"Cupid!" Hercules shouted. He shook his head. Ares...with Iolaus' soul? He knew exactly how sadistic his half-brother could be. And if Ares had the Hinds Blood weapons, none of the gods would interfere. Not to mention the amount of war and destruction Ares was probably causing. 

No. Let someone else carry the responsibility. He'd done it before...alone...so terribly alone. He couldn't do it again. He'd betrayed his best friend by not keeping his promise to protect him. Then he'd sent that same best friend into a final death. But Ares had managed to keep Iolaus' soul. Anger surged through him at the thought. 

And Ares has managed to take Iolaus' soul into whatever dark painful eternity he's devised. 

**NO NO NO NO!!!!**  
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
  
Through tear-filled eyes, Callisto watched as Hercules' body jerked. His hands closed around the amulet so tightly she was afraid it would crack under the pressure. "Come back, Hercules," she gently crooned. She wrapped her arms around the demi-god and slowly rocked him.  
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
  
, Iolaus thought. First one petty warlord then another putting together a rag-tag army trying to gain Ares' attention. This one, however, seemed a little smarter than the others. He had divided his army forcing Xena and Gabrielle to go after one group while Iolaus stalked the other. They realized if they defeated the warlord, his followers would quickly retreat. Xena had recognized some of them and scornfully assured he and Gabrielle that without a leader, they would disband. 

Peering through some trees, Iolaus grinned. Finally, a little good luck. He spotted the warlord pompously strutting back and forth although he was sweating a bit. From the sounds of the fighting, it seemed Xena and Gabrielle were making their presence known. 

He took a deep breath and stepped forward...only to feel a hand clench the back of his vest. 

"Oh, no, you don't." 

Iolaus' eyes widened as he recognized Ares' voice...and disappeared.  
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
  
Slowly Hercules realized three things. 

The first was the comforting arms around him. 

The second was the curved piece of stone in his hands. 

The third was that he was cold...stiff...and hungry. 

He slowly straightened his shoulders feeling the arms slip away. 

"Welcome back." 

He turned to see Callisto's warm brown eyes welcoming him. 

"Callisto." His voice was hoarse...as though he hadn't used it in a long time. 

She nodded. Quickly getting to her feet, she reached for a nearby waterskin. "Drink slowly," she advised. 

Hercules reached for the waterskin then stopped as he realized what he was holding. Without even looking, he recognized the shape. _'Iolaus' amulet...what am I doing with Iolaus' amulet? He was wearing it when I...'_

Callisto saw Hercules' reaction. "Don't worry," she soothingly advised. "Drink and then we'll talk." 

Clutching the amulet, Hercules drank deeply from the waterskin. He grimaced at the slight soreness as he swallowed. Finally, he handed the waterskin back to Callisto and fingered the amulet again. "He's dead." 

"Iolaus lives," Callisto gently corrected him. 

"I killed Thanok," Hercules flatly argued. "Iolaus died." He closed his eyes at the sudden rush of pain. 

"A god named Proteus died." Callisto's voice remained gentle. 

"Proteus?" Hercules' eyes slowly opened in confusion. "Proteus?" 

Slowly...gently Callisto told him of Proteus' deception and sacrifice. She told him of his return to her. She told him of Iolaus' visit and how the hunter had left the amulet for Hercules. Then she told him of what Cupid had done. 

"I suppose I'll have to apologize to him," she ruefully admitted. "Although I believe you would have returned on your own." 

"How long...how long have I been here?" Hercules finally asked. 

"Quite a while," Callisto admitted. 

Hercules stood then swayed slightly. "I need to find Iolaus," he said. "Can you..." 

"Of course." Callisto smiled. "I should make you eat something first, but I doubt you would agree." 

"No," Hercules smiled in return. "I...I can't thank you for what you've done. Watching over me." He helped her stand then gently touched the amulet. "Iolaus never took it off," he recalled. "The only other time I wore it was when we were in Sumeria...when I thought he'd died." 

Callisto smiled. "Then it is time you returned it." As they walked towards the outside of the cave, she added. "Cupid said your Ares was...how did he put it?...getting a little rowdy? I would imagine Iolaus is involved in some way in trying to stop him." 

Hercules nodded. That's my Iolaus. "Where will the portal open to?" he asked. "Anywhere close to where Iolaus is?" 

Callisto blinked in the early morning sunlight. "Let the amulet lead you to its owner," she suggested. With an impish smile, she added, "You might tell Ares that Cupid sends his regards." She waved her arms and the portal opened. "Be safe, Hercules. Know that you always have a refuge here." 

"Thank you." Hercules stared down at the goddess with a sincere sense of gratitude. He flashed a quick smile and leaped into the portal. Callisto sighed as the portal closed behind him. 

"You owe me." 

The Goddess of Compassion turned to see the God of War behind her. "Do I?" she smiled staring up at him. 

"Yes, you do," Cupid assured her trying not to smile in return. "Perhaps we should discuss this further." 

Callisto bowed her head to hide the twinkling of her eyes.  
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
  
Iolaus blinked as he appeared in one of Ares' temples. He spun around as the God of War released him. "Do you think bringing me here is going to stop Xena?" he demanded. 

Ares rolled his eyes. "Xena can play with those warlords as much as she wants," he advised. "I don't really see any of them as worth too much of my time." He glowered at Iolaus who instinctively put space between the two of them. "You, however, are still the most irritating little blonde I've ever met!" 

"Little?!" Iolaus snapped. "I hate being called little!" 

"Oh, it gets worse," Ares grimly assured him. "My pathetic moralistic half-brother disappears. Fine. Let him pass into the myths of legends. But you...everywhere you go, every time you do one of your little good deeds...you mention him. Reminding people about the great Hercules." 

Iolaus glared at the God of War. 

"Well, enough is enough!" Ares roared. "He's gone, and he's going to be forgotten because once you're dead, you can't mention him again!"  
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
  
Hercules rolled to his feet as he exited the portal. As it closed behind him, he recognized Ares' temple. He quickly looked around but saw no sight of Iolaus. Automatically fingering the amulet around his neck, he slowly turned to the temple itself. Telling himself it wasn't a trick of the sun or a figment of his imagination, he started towards the open door. He could have sworn he saw a glimpse of blonde hair....  
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
  
Iolaus automatically bounced on the balls of his feet as Ares formed an energy ball. He glanced around for some sort of weapon to use effectively against the God of War. He might dodge one or two energy blasts, but the odds weren't on his side. 

"Be sure to give Hades my regards," Ares sneered as he threw the energy. 

Iolaus dove to one side. He felt the blast throw him against the high altar. So much for the odds, he thought as he struck his head on the marble. Stunned, he dazedly saw Ares forming another ball of energy. _'At least Herc won't know about this. I wonder if the Elysian Fields of this world are close to the Elysian Fields of Io's old world. I gotta ask Hades ‘bout that. Maybe I can see Herc again someday.'_ With that thought, Iolaus lost consciousness. 

Ares held the ball of energy in his hand and smirked. "Looks like without Hercules, you're not such a great hero after all," he snorted. 

"I wouldn't say that." 

Ares' eyes widened as he spun around. "You!" he exclaimed. 

"Hi there." Hercules smiled as he slammed his fist into Ares' stomach. 

The energy ball flew in one direction and Ares in another. 

Hardly before Ares landed on the marble floor, Hercules had picked him up by the vest. "I'm really not in a great mood, Ares, so I'll only say this once," he advised. "You're going to send both me and Iolaus back to where you took him from. And you're not going to follow." 

"And if I don't?" Ares smirked. 

Hercules coldly smiled. "Then I'll get the Hinds Blood Dagger Iolaus and I hid, and use it. Or Xena will." He shook Ares. "Understand?" 

Ares rolled his eyes again. "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." he nodded. 

"Good." Hercules dragged his half-brother back to the altar. Keeping one hand on him, he carefully put Iolaus over his shoulder. "By the way. Callisto said to tell you Cupid sends his regards." 

"I should have killed that punk little..." Ares muttered. 

Hercules shook him. "Return us, Ares. Now." He released the dark God of War with a warning look. 

Ares staggered back then obeyed.  
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
  
Hercules gently lowered Iolaus to the ground. A quick glance into the valley reassured him that Ares' forces were in retreat. He grinned as he saw the sun glint off a flying chakram. He turned and knelt by Iolaus' side as the hunter moaned. 

"C'mon, Iolaus," he murmured. "Time to wake up." He gently brushed back the blonde curls. "We've got to get our timing back. First I'm out of it, and then you are." He smiled as the hunter stirred and put a hand on Iolaus' shoulder. "C'mon, buddy. Wake up now." 

_'Gods, what time is it? Must be late if Herc's awake before me. **HERC?!'**_

Iolaus' blue eyes flew open as he suddenly sat up. 

Iolaus' sudden move startled Hercules. He fell backwards then quickly sat up facing his best friend. 

Blue eyes met blue eyes in silence. 

"Herc?" Iolaus half-whispered. 

"Yeah," Hercules gently answered. He saw the wildness in his partner's eyes. He sat quietly waiting for Iolaus' thoughts to catch up with his emotions. "Yeah, it's me." He slowly removed the amulet from around his neck and placed it on the ground between them. "Thanks for loaning it to me." 

Hands shaking, Iolaus gingerly touched the amulet. "Herc?" he repeated. 

"Hi, buddy," Hercules gently smiled. 

**"Herc!"** Iolaus shouted. He practically jumped against Hercules wrapping his arms around his friend's shoulders. _'Gods, if this isn't real then let us be in the Elysian Fields. Don't let this be another dream.'_

Tears stinging his own eyes, Hercules hugged his friend close to his heart. 

"Are we dead?" Iolaus stammered as he looked around. "This doesn't look like the Elysian Fields." 

"Dead?" Hercules pulled back in confusion. "Elysian Fields?" 

"Ummm...Ares was ready to kill me." Iolaus sat back one hand on his amulet and the other on his partner's arm. "I was thinking...well..." He looked at his friend. "We're not dead?" 

"No, we're not dead," Hercules laughed. 

"That's even better!" Iolaus released his grip on Hercules' arm and fell back laughing. "We're alive! And you're back! I gotta tell Jason! Wait, I gotta tell Xena first. She and Gabrielle are around here somewhere. Xena would kill me if I don't tell them first. But then Jason'll kill me if I don't tell him first. And, Io...gods, he's been so worried. I gotta tell him first...he and Nautica are gonna have a baby..." 

_'A baby? Io? A father?'_ Hercules laughed. "Iolaus. Iolaus!" 

"Yeah, Herc. What?" Iolaus sat up with a suddenly serious expression on his face. 

"You're babbling again," Hercules fondly said. 

The two heroes sat quietly for a long time. The words would come later. For now, it was enough to sit quietly basking in the knowledge they were together again. 

Finally, Iolaus slid his amulet over his head. He fondly patted the green stone as it rested familiarly against his chest. Hercules grinned and got to his feet. He held out his hand to help Iolaus stand. Grinning just as widely, the hunter grasped his partner's arm and rose. 

For the first time, Iolaus stared down the hill towards the valley. Ares' forces were obviously in a panicked disorganized retreat. He spotted Xena and Gabrielle and shouted to them. 

Gabrielle looked over her shoulder than grabbed Xena's arm. "By the Gods, Xena! It's Hercules!" The blonde bard began running up the hill. 

Xena spun around, her eyes narrowing. Slowly sheathing her sword, she slowly followed Gabrielle. 

Hercules grinned as Gabrielle literally launched herself into his arms. 

"You're back! You're back!" Gabrielle happily yelled. 

"I'm happy to see you, too," Hercules chuckled. He hugged her close suddenly humbled by her open show of affection. "It is good to see you," he whispered. 

Gabrielle slowly moved out of his arms as Xena approached. Wiping her eyes, she turned and emotionally hugged Iolaus. 

Xena stared deeply into Hercules' eyes. "It is you," she stated. 

"Yeah," Hercules smiled. 

"You are back," Xena quietly continued. 

"Yeah," Hercules nodded. 

Xena suddenly balled up her fist and punched the unsuspecting demi-god in the jaw. As Hercules rocked back on his heels in surprise, the Warrior Princess grabbed him by the arm and marched him down the hill from the two blondes. 

Iolaus grinned. "I think she's happy to see him," he said. 

Gabrielle's eyes were wide. "Well, Xena always did have problems expressing her...softer emotions," she finally answered. 

"I thought that **was** an expression of her softer emotions." Iolaus tried not to laugh then giggled.  
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
  
"What was that for?" Hercules demanded as he allowed Xena to pull him away from the others. 

"You really have to ask that question?" Xena angrily snapped. She stopped as the sound of Iolaus' giggle reached them. Turning on Hercules, she put her hands on her hips. "Do you have any idea how long it's been since Iolaus really laughed? Since he had anything to be happy about?" 

Hercules started to answer, but Xena held up her hand for silence. 

"Don't. Don't say anything," she seethingly warned. 

Deciding discretion was the better part of valor, the demi-god remained silent. 

"What were you thinking?" Xena demanded. "Trying to use the Hinds Blood Dagger on yourself? Just what did you think you would accomplish? 

Realizing Xena wasn't expecting an answer, and that any explanation would probably only earn him another punch, Hercules patiently waited. 

"Do you have any idea what we went through?" Xena demanded. She waved her arms as she paced back and forth. "Do you have any idea what Iolaus went through? Do you know he beat Perseus almost half to death?" 

"Perseus?" Despite himself, Hercules interrupted her tirade. "Perseus?" Then he realized what she'd said. "Iolaus did that?" 

"He would have finished the job except Jason pulled him off," Xena admitted. "And, if the rumors in Corinth are true, Iphicles gave Perseus a warning as well." 

"I don't suppose it would do any good to point out that I believed I'd killed Iolaus," Hercules said after a moment. "I didn't know he was alive." 

"That doesn't matter!" Xena's anger was so intense the demi-god instinctively backed up a step. "Iolaus isn't your only friend! He's your best friend and partner, yes! But he's not your only friend!" She took a deep breath. "You had no right to do that, Hercules! No right at all!" 

After a moment, Hercules took a deep breath. "I know," he quietly agreed. "And I know I shut you and Gabrielle and a lot of other people out. I shouldn't have done that either." 

"No, you shouldn't!" Xena furiously interrupted. "And don't you dare start agreeing with me!" 

Hercules tried not to smile. "Even if I do agree?" he asked. He saw the anger start to fade from her face. "You've got an interesting way of saying hello." 

Xena almost managed not to flush. "You deserved it," she pointed out. 

"Yeah, I did," Hercules agreed. He glanced over her shoulder to see Gabrielle and Iolaus slowly walking towards them. "I imagine Iolaus is going to have quite a few things to say to me as well." Xena kept silent on that statement. "Well, I know Jason threatened to say quite a bit," she revealed. 

Hercules grunted. He wasn't looking forward to **that** conversation. 

"Guess we should get started for Corinth, huh, Herc?" Iolaus grinned. "Can't wait to see Jason and Iphicles' faces." 

"Yeah, I understand Jason's got a few things to say to me," Hercules smiled. The shadow that flashed across Iolaus' face was gone so quickly he almost believed he imagined it. 

"We'll finish up here and then come to Corinth to pick up the pieces," Xena drily advised. 

"I appreciate that, Xena," Hercules retorted.  
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
  
Iolaus talked about everything under the sun as they walked towards Corinth. He talked about Io and Nautica and their impending parenthood. He told an outrageous story about Xena's reaction to his suggestion they name the child after the Warrior Princess if it was a girl. He talked about the trouble caused by various warlords trying to get Ares' attention and backing. He told jokes and sang off-key. 

Iolaus talked about everything except his fight with Perseus and Hercules' disappearance. 

The longer this continued, the more disturbed Hercules became. While Xena's reaction had caught him off-guard, it wasn't completely unexpected. And he knew Iolaus well enough that the hunter should be boiling mad at this point and ready to explode. 

By the time they made camp, Hercules had become genuinely concerned. The hunter seemed calm and relaxed. Yet, had their positions been reversed, Hercules knew he would have been livid with his partner. He wondered if Iolaus was just letting him stew about it then realized his partner truly was as calm and relaxed as he seemed to be. 

After they'd eaten, Hercules decided to bring up one matter. "I hear you got into a fight with Perseus," he casually mentioned. Iolaus looked up in surprise. "Xena told you that?" 

Hercules nodded. "She said you beat him half to death and would have completed the job except Jason pulled you off him," he recalled. 

_Iolaus grimaced. "I sorta lost my temper," he admitted. "Besides, I never liked him much anyway."_

__

__

_After a few moments of silence, Hercules cocked his head to one side. "What? No story about how you vanquished Perseus? No retelling of what sounds like a good fight?"_

Iolaus uncomfortably shrugged. "He was just being his usually braggart self, and I lost my temper," he mumbled. "Nothing much to tell." He stretched out on the ground in preparation for sleep. "You know, if we get up early and really do some serious traveling, we might get to Corinth late tomorrow night." 

"We might," Hercules agreed with a puzzled nod. He banked the campfire then saw with his back against a nearby tree his legs stretched out before him. He stared at Iolaus who seemed to be asleep. "I never meant to hurt you or Jason or anyone else," Hercules softly began. "I guess when Thanok took you...I mean, Proteus, after I'd promised that wouldn't happen...I felt so guilty, Iolaus." 

"Don't, Herc." Iolaus' voice was carefully controlled. 

Hercules closely studied his partner. "Are you mad at me, Iolaus?" he finally asked in confusion when the hunter remained silent. 

"No," Iolaus quickly answered. 

"Why not?" Hercules sat forward his legs crossed. "If you'd done this to me, I'd be furious." 

"I said I wouldn't be." Iolaus's eyes finally opened although he didn't look at his partner. "I promised if you'd come back, I wouldn't be mad or say anything about it." He took a deep ragged breath. "You see, it's all my fault, anyway."

"Iolaus, how in the name of Olympus itself could any of this be your fault?" Hercules exploded. 

"Because of what I asked you to do," Iolaus carefully answered. He seemed to be studying the stars over his head with unusual intensity. "If I hadn't asked you to see me dead before Dahok took me, none of this would have happened." 

"Now, wait a minute," Hercules frowned. "That doesn't matter. I know why you asked me to do that. I failed you." He clenched his fists as he saw Iolaus finally turn to look at him. "I knew, somehow, the Hinds Blood Dagger would kill you as well as Thanok. **I knew, Iolaus!** And there was nothing I could do to save you!" He took a deep breath to calm himself. "One way or another, you were going to die. And I...just...couldn't face being alone again." His voice trailed off almost in embarrassment. 

_"I know now just how lonely you were." Iolaus calmly nodded in understanding. "I never felt so alone as I have these past weeks."_

_The two stared at each other for a few moments._

__

__

_"Back to back, huh?" Iolaus suddenly grinned._

"Yeah," Hercules slowly smiled. "I guess maybe I should have explained that to Xena." He rubbed his jaw. Iolaus laughed. "Anyway, I'm not mad at you," he said closing his eyes. "I never really was." 

"Good," Hercules gratefully nodded. He carefully stretched out on the other side of the fire. "By the way, just what did Perseus say that made you lose your temper?" He glanced across the fire as Iolaus mumbled something indistinct. "Iolaus? What did Perseus say?" 

Iolaus took a deep breath. "He was claiming to be your successor," he loudly repeated. 

Hercules stared at the hunter for a moment then turned to stare up into the night sky. "Beat him half to death, huh?" he asked. 

"I guess," Iolaus uncomfortably shrugged. 

There were several moments of silence. 

"Thanks, partner." Hercules looked over to see Iolaus gently smiling. 

"No problem, partner," the hunter assured him. 

"I don't mean just for Perseus," Hercules added. 

"I know," Iolaus nodded. Then he began giggling. 

Hercules stared at him. "What?" he asked when Iolaus didn't speak. 

"You know Jason's really gonna tear into you for this, don't you?" Iolaus snickered. When Hercules groaned, he laughed. "And don't think I'm gonna stop him either. And Iphicles...yeah, he's gonna get in on this, too."  
  
  
  
_There must be something worth living for. There must be something worth trying for. There must be something worth dying for. And if just one man can stand tall, there would be some hope for us all. Somewhere, somewhere in the Spirit of Man. Jeff Wayne_


End file.
